Savior
by EvilAngel478
Summary: When a little girl is separated from her family, she must survive or die. As an unknown virus turns people into flesh-eating monsters in only the state of Hawaii. She's alone and terrified; knowing that Hell has been unleashed. Until she meets a certain infected who seems different from the others. Who is he? And why won't he kill her?...*AU*
1. Life as she knew it

_**A/N: Sup peeps! Ok, this is my Left 4 Dead fan fiction story that came to me in a dream. I had it for a little while then asked some people after telling them about it if it would make a good read. They thought it was pretty epic, and told me to go for it. So here it is; chapter one of "Savior" hope you enjoy, R&R N' all that good stuff!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead. It belongs to Valve.**_

_**Claimer: But I do own Karai, her family including Skwee, my Hunter, Castiel, Liela, Marka and whoever else appears in this story.**_

_**-Evilangel**_

Year 2004.

Six-year-old Karai Echo Haney was riding on her school bus home after a long day. She and her family-parents, two brothers and their bird-had moved to the state of Hawaii three years ago from Ohio since her mom found an interesting vet tech job there. Her dad's name is Ryan Lambert. He worked as a police officer. The mom and two brothers' names are: Remzi, age eight, Jay age five and Evada Haney.

Karai pushed her dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades out of her deep brown eyes as she watched the ocean view pass by. Her pale, small and slim form fit perfectly in the corner of her seat. She liked it here; it was always warm and sunny, though it rained when needed. The locals were nice and she had a good life.

Karai grabbed her bag as she wiggled out of the seat once they came to her stop. The other kids yelled and messed with one another while she made her way off. After crossing the street, she saw Ryan waiting for her. "Daddy!" she cheered while running into his arms "hey sweetie." The father smiled as he picked up and kissed her. His light, short blonde beard and mustache tickled Karai's cheeks as his light green eyes met hers while she played with his shaggy blonde hair. He then carried her inside their nice, large two-story light blue house "how'd your day go?" he asked on their way in. "Good" Karai replied "me and my friends ended up piling on top of each other after going down the slide during recess together."

"You have to be careful Hun." Evada said while she gave their blue Macaw, Skwee more food and water after hearing that. Skwee was four-years-old and was now perched outside on top of his huge cage. _**"Squawk! Rah!"**_

Evada's brown eyes whipped up at Remzi and Jay who were arguing over an Xbox game. Remzi had his mother's brown hair but Ryan's green eyes. He has a freckled face along with his arms and upper back. Remzi also had a nice built body for and eight-year-old. For Jay, he had blonde hair with strands of brown. As for his eyes; he had hetrechromia. Right was brown and left was green. But both had the same deep shade with bits of reddish/brown-orange colored specs in both of them. The family suspected he got that from Evada's mom's eyes.

"He keeps cheating on this stupid thing!" Jay roared, pointing at his older brother. "Nuh-uh! Liar!" Remzi spat back. "You GUYS! How many damn times have I told ya not to fight over this? One more nad you're both grounded!" the mother confronted.

Both brothers sighed but continued with the game. "What ya playing?" Karai asked, hopping onto the couch. "A zombie game." Remzi answered. He's been playing it since he got home before Karai; she was in kindergarten, him third grade and Jay was supposed to start pre-school soon. Skwee flew then landed on the back of the couch even he wanted to watch. "Hey guys…what would you do if there was a zombie outbreak?" Jay suddenly asked. "I'd either run or learn to shoot to kill 'em all. Skwee would most likely fly away for the hills." Remzi stated. Skwee bobbed his head up and down as if he was agreeing while Karai slowly shrugged as she pats the Parrot.

_**"Rawhk!"**_

"I think I'd be confused. Wouldn't know what to do." Jay mumbled.

"Gotta go." Ryan muttered as him and Evada kissed. He then headed out the door for work. After, she strolled into the kitchen to start dinner. "Another Q" Jay began "what if Skwee was a legendary animal?" Karai and Remzi looked at him "like what?" they both beamed while Skwee cocked his head.

"I dunno. Thunder bird?"

Karai's eyes widened at the thought but Remzi replied: "he already is through my eyes. But we all love him anyway." Skwee again bobbed his head but faster as Karai giggled and gave him a kiss.

…

Ryan sat in his patrol car by the side of a road with his partner, thirty-five year-old Castiel Limlaw. He had grey-hazel eyes with dark reddish-brown hair and a bit chubbier than Ryan. Castiel has had seven years of police experience. "Nothing's going on a whole lot tonight huh?" he pointed out since it has been strangely quiet so far. "Shockingly. But at least we can relax for once." Ryan replied as he kicked back in his seat. Over the last few weeks, it had been hell and insanity for the two friends. From shootings to arrests, car chases and the just plain weird; they were both glad it was a calm shift for once. However it was a Friday night-so they were armed and ready if need to be. "How's the family doing?" Castiel asked Ryan nodded "good. The usual you know?"

Castiel nodded in return.

Suddenly a dark colored impala sped by. Both men heard young people cheering inside. Though Ryan and Castiel wondered how they didn't notice their car out in the open. They glanced at each other "must be going to a party." Ryan said.

"Or a concert."

"Tc. Americans." Ryan smirked.

"You're one to talk. You're American too." Castiel snickered. They both chuckled as Ryan started up the car. From there, he fallowed the impala to wherever to keep an eye on things. At least it was something to do.

…

Karai was at her bedside with her hands clasped together saying her prayers. After she hopped into bed where Evada tucked her away. She kissed Karai on the forehead until Skwee flew in, startled them both and landed on the bed frame. "Skwee, why are you still out of your cage?...C' mon."

"Wait!" Karai cried, stopping her mom from stretching out her hand. "Can he stay to keep the monsters away?"

Evada raised an eyebrow; but she scanned the windows to see if they were all closed. Once that was confirmed, she sighed "alright. Just for tonight." Evada then looked up at the bird, who puffed up his feathers then settled back down. "You're on a mission buddy." She told him.

_**"Awak!"**_

Evada turned the lamp off as Karai laid on her side. "Mom Jay hid my toothbrush…" Remzi tiredly whined in the doorway. The mom sighed as she closed the door. Karai quickly feel asleep and dreamt of God watching over the whole family, her friends, Skwee and everyone they know. After all, she is baptized Catholic. It was a good dream; until her brother's question popped into mind.

_"What would you do if there was a zombie outbreak?"_

_'Shut-up'_ she thought _'it can't happen. It's never gonna happen…'_

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_**"Rawk!"**_ Skwee chirped as he dug into his food. "What are doing today?" Jay asked while eating his cereal. "We have to go shopping and-"

Evada was cut off when the front door burst open and Ryan stumbled in. Next, he fell on his face groaning. Everybody raced over to him thinking that something was wrong. But when he told them he was just exhausted, Evada let him drop back to the floor sighing in relief after lifting him up.

Later on, Karai, Remzi, Jay and their mother went to the grocery store. Evada literally let the kids fill one cart up as she filled up another. But then out of the blue-

"Mommy, Mommy, what are these?" Jay asked as he ran up to her with a box. Evada took it and gasped at what she read.

Condoms.

_'Why would they sell these fucking things here?!'_ she frantically thought with tense eyes. However…

"Mommy?" a confused Jay muttered when he saw her seductive smile as she thought about Ryan. _'Fuck now's not zee time! Damn it…'_

"Uh…I don't know. Go put these back please." Jay nodded and took the box. Once he brought it back then left the aisle, a local couple watched him go both shocked and strangely.

Evada sighed. But when she turned around, someone yelled in her face. "HEY!"

"Augh! Son of a bitch!" she cried while flailing around. Once that was over, she saw it was their friend they had met when they first moved here Liela Caslee. She is a single Hawaiian mother with dark brown eyes, straight black, shoulder-length hair and a deep tan. She also has a seven-year-old daughter. "Lie, you scared the shit outta me!"

Liela laughed "I can see that." As they talked, Karai rounded into a new aisle then bumped into another girl. She turned to face Karai and they cheered when they saw each other. Marka Caslee. Liela's daughter. She looked a lot like her mom but with a birthmark under her left eye. She and Karai are best friends and go to school together. Though Marka was a grade higher. "Sup? How's it going?" Karai asked. "Oh you know! My mama just picked me up from Daddy's place; but I was thinking of asking her if I could spend the night at your house." Marka replied. "Do ya wanna come over?"

"Yeah!"

"Then come on, let's go ask!"

Liela was now bent over laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Evada had told her about the condom incident which happened just moments ago. "That happened ri-right before I scared ya?" she stammered. Evada chuckled madly while nodding. Remzi and Jay walked up to them staring in confusion. They exchanged glances, and then looked back at the adults. Soon after, Karai and Marka raced up to the group. "Mommy, can Marka spend the night tonight?"

"Huh what? Um baby I don't know. It's up to Liela."

"I don't mind. Just picked her up from her dad's she's all packed N' ready to go if ya don't mind." Liela stated. "So I can?" Marka guessed Liela nodded. "Yay!" both little girls yelled as they happily hugged each other. Remzi and Jay groaned.

"Hey! It's nice having another girl in the house for once!" Karai protested as Marka stuck her tongue out at them. Evada sighed as Liela giggled. "I'll have to unleash out Parrot on you now!" Jay threatened with a pointed index finger. "He's MY Parrot! He likes me the best!" Karai exclaimed. "OK! OK! Let's get going then. God Damn…" Evada muttered her last word.

"Thanks for letting her come over." Karai said once everyone was outside. "No prob. Be good Marka! Love you!" Liela called. "Love you too!" Marka replied as her mom drove off. Soon after, Evada was on the road home. And with all four kids in the back, it was as if Jurassic Park had been released in the car. Evada groaned while rubbing her temple. "This should be an interesting night." She smiled.

_**A/N: And there's chapter one of Savior. I hope you liked it, please review what you think. And don't worry, things are going to get interesting very soon…;)**_


	2. First infection

When the next morning came, the kids were all over the place. Evada had just finished up cleaning Skwee's cage and Ryan with the living room; as they both tried to calm all four of them down. "They're never gonna get tired!" Ryan breathed as the two adults watched them having war. "Wanna take 'em to the beach?" Evada suggested. Ryan shrugged "sure" he replied. He had they day off, so he suddenly thought a day at the beach was a good time to spend it.

"OK kids! Time to pack we're leaving!" Evada announced.

_**"Rawk!"**_ Skwee chirped.

"Where we heading?" Remzi asked as he hung off the back of the double recliner. "To the beach" his father replied while pulling out some towels from the dryer. "Yeah!" Jay smiled. He raced upstairs for his beach shorts. "Wait…where?" Marka muttered gazing at Karai. "The beach!" she answered "I'll let you barrow a swim suit if ya don't have one." Karai added.

"OK then!"

So both girls also ran up the stairs for them. Soon though, the family was ready to go. Everybody piled into the eight passenger jeep and was on their way for a good day.

**MEANWHILE…**

Castiel was on duty that day. He drove around on patrol until another officer came through the radio. **"Limlaw, there has been a report of a supposed car wreck on route four seventeen, Rot Road. Could you go check it out?"**

Castiel picked it up.

"Yeah I'm on my way there."

Next, he turned on his sirens and lights then sped pass the traffic.

…

At the beach, Evada was sun-tanning while the others were in the water. The place was packed during this hot, nice day. Locals were surfing, boat parties were occurring, snorkeling people swam around and more. Ryan dunk Remzi under as Jay leaped onto his back. Then, Remzi came back up and tackled the man. All three laughed when they returned to the surface for air.

Karai and Marka swam side-by-side until they went under. There, both saw angel fish and a few baby sea turtles swim off. Katai then picked up a small, colorful shell and swam for the surface. When they peeked inside, a cute little Hermit Crab was hiding. Staring back at the two. So Karai put it back. However, when the girls turned around, they saw Dolphins who decided to come and play with everybody. "DOLPHINS!" they shouted. "Let's go play with them!" Marka cried excitedly, dragging Karai behind her.

…

Castiel was now walking along a dirt road up to three cars. An alarm was going off from one of them; but the eerie thing was…he saw no one around. Only blood splatter could be seen sprayed all over the street. Once Castiel shut reached inside the car to shut the alarm off, it was dead silence.

Only birds chirped.

The officer looked around warily. "What the fuck's going on?..." he half-whispered while taking his gun out for security. Castiel walked around some more but found nothing new. He checked under and in the cars, deep I the woods, down the road, etc.

Nothing. Only dark red blood.

Until he heard shuffling.

He turns around and sees a little boy walking away from him. What Castiel noticed was…he was walking with a limp in the strangest way…

"Hey! Hey kid! Do you need help? What happened here?"

He just kept going.

_'…Something's not right here…'_

Castiel jogged up to him "kid! Don't walk away; I'm here to help. Look at me."

The boy paused. And slowly turned to face him.

The cop gasped in horror.

The front of the kid's shirt was covered in blood and pieces of flesh. His eyes looked a foggy, milky white; but the irises could still be seen. Half of his lower face looked as if it had been painfully torn off. Red saliva dripped from his mouth and his skin was a pale grey color.

He coughed violently as he had a standoff with the officer. Castiel quickly backed up and watched in pure and complete terror as the child sped-walked after him. Gurgling noises escaped the boy's throat and sounded more and more aggressive the closer he came.

"No fucking way…"

But with quick instinct, Castiel aimed his pistol and shot the boy in the head; causing him to drop dead.

As he shook, he observed the body. When he had a moment to recollect himself, the man grabbed his shoulder mic.

"Deputy Limlaw to base…I-I need back up…"

…

Later on during the day, everybody returned home. The kids had finally settled down and were now watching T.V. Marka had been dropped off at her mother's home. Meanwhile, Ryan and Evada were having 'fun time' in the master bedroom. Ryan let out a cry then a hearty laugh as Evada giggled when she grabbed, then tickled him in the spot. "Careful now." Her husband teased. Next, he shouted out as he playfully launched for her until-

_RING!_

**_"Skwak!"_** Skwee screeched.

_RING!_

Evada moaned as Ryan sighed while picking up the phone. "Yeah? Hello?"

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"It's Sheriff Seth Durram. I know this is your time off but I _need _you to come in _right_ now."

Ryan squinted his eyes as he and Evada repositioned themselves. "Why? What's up?"

"Limlaw went to investigate a crash site today. Apparently, it went to hell for him. He said he had to put a little boy down."

"What?" Evada asked as Ryan's eyes widened. "…Why?"

"He said he didn't look right. He supposedly looked like a…a zombie…I know it sounds fucking nuts but then he went at Cas; causing him to shoot. Now he's too scared to go back."

"No shit…"

Evada kept her eyes on him as Ryan nodded. "Alright. Alright I'm on my way." Then he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

As he got up to get dressed, he just simply replied: "shit went down at a site today. Seth wants me to take a look at things." She nodded while he finished. "Like you always say; North America's a crazy place." Evada said. "Yes, yes it is." He agreed after a pause. "Be careful." Evada said while they kissed "I will be." He assured with a nod.

The kids watched him leave the house as Evada entered their kitchen. "What's going on?" Karai asked while Skwee scratched his head. "I'm not sure, hun." She answered "police stuff I guess."

…

An hour went by in his night drive until finally Ryan got to the scene. He got out of his car and strolled over to the other cops. "Damn what a mess." Ryan muttered as another pulled a body sheet off the little boy. "That's him." The female cop began "Castiel said he'll never forget the way he looked."

"I can imagine why." Ryan breathed as he stared at the corpse. "Where do ya think all this blood came from? He said he didn't find anyone else." Another officer pointed out as he shined his flashlight at the ground. "Who knows? Maybe Cas didn't look far enough." The girl officer proclaimed.

"Well he also told us he looked pretty damn far."

Ryan chuckled at their bickering but then, the trio including the paramedics all stopped what they were doing when everyone heard a disturbing moan…

Their flashlights and guns all went up to reveal a group of people-in the same condition as the boy but with different wounds-coming at them from the woods.

"What the fuck?!" one medic yelled. The group then let out inhumane screams once they were out in the clear; and came at them faster. They must have been hiding somewhere clever…making sure Castiel couldn't find them.

All cops fired. Blood, brains and gore flew as the bodies dropped. "We're fucking out!" the second medic cried as they both hopped in the ambulance then drove off. "The hell's going on here?" the female officer trembled. "I don't know. But let's go back, report what happened. If we see any more of these God damn things we shoot the fuckers." Ryan panted. Both cops nodded and they raced for their cars. On their way back, all three of them in fact had to take down more than twenty of the monsters. "My God this can't be happening…" the girl officer whispered.

…

Back at home, all was peaceful and quiet.

That is, until Ryan burst in frantically. Panic was written all over his face which made his family jump up in surprise and causing Skwee screeching like mad.

"Hey, what's?-"

"Pack as much as you fucking can. Everything! We gotta go!"

"Whoa wait! What's happening?!" Evada cried. Now even the kids were getting scared. "I don't know. But something's-"

Ryan was cut off when the T.V went to the news channel.

**_"This just in. Today an unknown virus has spread throughout state of Hawaii. It has been confirmed this isn't happening in any other part of North America or the world for some very odd reason though. Strangely enough as it is; but so far seven-hundred people have been infected with this disease and are becoming extremely violent as some of the results."_**

"I don't believe this…" Evada stammered in fear.

**_"All flights and boats coming and going to and from Hawaii have been strictly canceled in order to keep this from spreading until further notice. The virus is somehow bringing the infected to attacking others; making some doctors and scientists to believe it's some kind of rabies disease. Staying armed is now highly recommended. B-b-but if you m-must-"_**

The T.V suddenly went all static. Everybody in the house went quiet. Karai shivered; Skwee cooed.

Finally, Ryan spoke up "you heard. Let's get going…"

"It REALLY IS happening…" Jay whimpered.

Evada then rushed the kids around as Ryan packed up Skwee. He then hooked up their very large trailer to the jeep; which could go as fast as their car could go. Ryan wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tried to stay calm.

However, after a long while of packing everything in the trailer, putting Skwee and the kids in the jeep then loading every single gun-

The sirens could be heard in the distance.

Next came the screams.


	3. Outbreak

"OK, we gotta go now!" Ryan exclaimed as the kids began to cry. Though before Evada got in, a raspy groan was heard. She turned around to find one of the infected stumbling in her direction. She quickly grabbed the rifle in her seat and blew its head off. Next she thanked God for the lessons Ryan had taught her at shooting and handling almost any gun for her protection.

Ryan turned the jeep on as she hopped in. He backed out of the driveway and raced down the road. "Dad, what's going to happen to us?" Remzi cried; his voice shaking in pure terror. "Don't worry Remz, I'm going to find a safe place for us." Ryan answered. **_"Skreak…"_** Skwee chirped.

Karai looked out her window as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She saw a man fall with an infected right on him. It fell on his back and tore the side of his neck out.

The man's face after that…oh, **THAT FACE…**

It got worse.

When they got into town-

Wherever she looked, Karai saw complete chaotic-ness and total panic. People screaming; running for their lives. Gun fire, cars swerving and crashing…the infected continued to attack. **SO MUCH BLOOD…**

Some people fell. And the crowd decided to trample for escape instead of help. Karai swore she could hear the echoes of bones breaking while reflections flashed off her window.

"Sweetie, don't look!"

Karai's trance was broken by her mother's frantic voice and Skwee's panicked squawking. The little girl gazed out the window once more after looking at the two and saw they were heading for a gas station. She prayed this would be over soon.

As Ryan pulled up to a gas pump, he placed a hand gun in his belt. As fast as he could, he started pumping gas in. However, Evada spotted a body-which was half-eaten-on the ground.

Its fingers twitched.

Her and the kids watched in suspense as the corpse slowly rose in silence. "Daddy! Look out! DAD!" all three siblings screamed. Ryan whirled around after gazing at them as Evada got out and aimed. "No! Don't shoot! The gas might blow us all up!" Ryan yelled while motioning his hand at her as she withdrew. Once he was done with the gas, he brought out a large pocket knife.

"Damn zombie." Ryan growled when it got close enough. Next he slit the throat wide open and kicked it back. After it fell, he stabbed the spine, severing the cord and ending it. "Ha! How ya like me now ya scrawny lil' bitch?!" Ryan laughed in victory. But it didn't last long for everybody heard the roar of something **HUGE.** Ryan turned with intense eyes and sees a large piece of concrete ripped from the road flying at him!

**_"DADDY!"_**

Karai unbuckled from her seat quickly and leapt out of the jeep with the rest of the family screaming at her over the noise to come back. Though she didn't listen. And, using all of her strength, Karai pulled him back with the help of him losing his balance in his attempt to get out of the way. Ryan crashed into the side of the jeep as Karai had to jump further away. The concrete barley missed everyone but took out the gas pumps while it flew by.

In the jeep, Remzi and Jay were screaming horrifically as Skwee flew wildly around in Evada's face. Ryan breathed in heavily while gazing at his daughter. "Karai! Are you alright?!"

She brushed the dirt off her hands and off her bleeding knees. Sniffling she replied: "y-yeah, I'm OK!"

Ryan huffed with a smile at her bravery, but when he was about to run over to get her, a huge man with big, muscular arms and body came tearing in between their paths. He roared as he pounded his bloodied chest. Then he faced the jeep as the others inside screamed again.

As Ryan pulled out his gun and started shooting, some of the bullets bounced off of the infected. However he turned away to avoid getting shot in the face. "God damn this fucking guy's like a fucking Tank!..."

Ryan's voice trailed off when everybody saw who the Tank was staring at.

Karai.

"No, no, no!" Ryan muttered as Jay and Remzi cried for their sister. **_"RYAN! GO GET HER!"_** Evada boomed **_"skwea!"_** Skwee screamed. Ryan started desperately trying to get the Tank's attention by waving his hands, firing and hollering. However, the Tank didn't turn his eyes onto the officer. He roared again and charged Karai. She quickly got up and ran the other way.

Ryan chased after them screaming at the Infected to leave her alone. Crying, Evada jumped into the driver's seat. She went to give chase too but was cut off when another large infected with one big arm while with the other small and limp wearing ripped overalls ran out in front of the jeep howling then started slamming a person in his clutches into the ground. With no other way around because of all the debris and wreckage that had been thrown, Evada had no choice but to grab a gun and shoot away.

…

Karai was a very fast runner for a six-year-old. And she didn't tire out easily. With the Tank still hot on her trail, she could also see houses; cars and so much more were on fire. People were still being attacked in every direction. So much deafening gun fire.

**"KARAI!"** Ryan bellowed, seeing that she was way ahead of the two. Sadly though, she couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a house they were running by blew up in the flames it was already engulfed in. Ryan and the Tank were both blown away. The officer was knocked unconscious after being slammed into a nearby shed; while the Tank was killed by getting speared all the way through his body by a large pole in the back of a truck.

Karai kept running. Too scared to look back.

And as she was, she turned to an abandoned car then dove underneath it for safety. She ran a great distance. Very far from her family now. She needed a break.

After all, she almost died saving her father's life.

She tried to ease her heart beat and breathing as the girl took in the hell all around.

What happened next though, she heard a fierce growl from nearby…

**"HUNTER!"** boomed an older man's voice. Karai looked forward and, at a short distance, sees a figure leap through the air letting out a vicious screech. However, it was shot down, causing it to crash in a limp heap. Once she hear the shooters leave, Karai made sure if it was safe to come out. When the coast was clear, she cautiously made her way over to the body.

It was a man. He was very big and muscular-looking. He wore black pants with one pant leg ripped off and a dark green hoodie with the hood over his head; covering the upper half of his face. Both sleeves were also torn off and his skin looked burned but with a tiny hue of light grey in color. The feet were bare, also looking bruised.

Karai slowly bent down and reached out for the hood. She wanted to see what he looked like as she noticed he died with a bloodied snarl on his face. However, Karai stopped when she heard more of the moans close by. She took off running again.

…

Ryan laid motionless in his spot and has been that way for some time now. Meanwhile, a half-ablaze car swerved violently across a four corner section of the road with the passengers inside being murdered by the infected at a distance. Next though, the jeep and another car drove up to him. The people got out, ran over while one grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

Slowly stirring and groaning, Ryan came to. His blurry vision focused on Liela with Marka clinging to her leg. "Are you OK?! Hurry! Get the fuck up!" Liela cried as she and Evada helped him to his feet. Groggily he nodded then glared at the dead Tank.

"Bro, thank GOD you're still alive!" Castiel exclaimed as he tapped his forehead, both shoulders then where his heart is with wide eyes. "Where the fuck is Karai?!" Evada wailed.

Ryan slowly gazed at her with guilty, tearful eyes. As he shook his head, he replied: "I'm so sorry…I tried to get to her; but the damn-" he was cut off when Evada shook her head sobbing. "No…no! Karai! No!..." she dropped to her knees.

"Wait! What happened?!" Marka exclaimed in worry, so Remzi and Jay explained to the others what had happened. "What a brave girl…" Liela breathed in amazement.

Then she added: "where the hell are people getting these fucking names for the special infected-looking ones? So far I heard Tank! Hunter! Smoker! Witch! Charger! Boomer! Jockey! Spitter! Before they kill the bastards?"

Jay just shrugged.

**_"Rawak!"_** Skwee squawked from the jeep as Castiel looked at him. When a loud rumble was heard from above, everybody gazed up and to the right to see four military helicopters fly by. "OK, here's the damn plan" Castiel began "we all stick together until we find Karai. Then we find a way to get the fuck out of this state."

The rest of the group nodded agreeing. The chaos had quiet down since the panic first began hours ago. What was left was nothing but destruction…

"Let's go!" Ryan shouted, determined to find his daughter. With that, the group packed into the police car and jeep; then sped off into the darkness.

…

"Daddy!"

It was the next morning.

"Mom?!..."

She was alone and terrified; knowing that hell has been unleashed. And far from where she ran away.

Karai sniffled as she stepped over a tire in the middle of a road in a deserted town. Looking around, there was nothing but blood, bodies and gore. Karai let out a loud sob. For the rest of the night, she fought and hid in places to live. But now her voiced echoed off abandoned walls as she called out her family's names.

Suddenly, she heard familiar maniacal laughter. Karai gasped; knowing what it was. She ran and hid well in a nearby shed then watched through the cracked door as a hunched-backed, big handed, ugly infected came into view.

**_JOCKEY._**

She's seen what they do. What kind of sickness turns people into these monsters? Her breath became shaky as she watched him pick through garbage. However, he must of heard her because then his head flicked in her direction. Eyes landing on the shed.

Karai quickly backed further into her shed as the crack in the door closed while the Jockey shortened the distance between them. He didn't laugh until he got nearer but then-

Karai heard a deep, low, mean snarl from nowhere. The Jockey's laughter was replaced with a moment of silence. Whimpers of fear came from the Jockey which was quickly replaced by screams and cries of pure pain. Gruesome ripping noises were mixed in with his wails. As it was clear he was being torn apart by something much more powerful.

It went quiet again.

She cautiously crept over shaking and hesitated at first to the door. But she gained the guts to open it. From only a few feet away, the Jockey laid in a horrific, bloodied, gory pile in pieces. His eyes still on the shed door. Karai slowly closed it smiling and sighing in relief.

But that relief didn't last long.

She looked up as wood creaked. And suddenly…

It sounded as if someone or something was trying to break through the back. It did so as it tore up the wall's wooden boards. All Karai saw was a blood smeared hand before she screamed and ran out of there.

The girl made it to the forest but didn't get far as she heard a screech. Next she was down. Karai knew it was a man because of his strength. She screamed, squirmed, flailed and kicked as he growled and snarled. The violent struggle continued as he flipped her over while she closed her eyes.

_'Damn it kid; open your fucking eyes so I can get this over with!' _he angrily thought as he raised a clawed hand for the final blow.

**"NO!"** Karai screamed as if she read his mind while opening them anyway.

When his hidden eyes locked with hers though, the attacker froze completely. His snarl dropped into a frown.

Everything went dead quiet.

From what she could see, he was shocked.

...What happens now?


	4. New companions

Karai stared up at him confused.

_'Why not finish me off?'_

However, the older man's voice she heard echoed into her head.

_"HUNTER!"_

The man slowly crawled off as she sat up and looked away. He was different from the other one Karai saw. All of his clothes were intact; though bloody. He wore the hood over his head which covered his upper face. The hoodie was a navy blue with grey duct tape covering the upper and lower parts of his sleeves. Same with his pant legs. He wore dark brown sweat pants and normal black walking sneakers. He was also a lot smaller than the other one too. Slimmer, not as muscular. At least five feet, eleven inches tall and one hundred-fifty pounds. On each finger his fingernails grew into sharp pointed claws. The man also had a very light tan which was slowly becoming pale. A white American, But not from Hawaii.

"A-are you one of those things called a Hunter?"

He shamefully nodded.

She figured the other one bit him last night. And he could obviously understand her completely fine. "…What's your name?"

He turned to her; although she couldn't see his eyes. _**"Ryee!"**_ he cried desperately, making her jump. He let out a shuddery breath as she quietly asked: "c-can you…talk?" He sadly shook his head. The infection took that away from him.

"Well, you remember how to write right? Here, you can spell in the ground." Karai suggested, handing him a stick. He took it as she moved and wrote:

"Ryko Rouden."

Ryko was from New York; and had decided to take a month-long vacation in Hawaii. He's a twenty-five year-old who's had a good life. Well, at least until now. His full name is Ryko Mitchel Rouden.

Karai nodded "Ryko…that's a nice name; I like it. Uh, can I call you Huntie as a nickname? I love nicknames." Ryko nodded again. "Well…m-my name's Karai Haney. I'm six-years-old and I…moved here three years ago from Ohio…" she stated slowly.

Ryko gave her a small smile.

They went quiet for a few minutes until Karai slowly reached a hand up to him; which he visibly stiffened at. "Can I see what the rest of you looks like?"

Hearing that, his new instincts kicked in. Ryko let out a vicious hiss as he held his hoodie in place and scaring Karai badly. She scrambled then leaned away against her arms with wide eyes. Seeing this now, Ryko stopped- the sheer pain of guilt already eating him alive. He slowly crawled up to her and remained on all fours sitting with his head down.

_'I'm sorry…'_

Karai stared at him this way for the longest moment until she noticed blood seeping through his hoodie from the side of his right arm. "You're bleeding. Still hurt…you need to get patched up." She nervously said with a swallow. Ryko raised his head and slightly nodded. Minutes ago, he was about to kill the kid. But now, he knew he didn't want to hurt this little girl- He couldn't. Wouldn't. But instinct told him after he was bitten to put the hood on and wrap his limbs in duct tape. Though his now dead attacker didn't have any on for some strange reason. He didn't mean to scare her…Ryko just didn't want Karai to see the horrible monster he was becoming as.

Well, what he thought of as.

But now, Ryko had a new sudden instinct. He knew he had to get her back to wherever she came from. He was out of the blue very determined to protect her; to get her out of the disturbing new place Hawaii has become.

She also reminded him of someone.

"Huntie?"

Ryko was shaken out of his thoughts and looked at her. She looked worried…Suddenly though, they both heard violent coughing. Karai became scared again; But Ryko knew right off what it was. He Quickly launched at her as she let out a cry that was soon muffled from him covering her mouth, pressed her little body against his and hid behind a tree. _'OK, WAY too close for comfort!'_ Karai thought. Ryko peered around the trunk and spotted a Smoker. He had two tongues hanging out and large boils covering one side of his body.

Although Ryko's vision wasn't as good as before, it was better than most infected. He watched as Smoker lapped up the Jockey's blood he killed for a minute, and walked away. After a while's wait of making sure he was gone passed, Ryko cautiously let Karai go. She gazed at his bloody stain again to see it was getting worse. "We need a first aid." She muttered as he looked at her.

...

They found themselves entering a deserted store later on. Ryko crouched down growling while Karai instantly started searching. It didn't take her long though to find a first aid kit in the medical aisle. She grabbed it then cautiously made her way back to him. "H-here ya go." She stammered, opening it.

Karai quickly backed away as he examined the supplies. She was still a little scared of him. After all, he could turn on her any moment now. But deep down inside she knew she could trust him. Ryko pulled his arm out of his sleeve then took the rubbing alcohol bottle out. He groaned menacingly as the liquid burned the bloody bite mark. It sizzled and bubbled horribly as Karai scrunched up her nose at the sight. Next, Ryko placed a large band aid on it then wrapped gauze around it. Then he pinned it together for it to stay in place.

He glanced at Karai warily while putting his arm back in the sleeve. Everything fell quiet again for a few moments which felt like an eternity. However, Karai finally spoke up "we should bring this in case we get hurt." As she packed the first aid back up. Ryko looked at her, then down at the ground.

Next, the small girl watched him with it in her hands. She gave him a warily smile that was so innocent. Ryko went to give her one in return but suddenly, a long, slimy tongue crashed through the front glass door, quickly wrapped around Karai and yanked her away. As she screamed, she saw Ryko sprinting after her shrieking.

The tongue rounded a corner and Karai saw a different Smoker-ready to kill. She waited for death's embrace but instead heard the most painful tearing noise, Smoker roaring and wheezing in agony and a very pissed off scream. She looked up to see Ryko tearing apart the Smoker. He carved his insides out, broke bones, mauled the good side of his face off, ripped the throat out and much, MUCH more. Karai unwrapped from the dismembered tongue while shaking in terror. She's seen death before; but this was up close and personal.

Smoke faded from the body as his back was to her and he trembled with rage as she ran to hide in the shed. Ryko has killed enough people shortly after being bitten. Was called a murderer, a **_MONSTER_** for it. He hated it. Especially his claws since they made him feel so much worse by making him feel like one of them. He didn't mean to murder anyone...

But it was the bloodlust; and no infected could escape that.

_'Why?...why did it have to be me?...'_

Shuddering, Ryko slowly made his way to the shed and opened the door. Karai sat with knees to chest in a ball crying. She was scared. He didn't blame her.

Carefully, Ryko knelt down beside Karai and leaned in with open arms to comfort her. Instead, she pushed him away, backed further in the shed and continued crying while shaking her head. Ryko watched her until he sighed, sat sideways in the doorway with an arm resting on his knee and heard lowered.

…

Karai must have cried herself to sleep because when she woke, she realized she was in a different place. Looking around, Karai saw it was a house. Ryko wasn't in sight however when she gazed down to examine herself, she noticed she was clean, her wounds had been treated and she was in new clothes; which was a black T-shirt with a nyan cat on it, tan shorts and a dark grey hoodie. Karai then spotted a decent-sized red duffle bag next to the couch she was on, opened it and found her dirty clothes in a plastic bag with the first aid kit inside. Next, she caught the smell of food. On the coffee table in front of her was a cup of water and a big turkey grinder. After a moment Karai heard footsteps and in walked Ryko. He was also completely washed up with a new darker blue hoodie, pants and a new set of duct tape. Plus, he smelled good. At least he still knew how to keep clean.

Ryko was licking the sauce of a meatball and as she watched him, the Hunter tilted his head up while gazing down at her. Tongue still on meatball.

From what Karai could see that the hood's shadow didn't cover, Ryko's eye color was a golden-amber with a few specks of dark brown in it. And he looked to be extremely attractive.

Realizing she could see more of him from her reaction, he jumped, whirled around and pulled the hood down further.

_'He's got a pretty eye color.'_

Ryko sighed as Karai spoke.

"Thank you Huntie."

He turned back around while making sure his face was kept hidden. She was smiling at him "thanks for being my savior. And well…everything." Ryko nodded to her then sat in front of the table after finishing his meatball. She saw him smile at her as Karai ate; realizing that she's growing to trust him so fast even shortly after they met. Yup, she definitely reminded him of…her…

Then Karai spotted the scar.

It was jagged, large and ran down the left side of his face from his cheek, jaw line and down half-way across his throat.

"What happened?" she asked between bite and pointing. It was almost an inch thick while someone would notice it very easily. Knowing what she was asking, Ryko put a fist in his open hand.

"Fight?"

A nod.

"From when this happened?"

A shake of his head no. He tried his best in telling her he got it three years ago, and somehow she understood. Ryko was born and raised in a rough part of New York with an abusive dad but a defensive mom. His father sure loved his drugs. But Ryko had a good life anyway. He was happy, healthy, had a lot of friends, good job, good home and fun times. He's a very friendly, nice man but also had enemies. One night he ran into one of them and he happened to have a huge knife. Though Ryko ended up winning by knocking the guy unconscious.

Ryko is a very strong guy in every way who never let his guard down. But since things were different now, it was hard for him to do so.

"Wow…I'm glad you didn't die."

Ryko smiled again. He wanted to say something so desperately badly to her; to talk again. He missed that so much that it would ache.

**_"Ahyee."_** He cooed. When she was done eating, Karai asked: "You're probably wondering how I got here huh?"

Another nod.

She took in a breath and began explaining everything. From leaving her home to the Tank and then ending up alone. Until Ryko showed. His mouth was slightly gaped open now. To get chased by a Tank like that and not get killed was a miracle to him.

_'You really are something…' _he thought. Now he was really determined to get her back to her family.

"How's your wound?" came the next question.

Ryko revealed his fresh bandages to her while growling at them. Before getting attacked, he was trying to get away from everything. Until suddenly that Hunter pounced him from out of nowhere. The two fought and fought hard. But the Hunter won. The infection didn't take long to take effect afterwards. Ryko had passed out from the pain. He never died and was revived; he just woke back up. So he wasn't considered as a zombie.

"You know I saw your attacker. He's dead now."

**_"Rygruph." _**Ryko grumbled as a reply, meaning "good." She understood that.

Soon it was getting dark outside. Ryko checked thoroughly all around the house for every door and window to be locked up and secured. After drawing all of the curtains closed, he crawled back over to a sleepy Karai watching T.V with the volume lowered. Before they knew it though, it was completely black out. Karai settled back on her couch while pulling a blanket onto herself as Ryko watched.

"G' night Huntie." She yawned.

He cooed in response then turned everything off. Next he curled up next to the couch and fell asleep.


	5. Journey begins

**A/N: Alritey then, thanks y'all for reading, reviewing and liking mah story! I'm really having a fun time writing it, so much is appreciated. Hope you all like this next chapter; since Karai and Ryko's lil' adventure starts here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.**

**Claimer: But I do own Karai and everyone else; including Ryko, my amazing Hunter. HE'S ALL MINE! VALVE WILL NEVER HAVE HIM!**

***As I'm protesting, Ryko happily screeches then tackles me for a hug.***

***I yell in surprise; then he snuggles with me.***

**Ryko: _Bluraphuhewee!_ (Translation: I Love you Michaela!)**

**Me: *somehow able to understand* Love ya too Ryko!**

**OHOHO.**

"We've searched the entire town back at home; where do ya think she'd be around here?"

"We have to keep looking!"

"Now where the fuck would a six-year-old go?"

"Karai!"

Ryan, Castiel and the others were now walking around in an abandoned city. They had hid their cars so neither would get ambushed by anything for Skwee was waiting for them inside. "Hey Karai! Where are you?!" Marka called out frightened. "Do ya think...m-maybe-"

"Shut-up!" Remzi hissed, cutting Jay off but low enough so the adults couldn't hear. "She isn't dead. She can't be! She can't...Marka, what do you think?"

The little Hawaiian girl stammered to say something but stopped when her mom yelled out: "Spitter!"

A long-neck, dangling jaw woman with two pigtails came running at them screaming. She then spat stomach acid at them so everyone had to jump out of the way. Next, Ryan, Castiel and Evada shot at her. When the Spitter went down, they had to go around her to avoid the remaining acid. So far they've killed a Witch, three Spitters, four Smokers, two Jockeys, two Boomers, three Chargers and three Tanks with much effort. But there were never any Hunters. They haven't seen one for miles.

Liela then gasped which got everyone's attention. They fallowed her pointed finger to find a little corpse on the ground. They all became full of dread as they killed off the common infected coming at them. When the group reached it as Ryan muttered: "it's not her; it's not her..." the friends discovered it was a different little girl. She looked no older than nine.

Ryan sighed as Liela covered her mouth and Castiel took his fedora hat off then placed it in front of his chest. Evada just stared in horror while the kids began to whimper. Finally, Ryan found a tarp nearby and walked over to her with it. He knelt down and saw that her stomach had been ripped clean open.

"I'm sorry this happened to you..." Ryan said as he put the tarp over her.

After he stood back up facing away from everyone. Evada sobbed at the ground, Liela eyed the tarp while making sure the kids weren't looking. Castiel had sadly closed his eyes in respect.

The city was eerily quiet. The only noise were Evada's cries.

...

Back at the house, Karai over checked the bag to make sure everything was there. Ryko meanwhile was still sleeping. As Karai explored the house, she came across a photography camera. It was brand new and unused. So she took it then went back to the living room up to Ryko. After turning it on, Karai positioned it for a picture. She could hear him snoring lightly. The picture was taken once she hit the button and it came out great. She was a smart kid. Ryko kept snoring as she looked at him.

_'I wonder what the rest of him looks like...'_

Karai slowly went to take the hood off but paused and shook her head. Thinking she needs to respect that he wants it on. Karai turned off and put her camera in the bag. Next she sat in front of him; staring at the scar.

She lightly moved her fingers over it until Karai slid her hand up to his cheek. The touch startled Ryko awake and both jumped in surprise. When he saw it was just her, he relaxed.

"Oh. H-hi Huntie."

He smiled and went to ruffle her hair. Karai slightly flinched at first so he paused; fingers drooping. However she relaxed and let him. They both then heard his stomach growl. Ryko gazed at it and got up as Karai giggled. He entered the kitchen and found some more meat in the fridge. Ryko refused to eat humans no matter how strong his blood lust got; after all, he is still a human. Only now cursed with a horrible virus.

He wold never eat an animal alive either, for he is a lover of them. Both regulars and legendaries.

After Ryko's snack, he went back in the living room looking at Karai while nudging his head towards the kitchen. "It's OK I already ate." she assured. Ryko let out a small grunt as a response. He noticed she packed more clothes into her bag. Then he strolled over to a window. Crouching, he cautiously moved the curtains aside and glanced around; making sure the coast was clear.

When everything looked all good Ryko pulled his hood down more then motioned Karai to fallow. She slung the bag over her shoulder as he held her hand tight while opening the front door.

This was it.

The journey began.

He had to get her home.

...

A while has passed. Ryko sniffed the air and caught the scent of a Boomer. He grabbed Karai and dove behind an abandoned car. The two friends peered through the cracked windows and spot a very fat man with boils on his stomach and face lumbering about. He made disturbing and disgusting noises as Karai nervously watched with Ryko holding her close snarling.

Suddenly, the Boomer puked all over himself. Ryko scrunched his nose in disgust. They truly were nasty. At least he didn't become a nightmare like that.

It didn't take long though for the sounds of a horde coming. The common infected came running and surrounded the Boomer; beating him to death and tearing him apart. While they were distracted, Ryko had Karai look away so she wouldn't see any more of the macabre. He kept an eye on them as the two silently slipped away.

Later on, they found themselves walking through a nice part of the woods. It's been at least hours since they've left the house. Karai looked up to see tropical birds fly pass chirping. So she set her bag down to take the camera out thinking she should have some fun in making a tour out of this.

Ryko was still on guard; searching for any threats until he turned at the sound of the camera's click. Karai looked at and aimed it at him. He was surprised when she pressed the button, and laughed when she saw his reaction in the picture.

Seeing this he felt content. So Ryko fully faced Karai with a warm, soft smile for her to take another one. They continued on after that. Karai scanned her surroundings while keeping close to Ryko. However, he froze in his tracks, causing Karai to bump into him.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Ryko menacingly growled. And soon after, both heard a loud roar coming **RIGHT AT THEM.** Karai yelped in fear when the two turned and saw a Charger coming. Ryko picked her up onto his back and ran as fast as he could with the Charger close behind.

The Hunter leaped into a large tree as Karai's grip got tighter around him. He sat themselves on a branch right as the Charger rammed into it.

Karai yelped again as Ryko held her close glaring at their attacker. The Charger howled and roared at them. Karai put her camera away then Ryko cradled her in one arm as he jumped through the trees. Charger chased after them until they were out of sight.

A few more hours passed but the pair were now out of the woods. Karai was now having a hard time keeping her eyes open though. Her vision began to blur.

_'Should of packed some waters...'_

The heat was unbearable; making her wonder how Ryko was still able to keep his head up.

She coughed the dropped to a knee. The Hunter spun around and became alarmed at her condition.

"Huntie...I'm-"

He nodded, cutting Karai off and picked her up. He frantically looked around and to his luck, spotted a delivery truck which crashed at the bottom of the hill from the road they were on. He quickly bound for it, gently set her down and ripped the back doors open. Ryko rummaged through the supplies and found a package of bottled waters. He tore it apart, took one and brought Karai inside out of the heat.

Ryko helped her drink in worry until she grabbed the bottle slowly and chugged it on her own. He sighed in relief as he grabbed one for himself.

Both kept shyly glancing at one another which had Karai chuckle. She heard him make a noise that sounded like a giggle and looked at him. His mouth was parted happily. Karai could see a bit more under the hood so she cocked her head in a teasing way.

His smile turned into a small gaped frown and Ryko pulled it down more, shaking his lowered head. She tucked in her lips while crawling over to him. "Why won't you let me see?...do you think you're some ugly?..."

He didn't look at her. But he nodded.

Karai shook her head. "No. No I think you're far from that." Ryko cautiously peered at her as she raised a hand.

"Trust me?"

Ryko hesitated at first but then slowly faced her. He was thinking twice about the decision while she reached for his hood but reminded himself that he trusted her.

However, there was that chance of shit could go down; this would be it...and their friendship could be over.

Just as she went to pull the hood off, both heard a loud crying which made them look outside at the same time. Karai withdrew and packed many water bottles as Ryko snarled at the outside scene. "Someone else is still alive! Or hurt!" Karai exclaimed while picking up the bag and running out of the truck.

_'Karai wait! **PLEASE!**'_ Ryko wailed in his head. But all she heard was the shrieks and cries he now made as he stumbled after her.

She ran a good distance until Karai made it to another abandoned town. It looked it was a nice place; but felt darker somehow. Who ever they heard was a loud wailer. She paused looking around.

"Hello?"

Ryko appeared behind her out of breath and scowled the girl. She cringed "I'm-I'm sorry..."

He huffed then eyed the town, making him freeze.

_'Oh God, not this place...Anywhere else but here...'_

"Are you OK?" Karai quietly asked when she saw his strange, new behavior. His heavy breathing, hands trembling. Ryko appeared to be scared of something.

When no answer came, Karai turned the other way-only to spot a skinny, crouched, pale figure sitting away from them crying.

"Hey."

Ryko turned in the direction and a raspy gasp escaped him as he grabbed Karai's shoulder.

"She could be hurt Huntie!"

Karai looked at him with pleading eyes but he strongly stated "no." The figure had long, white-blonde hair, a tattered white tank top and bikini bottom along with long, bloody claws replacing each finger.

However, when Ryko glared at her his eyes met blood red ones.

She screeched after getting up as the Witch ran at them slashing the air. Ryko shoved Karai away, causing her to stumble to the ground while the infected woman tackled him. They both screamed as she slashed away at Ryko. He snarled and violently kicked her back. The Witch cried startled with Karai watching. The Witch leaped at Ryko and clawed at his arm. He paused for a moment then clawed at her stomach. Karai jumped back up to her feet and began throwing rocks at the attacker. The Witch faced her but before she could go for Karai, Ryko tackled her back.

She swiped the back of his knee in return which made a painful popping noise. Ryko screeched in agony as he went down. The Witch tried hacking at him again but he tripped her with his good leg. The two rolled until he was on top of her. Finally, Ryko sliced his way into the Witch. She howled and screamed while trying to push him off and claw at him as he mauled her insides out. Blood, guts, gore, horrid fluids and more sprayed every where until Ryko snapped her neck; landing the final kill.

Karai watched him stand shakily, pissed and now with a limp.

But he fell back to his knees after stepping away from the body whimpering in pain. Ryko smeared as much blood as he could off of his face for he hated the feeling.

"Huntie!" Karai shouted. He looked up to see her running for him. However, the familiar, mutated tongue shot out from the shadows, wrapped around and dragged the screaming girl away. Ryko desperately reached a hand out while still on his knees crying in fear, pain and misery as he watched her disappear.

She dragged her hands along the ground looking for anything sharp. _'Why do these things keep attacking me?!'_ she thought angrily.

Finally, she was able to grab a nice, sharp rock.

**_"LET GO OF ME!"_**

Karai stabbed and hacked at the tongue still dragging her. Soon after she heard the unseen Smoker crying in pain. She was able to cut it off; causing blood to splatter, unwrap from it and got away.

It didn't take long for her to run into Ryko; who was limping to the tempted rescue. He fell on his ass from the impact while she buried herself into him. The Hunter held her with one arm while using the other to hold himself up. They looked at each other stunned until a horde of the common infected was heard at a far distance.

So Karai helped Ryko up then the pair staggered away. After picking up the bag, Ryko led her to a nice, small, dark green house.

**A/N: So...that's...the end of chapter five. I hope everyone liked it; cheers to Ryko for killing zee Witch! **

**Ryko rubbing his knee with pursed lips: _blurphuuuueee..._**

***I toss him an ice pack and some pain killers. Then goes over to massage it.***

**Anyway, till next time!**

**-Evilangel ;) **


	6. The painful truth

**_A/N: ...God what have I done? I actually teared up a little while writing this chapter. I feel horrible for poor ole' Ryko..._**

**_Ryko: ..._**

Ryko burst through the front door and they staggered inside. After he locked it, Karai closed all the curtains in the windows. Once that was done, Ryko led her to a bed in the next room. She looked around; observing that it was a one-story place. Small, but nice.

Ryko was pissed. Royally pissed. How could she just run off like that?!

Karai sensed his anger.

They sat on a large, soft bed with him on the edge and her in the corner watching. With shaky breaths, he placed a hand over his face trying to deal with the pain.

"Huntie? A-are you...are you?-"

**_"Rrhhyyee!" _**he screamed when she went over and touched his shoulder. Karai shot back into her corner staring in horror as he eyed her. The deep frown on his face said it all.

Her bottom lip quivered "sorry! I'm sorry Huntie! I thought she was someone in trouble! I was stupid yes! I should of listened to you!"

Ryko struggled to get up, turned and grabbed her leg then yanked her over to him forcefully. "No! Don't h-hurt me!"

She suddenly felt him stop and fell silent. Karai looked over her shoulder since she was on her stomach. His mouth was in an O shape. And she could tell he was staring at her in disbelief.

That last sentence killed him.

_'...I would NEVER hurt you...'_

He lowered his gaze as Ryko let go and sat back down. Karai stared at him as she slowly pulled her leg back. Ryko was able to control the blood lust by killing other infected often; so he could remain safe around her. He only wanted to see if she was alright...

When he didn't do anything else, Karai crawled over to then wrapped her arms around one of his in a snuggle. That's when she heard him sniffle.

Was he?...

Ryko glanced behind himself and saw her looking up at him. He pointed at her then made a wrapping motion with his finger. She nodded "I'm-I'm OK..."

The Hunter meekly smiled. He then gently pulled out of her grip as she yawned while he limped into another bedroom. One that belonged to a little kid. Ryko popped his knee back into place with a painful grunt then grabbed two things before leaving.

"Are you OK from that fight?" Karai asked when she saw him coming back. Ryko shrugged, but then nodded.

He had her lie down in the bed. They were both due for a quick nap. Ryko bent down and gave her a cute turquoise-colored teddy bear with a checkered bow tied at its neck. "Thank you." she said taking it. Ryko replied with a squeak before entering the living room with his object and crashed on the couch. He stared at the object silently mourning until they both passed out from exhaustion.

...

Karai woke up to the sound of sniffling again. She rose looking around the room before investigating while rubbing her eyes. She felt like she slept for a thousand years when it's only been three to four hours.

She entered the living room towards the couch. Ryko was squirming on it with a disturbed expression on his face; like as if he was having a nightmare. Karai pondered if she should wake him up.

She figured she should. Karai went over to shake him a couple of times. When that didn't work, she yelled his name a few times while shaking him slightly harder. Ryko jumped almost over the couch in a mess with a cold sweat. Seeing that his hoodie was up, Karai noticed a very nice, strong eight-pack on his pale stomach. She also saw that more than part of his face this time but he turned away without noticing her.

"Huntie did you have a bad dream?"

Ryko whipped his head at her with lips tucked in. He crouched on all fours and pounced away. "Hey! Wait!" she called, giving chase.

Ryko walked on two's back in the bedroom where both sat back down. Karai saw that his hood was going to fall off. But he quickly fixed it. She tilted her head.

"Turn to me?"

He knew what she wanted and hesitated. But he turned to her anyway; with his face well hidden.

"Remember the truck...let me see please?"

He didn't move.

"It's OK."

After a few long moments, Ryko moved his taloned hands up to the hood. Pausing every couple of seconds. But he finally gripped it and slowly pulled it down...

...This was it...

The light in the house hit him perfectly. Karai smiled "You're not ugly at all. I think you're far from a monster." At those words, Ryko fixed his eyes on her in surprise.

His eyes were that golden-amber color with dark brown specks in both of them like she's seen before. He wasn't decaying in any way at all. His face looked completely human. The soft, clear skin was also becoming pale with small cuts here and there, not to mention the scar. But it was still completely fine. He also has a full head of dark, dark brown, short, shaggy hair. his long strand of bangs reached the middle of the bridge of his nose. His whole facial structure was slim and his whole appearance looked to be a lot more of an eighteen-year-old than his actual age. Any girl would go for Ryko.

He was beautiful.

Karai smiled. Then she giggled. So, this is what he looked like. She wondered why he would think of himself the way he does.

Next though, Ryko stood up and pulled the hood back down over his eyes further than usual while facing away from her. He didn't want Karai to see that he was going to cry. _'Fuck you're **SO** much like her...but now you're more than that...'_

"What's wrong?!" Karai exclaimed once she saw him tremble. To answer that, Ryko went in the living room, came back and gave her something. She looked at it.

The object he had earlier. Written on the back was: **"Vayva Rouden. Age ten-2004."**

She turned it over to reveal a picture of a girl who looked a lot like Ryko. Only her hair was curly and lighter in color with silver-blue eyes.

"Is she your daughter?" Karai half-whispered, looking from the smiling girl up to him. He shook his head and tried his hardest to speak; which surprised her.

"S...s...sii!..."

"Sister?"

Ryko slowly nodded.

Karai's eyes grew to the size of saucers as a big open frown formed on her face. Ryko started wiping at his cheeks but Karai already saw the tears fall.

The nightmare he had was what happened here. The little house was the vacation home Ryko rented for both of them. Their parents had died in a major flood while they were visiting family in Georgia when Vayva was five years old so Ryko took her in. He brought her on vacation with him and they were three weeks into it when the outbreak started...

_Ryko was at a store when it began. He ran, trying to get away from it all. But first, he had to get Vayva. The store wasn't far so he had taken a quick walk there. Ryko ran for the house through the chaos in time to see the infected dragging his screaming, kicking sister out of it. "VAYVA!" Ryko screamed, picking up his pace. She yelled out his name in terror then screamed in pain when they bit into her._

_Ryko screamed but was suddenly pounced by that Hunter. The two fought violently as Vayva was being eaten alive. Then came the bite. Ryko wailed as the Hunter slashed at him until the moment came when he passed out._

_What seemed like an hour went by and he woke back up in extreme pain. He was stiff at first, but all of his senses were stronger except for his vision. That became weaker than before. Ryko looked to where his sister was last but she wasn't there...only a bloody mess was left behind._

_He went to cry her name but a shriek came out instead; startling him. Ryko tried many times to talk but with no success. Panicked and terrified, he staggered to some survivors after getting up with a hand out stretched, crying in misery for help. However, all he saw was pure fear on their faces, thinking that he was already far too gone to be saved..._

_So they ran._

_Leaving him to suffer._

_He dropped to his knees screeching. Bending down and curling into a ball his hands trembled, not knowing what to do. Until his sudden need for blood came in which he couldn't control. And it scared him even more._

_Then Ryko saw a woman running away._

_And he pounced her..._

Karai stared at the picture as her eyes teared up. She gazed back at Ryko who was now sobbing. Karai reminded him of Vayva in so many ways; laughs, fears, personalities...Vayva was his only family left. Their other relatives living far away; including the ones who perished in the Georgia flood. And now that Vayva is also gone, he had no one...

A tear fell down Karai's cheek. Her heart shattered. She now wished she could do something-anything- to bring his sister back for him. The person he lost.

"...Vay..." Ryko croaked before coughing. Straining his voice into trying to say one word was so hard for him now. Especially when crying.

Karai gently tugged the back of his hoodie so he turned around. He crouched to her level and her voice shook as she spoke.

"You tried your best to save her..."

His eye that she could see was wide open and watery. He lifted up a taloned hand as Karai reached out and wiped a tear off his cheek. Ryko placed his hand on hers when hers was flattened against his cheek and left it there as he looked down closing his eyes.

After a minute Karai slinked off the bed and hugged him. Ryko blinked before embracing back, resting his forehead on her shoulder while slumping. Karai's knees were between his as his hold got a little tighter but she didn't care; he needed the comfort.

Ryko then confirmed in his head that it was safe for him to say she was his little girl now.

He was one of the few that remembered his life before becoming infected. The memories of the past teased and tormented him in many ways. He wanted his happy life back so badly much. These thoughts had him let out another sob while burying his face in the crook of Karai's neck. And she rubbed his back when he started to shake from the sadness overwhelming him.

Next Karai let go and grasped his arms. She led him onto the bed then both laid down. She moved the teddy bear out of the way, causing Ryko to squeak. She looked at him while he took the bear, lifted the bag from the floor and made a "put it in" motion. "You want me to keep it?" Karai guessed. Ryko nodded, handing it back. She glanced at the picture; knowing that it was Vayva's. "...You sure?"

Another nod.

With that, she held it close to her chest. "I'll take good care of it. I'll keep it with me forever even when the day I die."

Ryko tucked in his lips with a smile tearfully at her. Another question popped into her head. "Hey Huntie, I know this is random but, when were you born?"

Ryko turned to the night stand and pulled an old calendar out of the drawer. After flipping through it, he pointed out the day. "July fourteenth." Karai said as he traced his year on the wall, which she carefully watched. "July fourteenth, 1979?"

She got a smirk for an answer. Karai nodded "my birthday's January twenty-first."

Then Ryko's stomach growled once again and Karai giggled when he poked it. He scooped her up and ventured into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and freezer to rummage through. There was nothing much at all in them. He closed the doors then wiped the remaining tears from his eyes as he went for the cabinets. _'To catch a_ _Hunter crying is something one doesn't see everyday I would think.'_ Karai thought.

Ryko grunted in frustration but then suddenly held his head with eyes squeezed shut. Karai stared in curious worry until he went over to pick her up again. They exited the house to go to the store. But first, Ryko put Karai down and had her hide behind a bush.

Next he faced the common infected and with a snarl, launched at them. Karai glanced away while he mutilated the shit out of them. However though she couldn't help but notice how much more violent he got...especially with the Witch.

Karai looked back to discover that nothing was left of Ryko's victims. The Hunter lurked back over to her covered in dark blood. He held out his hand which she took and they made their way to the store. He **_WOULD NOT _**make the same mistake again. Even if it was only days ago.

Once in the store, both saw it was abandoned of any life. The two scavenged the place and Karai found hot pockets out back as Ryko sniffed at some coffees. He remembered these. He stood up on his feet and shoved two in each pocket of his hoodie.

**_"Areeh?" _**he chirped when Karai wasn't in sight. "K...Ka?..."

"I'm here!" Karai announced from behind him. He turned around and she was staring up at him with a full shopping basket. "Hope you don't mind what I got. I just filled it up as I went." Ryko shrugged shaking his head. The Hunter ruffled her hair and her happy expression lightened his mood up even more.

Next he gingerly walked past her to get more supplies. His limp was going away pretty damn fast; or, at least he was trying his best to walk it off. He has a very nice, deep voice from what Karai could hear when he tried to talk. Raspy, but hey, at least he was trying.

Ryko cooed for her to fallow. It was getting dark out so they had to leave fast. Karai put everything in her trusty bag and fallowed him. But Ryko froze in the doorway staring off to the side. Karai moved her eyes to what he was looking at and spotted a body in a hoodie.

Ryko gently pushed it over with his foot; revealing the dead female Hunter. He sadly sighed and looked away. She looked to be fourteen years old and had green-brown eyes frozen wide open with long, wavy black hair. Her hoodie was a dark brown with black duct tape and dark orange sweatpants.

Karai stared in surprise. Something had attacked and tore her throat clear out. Though both wondered how and why they didn't notice her before. Karai hasn't seen any other Hunters for miles or days now except for dead ones. Could Ryko be the last Hunter?

He bent down and closed the the girl's eyes. He then picked Karai up onto his shoulders and walked away.

…

After dinner and for Ryko cleaning himself up, they both were snuggled in the bed. Safe from harm for now. "I'm so sorry about your sister." Karai muttered, eying him. He slowly turned away tucking in his lips. Karai crawled up his chest to cuddle "but I'm here. I'm with you; so you're not alone." she reminded as he faced and wrapped his arms around her.

She placed her head on his chest "love you Huntie." she said before falling asleep.

He smiled sweetly and stroked her hair. Minutes later Ryko looked down and fished out the camera. After turning it on he fumbled with it until the taken pictures came on the screen. He scanned through them. Nature walk, him in the woods, until he tilted his head on the last one. Him sleeping at the other house next to the couch. Ryko chuckled though and clicked back to the home screen.

He raised it above their heads with him staring at it. After a click of the button, a great picture of the two came out. Karai sleeping on his chest as he was looking up at the camera. His face fully showing in that one.

Then he turned the lamp next to the bed off after switching off and putting the camera down. Ryko put his forehead on Karai while holding her closer. He could feel her chest rise and fall during her breaths as he let our a purring-like noise; wishing he could the get the actual words out.

But what he thought was:

_'I love you too.'_

**_A/N: And that is why I mentally cried in a dark corner._**

**_*Ryko stares at the picture of his sister then holds it to his chest with tears in his eyes.*_**

**_*I watch him with intense eyes and with a quivering bottom lip till I become a fucking softy.*_**

**_Me: AAWWWW! *Launches at him with open arms and gives him a hug. He hugs back burying his face into the crook of my neck sniffling. But suddenly his hold gets tighter, alarming me._**

**_Me half-whispering: Ryko...I...can't...b-breath..._**

**_*I look at everyone*_**

**_Me: T-till next...time..._**

**_-Evilangel... ='(_**


	7. Blood lust

When the next morning came, Karai woke up finding herself on top of Ryko as if he was the mattress and his chest was the pillow. His head was to the side; covering his scar. One hand had been flung next to his face while the other was draped over her. He appeared angelic. Ryko looked so peaceful when sleeping. That cute, light snore of his could be heard as his chest rose and fell. Karai laid back down then snuggled closer to his warm body with the teddy bear while pulling their blankets up more. Feeling safe and secure.

He never smelled like death or decay like Karai's nose had caught a whiff of from others; instead he smelled like chocolate axe. And he wasn't deformed at all like most infected she's witnessed. But then again Karai reminded herself that Ryko keeps himself clean; and that the infection must of effected some more than others. And also, Ryko was alive.

After everything they've been through together so far, she considered him as a brother.

Curiosity hit her though. The little girl carefully got out of bed without waking Ryko up and explored the house more. However, when she was about to enter the kitchen, Karai heard a gruesome sound. Dreadfully, she went over to a window and pulled the curtain open a tiny crack to which no one would notice easily. She looked out; only to witness a small group of infected pulling out the guts of what was once a living person.

They must of dragged it from wherever recently because she didn't hear anything.

Karai stepped back quickly letting the curtain drop. Shuddering she then made her way to her destination. Looking around in it she spotted a photo book so she went over, took it and sat at the kitchen table while opening it.

Inside was a little note on the front which read:

**"If you ever miss me during your vacation, look at these. Hope you and Vayva have fun! Love you,**

**Tara."**

Karai flipped through the pages filled with pictures. Ryko was in them with other people; his friends. Everyone was having a good time in each of them. From drinking, bars, clubs, parties, to concerts, movie theaters, road trips, beaches and much more. Ryko was smiling and laughing in each one with his buddies. She then noticed a young lady with curly, black hair and blue eyes with a slim figure was almost always with him.

Was this Tara?

Karai stared at Ryko looking big-eyed and appearing adorable in another picture. Then an image of him as a crouching, snarling Hunter with his face half-hidden flashed through her mind.

Karai couldn't feel as horrible for anyone else as she did for him. She sat straight up and looked over at the second kitchen entrance where Ryko was standing watching her. She didn't even hear him coming.

He crawled over after getting on all fours then sat crouched next to her. They both stared at the woman in the pictures. "What's her name?" Karai asked but right after, she mentally kicked herself. _'Why'd I asked that?! He can't!-'_

She was thrown from her mind-shouting when she saw Ryko trying to answer. He strained, struggled; but not even a letter came out. The Hunter then grasped his throat sadly looking at her. She understood. And nodded.

Ryko stood up staring at the picture. Tara Minx was his girlfriend. They were happy, a cute couple and loved each other very much. But now he knew he could never go back to her...or any of his friends.

Not after what he's become.

Karai respectively closed the book. "Wanna take this and Vayva's picture with us?" Ryko nodded. "Alright." she replied as he crouched back down. Karai's eyes trailed onto him when she heard him growl. He was staring at his clawed hands until he curled them into fists.

_'Why did it have to be me?!...'_

…

"We searched the entire fucking island. Not a trace of her." Castiel growled, angered by their failure at finding Karai. Marka observed the cop from the backseat until she looked at her mother. Understanding what Cas meant, she had to know.

"M-mom...is Karai?..."

Liela sniffled as she tried holding her tears back glancing at her. "I-I don't know sweetheart. But we have to hope for the best. Pray for her."

Marka nodded as her mouth quivered. They were both trying to recover from when the group found Marka's infected father. He attacked Ryan; which led the other adults to put him down and out of his misery before he could bite. That was just yesterday.

Marka looked to the sky.

"Daddy, please watch over Karai."

In the jeep, Remzi and Jay had fallen asleep. Evada stared out her window shaking as her tears poured. Ryan wiped his away until he pounded on the steering wheel. Skwee jumped from the noise and quickly looked around as Evada let out a silent sob. Ryan never took his eyes off the road but he leaned over to give her a kiss and a comforting rub on her shoulder; but he knew very well it wouldn't make her feel better at all. However, when a group of common infected appeared after a dip in the road, the officer floored it in extreme rage as they ran at the jeep screaming.

Broken bones and the sound of guts being squashed erupted as blood splattered all over the jeep with the infected going under. The sudden movement of bumps startled Remzi and Jay awake while Skwee chirped and flapped his wings while he tired to keep his balance on the back of the seat.

"Holy shit!" Castiel and Liela exclaimed when they saw the macabre. Splatters of blood was also able to hit parts of their car. After that though both relaxed. Liela gazed out her window and sighed sadly when she saw the once beautiful trees now painted in red. Marka uncovered her eyes once it was over. And begged to God that Karai was alright.

Remzi looked out the windshield as his father breathed angrily. "Wh...where are we?" he quietly asked when a metal gate with barbed, electrical and laser wired fences came into view. "Whoa." Jay muttered.

Two armed military soldiers raised their hand, signaling for them to stop when both cars rolled up to them. Ryan rolled his window down as they approached them.

"Were any of you bitten?" The one talking to Castiel asked. He shook his head "every one of us are survivors."

"Please! Our daughter is still out there!" Evada wailed after the soldiers checked everyone-including Skwee- over anyway. Soldier one gazed at her and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry ma'am. But...chances she's either infected or-"

"How the **FUCK** can you just say that?!" Ryan roared "Ryan! Ease down!" Castiel called from behind. "It would be a whole different God damn story if it was your kid right?!" Lambert continued.

The soldier tucked in his lips "again, I'm so sorry. But we have to get into the evacuation area right now-"

He was cut off when Ryan violently shoved him back. From there, all three kids watched nervously as the adults argued and flashed guns at each other for quite some time. That is, until the whole group heard a Smoker's horrid scream. As they all looked around, soldier two peered his eyes up cursing under his breath. "He's in the trees..."

Suddenly a large military truck appeared behind the two cars while Ryan and the others were forced back into them as they protested. The gates opened as the truck drove them into entering. Meanwhile the soldiers shot where the Smoker was at after he tried to snag one of them with his tongue.

…

Karai pulled on some new clothes after taking a shower. Same with Ryko. She then slipped on the bag for they were getting ready to leave. Next Karai found Ryko staring into Vayva's nearly empty room. He quietly sighed as he gazed down at her. She glanced up into his eyes after looking in. It had been a few days since they first came here. The two stayed for safety. But mainly for Ryko to say his final goodbyes.

He held Karai to him as he slowly closed the bedroom door.

After, they found themselves outside continuing with their harsh trip. However Ryko paused so Karai stopped and waited for him. He stared at the little dark green house from a sideways view for the longest time; until he pulled his hood over his head and walked away. Never looking back again.

…

Hours passed with the Hunter leading the way and Karai happily trudging close behind. But then, Ryko sat on his knees from his crawling position gripping his head. Karai watched him in confusion. "Huntie?"

Ryko grunted in what sounded like pain. He hasn't killed any infected in a while...

The Hunter quickly turned around and picked Karai up. He dashed in another direction and soon, they came across a small, brick shed-like shanty with a metal door. It was abandoned; with vines and tree branches hiding it. There was also gore visible. Whoever was there last didn't get to where they were going.

Ryko gingerly pushed her inside, closed the door and motioned for her to lock it; which she did. But when she was about to ask him what's wrong he scurried away. Karai stared at the door in surprise.

Ryko was now in a ball on his knees. He was trying in desperation to control himself; trying to figure out where ANY infected could be.

_'No, no, no, no!'_ he screamed in his head as his vision turned an Orange color. _**"AAAAYYEEAAHHH!"** _He held both sides of his head screeching...until he couldn't take it anymore.

Karai looked around through the strong metal bars in the windows. Trying to catch a glimpse of Ryko until-

_**"AAHH-RHEY!"**_

Ryko pounced up to the window as Karai leaped back. He was trying to get in.

He was...

When Karai looked into his eyes, she knew right then and there it was the _**blood lust.**_

"Huntie! No! Don't!"she cried as he tried reaching for her wildly. Ryko clawed at the bars, tried to break them. The little girl screamed for him to stop. He slammed himself against the door. Kicked it, pushed on it with all of his strength until he went for the next window. The Hunter tried squeezing through but failed. All the while Karai had tears in her eyes shouting at him to fight it; to find himself again.

He threw his body into the door, yelping when he hurt his shoulder but continued on. Finally though, the commotion died down. Karai ran to the window; as her mind yelled at her not to. It was a stupid move, but she had to see if he was alright. She could hear his heavy breaths and growls.

However...

**"RYKO! NO!-"**

She had no time to react anymore when he leaped back shrieking and clawed her chest and left arm. Karai stumbled back as blood gushed onto him. There was a quick moment of silence while she looked down at the bloody wounds and both gasped out loud in horror at the sight of them.

...Karai looked back at him. Ryko's eyes were wide in fear until he lowered his head with a low growl until the hood hid him. His arms hung between the bars.

"Huntie?!" Karai worriedly exclaimed, walking back over with hands out stretched. But he viciously hissed and she froze.

After a few moments, his vision began to return to normal. When it was completely clear, Ryko looked at her helplessly with a tiny squeak reaching a hand out for her. But she back into a corner. Never taking her eyes off him. He watched Karai for another moment before slinking to the front of the door again.

Slowly, he raised his once clean hands and looked down at them. Her blood streamed across and dripped off of them.

And after, his tears fell on them while his vision blurred. Again he fell to his knees and sulked against the door.

_'I'm sorry!...I'm **SO FUCKING** sorry!...'_

He began to cry again with his face in his palms. And without a voice, he couldn't wail out to her what he just thought.

The blood lust was returning. So Ryko struggled to his feet and ran off; determined to kill some infected now.

In the room, Karai instantly started working on her wounds when she was alone. She cleaned them out, stitched them shut then bandaged them up completely. After all, she was pretty smart. "Those are gonna be great scars." Karai mumbled to herself after looking at the patches. But she knew it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him.

Ryko sprinted as fast as he could. He ran until the Hunter eventually reached the top of a small hill. Looking down and sniffing around, he finally spotted what he was searching for.

Ryko snarled in bitter anger at both them and himself. He let out a deep, furious scream while pouncing on the closest common infected. He grabbed its head and smashed it open against a rock. Red stuff spurted out as he shredded the body to pieces until he flailed his arms to keep from falling back. The organs slid out of his hands as Ryko death glared another infected with a rumble in his throat after hearing it cough.

With a shriek, he jumped at it and started hacking and slashing away at its flesh. He finished it off by snapping the head back so fiercely its throat ripped open. The infected gurgled on its own blood as the now exposed windpipe sprayed fluid until it fell.

The next one had its spine painfully torn out, another one had its eyes gouged out then its head ripped off. Ryko punched though another one's chest and pulled out the still beating heart. He crushed it and threw it to the side on the ground as he walked away.

He tortured the next two by pinning them down and slowly tore their limbs off. With the last one, Ryko ripped its face off with his claws then broke its neck and ribs.

When the Hunter was finished, he stood among the bodies glaring at his horrifying work. That is, until bullets were fired at him. One tore a hole in his hoodie and he flinched but quickly turned to the source sneering.

He spotted a lone survivor now frantically reloading his gun. Ryko crawled at him in a fast pace. "Oh shi!-"

_**"YEAHH!"** _Ryko screamed as he jumped on the survivor. It was a man. He shot a bullet off target as they fell to the ground. Ryko started tearing at him blindly while the man fought with all of his strength yelling. He blocked himself with the gun so Ryko stood up, kicked it out of his hands then dropped back down on him.

The man punched him in the face so Ryko angrily slashed his chest wide open. He screamed at the sky in agony and that's when Ryko drove his fist into his stomach. The man gasped as blood gushed from his mouth.

The Hunter ripped his stomach out as at the same time the man reached up and pulled his hood off.

Their eyes widened at each other.

"Ryko!..." the man choked.

_'...No...'_

Thirty-seven year-old Leo Murkuz was who the man was. He was a Hawaiian local who became good friends with Ryko when he first came here. They've had good times as they got to know each other. Vayva saw him as an uncle as the days passed.

But now...

"You're a good kid Ryk's." Leo sputtered before he went limp and slowly, he closed his eyes. Ryko stared at him while getting up._ 'Leo...'_

Everything was quiet. Ryko then carefully stepped away from the body in shame and horror at what he's done once he gained control over himself again.

He couldn't save his sister...he hurt Karai...and now he just brutally destroyed a friend. Ryko was about to think he was better off dead.

No. He couldn't. He had to stay strong for Karai; to not give up. Vayva would want him to go on. And so would Leo.

But for now, Ryko walked away from his dead friend, looked up at the sky and let out the loudest scream he's ever let out before. The pain in his heart was almost as unbearable as him knowing he had to suffer by living with this virus every single day until the day he dies. All the while being tortured by his memories of his life when everything was OK.

Back in the room, Karai was lying on a little bed the place had. But then her eyes widened when she heard in the distance the saddest Hunter scream in which she'll never forget.


	8. More than half-way there

Ryko trudged back to where Karai was at with a new dark gray hoodie he found in a deserted clothes store. His head was lowered with his arms wrapped around himself as he pressed on.

A while later when he got there, Ryko held his breath eying the shanty. He didn't know if Karai was even still alive from after what he did. Carefully but full of dread, the Hunter walked up to it and peered inside. She was fast asleep breathing normally. Ryko looked around and saw more first aid supplies, a small lantern, some drinks and a sub scattered around on the floor.

It was getting dark out fast. Ryko shivered from the sudden chill in the wind. He curled up at the door then stared up at the stars shining brightly above him. However, when he was about to go to sleep, the door slowly opened revealing Karai. They looked at each other for a moment until she cautiously opened it even more. Finally, a smile formed on her face and she asked: "are you coming in?"

Ryko didn't move. Instead, he rested his chin on his knees. "I'm OK." Karai assured, causing him to gaze at her again. "I patched myself up. I'll be fine."

He shook his head as his mouth became a thin line so she cuddled up next to him. Ryko pointed at the bandages on her arm _'it's not OK...I could of killed you!'_

"I forgive you" Karai said as if she read his mind "I knew you couldn't help yourself. Things just happen you know?" she hugged him. "A little sore, but I'll live." Ryko hugged her back then tried hard in telling her the incident with Leo by using hand gestures. He ended it by lightly dragging his claws across his throat.

"...So you...so you killed your friend who was a survivor?"

He nodded.

Her eyes trailed off to the side as she spoke "well...I'm sure it was an accident; right?" Ryko grunted softly as a response. "He forgives. I know it." Karai laid down looking at the stars as he watched. "You know Huntie? If we make it out of this alive, which I'm betting we will; uh, either way I want you to know you're the best person I've ever met."

Ryko blinked in slight surprise. But then he gave her a sweet smile. _'Thank you.'_

Both heard the distance the echo of common infected screams fallowed by a Charger's howl. Alarmed, Ryko looked in the direction as Karai sat up. "Yeah we should get inside."

Ryko closed and locked the door.

"Hungry? You look it." He turned and examined the new supplies more closely; now wondering where they came from. Soon, they were both sitting munching on the two halves of the sub. I got all of this while you were gone."

Ryko paused in the middle of a bite and stared at her intensely. "There was a crashed food truck so I went for it. Only thing I ran into was one of those Spitter things. She came at me; but luckily there was a knife nearby. I threw it into her eye and killed her." Karai wiped her mouth and stared lazily into space. "Then I found the lantern and extra first aid stuff on the side of the road."

When it went quiet again Karai turned to meet Ryko's eyes-who was now watching her dangerously. She jumped then raised her hands in defense "I was super careful honest! But I promise I won't do it again." He huffed as she laughed nervously. Though he was impressed.

Once they were done, both yawned at the same time soon after. Ryko ruffled her hair then picked her up. He walked over to and laid down in the bed. "Today was intense. Wonder what'll happen tomorrow...oh well." Karai stretched with a loud, tired sigh and fell back as Ryko chuckled. "Good night Huntie." she murmured after snuggling up to him and quickly falling asleep. He wrapped his arms carefully around her after turning the lantern off. _'Night Karai.'_ he thought while lightly kissing her forehead.

…

The next morning came. Ryko stirred and looked down at Karai who was now holding the teddy bear. She must of gotten up in the middle of the night to get it. However, it wasn't long until she awakened.

"Morning..." her voice trailed off as a thought came to her. "Oh. Just remembered. I found a couple of things for you yesterday." she ended with a yawn.

He tilted his head as she shuffled out of bed and across the room to rummage through the bag and took out two things. She heard him crawl over so Karai showed Ryko what they were. Two necklaces. They were both obliviously brand new. One was made of tough, brown leather with a Gothic, christian cross on it made for men. "You look religious so I thought maybe...um, anyway I think it'd look better on you as a bracelet. Uh; are you religious?"

Ryko smiled as a yes.

"Christian?"

A nod.

"Baptized Christian?"

Another nod.

"OK good so this'll work." Karai said as he gently took it. He wrapped it securely around his wrist as Karai shyly held up the next one. It was a men's thick, platinum silver chain necklace "I picked this one up because well...you lo-you look like you like this kind of stuff." He took it and slipped it on around his neck. "I found them outside. But do you...like them both?"

He pulled her into a hug nodding. She then gazed at the cross "see? God's watching over you too." the Hunter squeaked as a reply. He thanked the Lord for bringing the two together.

...It was gray and cloudy outside. And it's been a week since the outbreak first started. A full seven days since the pair met by faith. And it's been a hell of a seven days the two went through together.

Karai and Ryko moved on from the shanty. Once in a while they felt light rain drops. But it was still very humid; making both pant. Unfortunately, there were no rivers or streams for them to jump in nearby. Ryko's hoodie had a zip on it this time; so he unzipped it while Karai fished out a couple of water bottles and handed one to him. "A toast" Karai started as she held her up. Ryko looked at her then placed his next to Karai's. Next, they tapped their bottles together "to friends forever!" the girl finished.

He let a half-smile form on his face. _'Yeah...forever.'_

They stopped in the small field they were in to chug the rest of their waters down. Suddenly, both heard a Tank's angry roar. Ryko became alert and snatched up the now shuddering Karai. He leaped down into a dip and then peered over the edge.

A Charger appeared howling in fear for his life with a Tank chasing him. However, he was jumped while the Tank's weight shattered his spine. Ryko sneered with Karai gripping his arm underneath for further protection for she could hear the sickening blows the Tank was giving. Bones snapped as blood sprayed; organs became mush as Ryko watched it all.

Finally the Tank looked over his gory work before running far out of sight roaring again.

Cautiously, Ryko looked around before letting Karai up. When it was safe, they crawled out of their hiding spot. The Hunter had her climb on his back and he ran off. As they passed, Karai glanced to the side and saw the Charger's mangled corpse. Nothing much was left of him. Only a red, gunky mess with a wide, bulging eye that seemed to stare back at her.

They made it out of the field but Ryko ran a little further more. Karai felt sick. "Stop...Huntie, stop!"

He did as told and put her down. She breathed hard staring forward as Ryko cocked his head at her cooing. Karai scampered to some nearby bushes to vomit. _**"Arye!"** _Ryko cried, running over to her. She then came back out looking in the direction where they came from pointing "that...that..."

_'Charger. Shit you weren't suppose to see that.'_

He scoffed himself for just running past the body. He then knelt down and rubbed her back as she gurgled with water and popped in some mints she pulled out of her bag.

Next, she looked around; spotting some familiar buildings. "Hey...I know this place." she muttered, getting up and taking his hand. "This is my home town!" she happily exclaimed after getting a better look.

Ryko glanced down at her.

_'Home town?'_

And suddenly a new wave of sadness washed over him.

"Maybe they're not far from here. Come on!" she excitedly proclaimed, dragging Ryko behind as he staggered and cried out in surprise.

Thunder rumbled as it started to rain. Everything was deserted like the other towns have been. The pair searched for any signs of if Karai's family had come back; but found no such thing.

"Of course. Why would they come back here?" Karai grumbled. Right after, thunder crackled, boomed and lightning flashed as it down poured. She quickly looked for shelter. Once she found a spot, Karai turned and called for Ryko.

He was standing out in the open though not too far away looking down. He stared at his pale, partly hidden face which reflected back at him in an already formed puddle of water. Rain drops dripped off his hoodie; disturbing his frowning reflection.

"Huntie!"

Ryko snapped out of his trance and looked at her "over here!"

She led him under a shack's roof where they both sat in silence. Karai watched the rain fall as Ryko rested his arms across his knees glancing at the ground in front of him. "We've come a long way huh?" Karai chirped, looking and giving him a gaping smile. But it turned into a frown when he didn't even gaze at her. The gray sky and rain streaming off the roof in his background gave him a bothering appearance.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet since we got here."

He finally turned his head at her and mouthed the word "family." Luckily she could read lips but she sunk against him when the reality hit her.

"...Oh..."

He took in a deep breath.

"Well...we already are family remember? Maybe someone's working on a cure. Yeah! And then they can use it on you so you'll get better. You can come with us after that and be a part with the rest of the family so you won't be alone. Is...is that what you're afraid of? Being alone?"

He squeaked as a yes.

"I'm sorry. Just remember what I said, Kay?"

He put his chin on his knees.

_'I wish...that'd be nice.'_

Ryko smiled; thinking about being a part of one again. He wished it could happen. But knew it would never be possible. The Hunter was scared. Scared of becoming alone again. He was lonely when this whole mess began; if only he wasn't forced into it. Part of him didn't want to find her family now. He was _**TERRIFIED**_ of losing Karai-his little girl. Because the moment Ryko first found her, he knew he could never let her go.

It saddened him to his very core knowing that soon, they'll have to say goodbye.

Ryko surprised her by suddenly snatching her into a hug. He was sick and tired of losing _**everyone** _and _**everything**_ around him. Where was any hope in this world so cold for him?

_'I'll never forget you...'_ Ryko thought as a hiccup escaped him. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried herself into him whispering: "I'm here."

They stayed like that for the longest time. Ignoring other infected screams and wails that echoed far away.

"Ow!" Karai chirped flinching. Ryko pulled away to look at her. She gently rubbed her chest and arm "guess I'm still a little tender." she ended her sentence with a small laugh. _**"Ryeaee."** _Ryko replied. Karai took off her hoodie then pulled her T-shirt up to examine the bandages. Next, she took it off; revealing the stitches and wounds. Ryko stared at them until he gazed at his claws. He let out a tiny growl of guilt. Karai pulled out the first aid. He wanted to help but didn't want to accidentally hurt her again.

"I can do this if you're uncomfortable." Karai said eying him. And so, Ryko sat in silence while she treated them. She moved onto her arm before asking for help with the gauzes. Carefully, VERY carefully, the Hunter wrapped them around the areas and pinned both in place. "How's yours coming along?" Karai asked. Ryko took his arm out and unwrapped his. It looked fine; but they cleaned it anyway.

Then Karai got an idea.

A mischievous smile quickly spread across her face while he put the kit away. _**"Aree?"** _Ryko cooed, looking at her confused.

She ran out into the rain.

_'This'll cheer him up.'_

She could hear him screech for and chased after her. When she got to a large puddle of water, Karai jumped into it; splashing and catching him off guard. She turned around laughing as Ryko stood there stunned. But then he smiled.

As she laughed, she was cut off when water was splashed in her face. Karai looked at him with a squinted eye, seeing amusement written all over his face.

"Oh, ho, ho!"

Karai splashed him with another puddle so he swatted water back. She went to splash him again but he stepped to the side with ease watching her with a smile as all the water missed him.

Karai smirked.

And then she erupted with laughter as water sprayed from both sides through the air.

Ryko turned back to her with a gaping smile for she was now chasing him. Karai then heard him laugh out loud before coughing a bit. It was raspy and scratchy; but nice, deep and very adorable. It was the first hearty, aloud one she's ever heard.

He then slipped though while shrieking. After landing on his back with happy giggles shaking him, Karai jumped on top of Ryko. Causing them both to make an "omph!" noise.

"Ow! Damn..." Karai cringed at the pain. At first it shocked him, but then Ryko lightly flicked water in her face and wiggled his index finger against her swearing. "Oh yeah...sorry." He huffed in a friendly way then poked her sides a few times making her laugh. She then laid her head on his chest gazing down as he stared up at the sky. She could hear his heart beat pounding.

The rain drops slid down his face as Ryko closed his eyes. Feeling happy and at peace.

The down pour stopped a couple of hours later. Birds chirped as remaining rain drops dripped off the roof. Ryko watched the outline of clouds against the gray sky drift away from his spot under the shelter. "Hey Huntie, can you swim?" Ryko turned and nodded at her. He was very good at swimming. "I was randomly wondering just now. At least you had fun right? I know I did."

_**"Aryea!"** _he chirped in agreement. Then he smoothed her hair thinking playfully: _'you need a shower.'_

"I would say we could go to my house which is north of here. But...it's too far away and something tells me it's dangerous that way." Karai stated. Ryko looked around and spotted a small teal house. He nudged his head at it which Karai nodded to. She picked up the bag and they made their way over to it.

Inside, Ryko had to dispose two sleeping Jockeys. He threw the bodies carelessly outside then locked the front door up. After their showers, the pair rested on a bed in a master bed room on the second floor watching T.V. "I wonder what my brothers and parents will think when you meet them." Karai happily pointed out from the end of the bed.

Ryko stiffened in his laid-back position from fear. _**"Ryee..."**_

She turned to look at him. "You OK?" she asked as a nervous frown formed on his face.

"Scared?"

He quickly nodded. He could imagine what they would do once they see him. That is, IF they see him.

With an expression of serious determination on her face as he seemed to shrink, she crawled up to him. "They're not going to do anything to you. I'll make sure of that."

When Ryko opened his mouth to make a noise, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something good will happen for you Huntie. I know it."


	9. Battle within himself

For the next couple of days, it has been quiet for Ryko and Karai. The little girl strolled through the house when she froze at a window. A wondering Witch staggered around. She was a distance away, but Karai clearly saw that she was bleeding heavily from claw marks in her thigh.

Did she do that to herself?

The Witch stopped and stared forward. However, a single tear fell down the infected's face before she hobbled out of sight.

Karai sighed in relief but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All of these people were suffering from this sickness; and it seemed she was the only one around at the moment who didn't have it. Despite the hell they put her and Ryko through, she pitied them. She would of asked Ryko what it was like if he could talk, but Karai knew he absolutely hated it due to the way he acted. She went to look for him and found the Hunter in the living room shirtless; exposing his well built, slim body with his back to her. Karai then spotted more scars on his upper back and shoulder blades among the few freckles he had. Ryko turned his head and eyed her. Water dripped from his hair from another shower until he put a fresh, black T-shirt and his cleaned hoodie back on. "Where'd you get those scars on your back?"

Ryko stiffened at the question for a moment before he went over to her and traced the words on the wall as Karai mouthed them to herself. "My...dad. Wait, what?! Your dad he...he abused you?"

Ryko growled in approval. _'Might as well tell her...but how?'_

He glanced at a computer desk and saw office supplies. The Hunter threw his hand out scoffing; wondering why he hasn't thought about this before. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, Karai watched him write with an uncomfortable look on his face.

A while later, he handed it to her. He had really nice hand writing. Karai began to read:

**"well, up to when I was nineteen, my dad abused me. I feel like he never loved me. But my mom...she was always there to kick his ass. Sorry...anyway, I had a good life otherwise. Most nights though, he would come home pissed. And take his anger out on me. Telling me how pathetic I am and...and...it made me feel like crap. The slaps, kicks and punches; there was so much more. My mom let me go out with friends whenever I wanted to get away from him when I was a younger teenager. Those were the times when I practiced a little bit of Parkour with them. My dad never hurt Vayva when she was born or mom. If he did, I would of killed him myself. The beatings would happen when she was at work. She was always there for me when she found out though. My friends supported me after I would tell them what went down after they asked once they saw the bruises. I never did anything to him...ANYTHING. I was strong...but it would sometimes get so bad I had to beg for him to stop. My dad was a drug addict but naturally a mean bastard. One night though he got mad for Lord knows what-and grabbed a switch blade knife. Ha, ha, what's with me and knives huh? He carved me up as you saw. Flipped me facing the wall and held me there screaming about how I was a mistake and should of never came into this world. Vayva screamed and cried from her nursery because of the noise. I fought against him; covered in my own blood. Mom walked in the middle of it. She called the cops and they sent him to jail. She rushed me to the hospital as they took him away. My parents divorced when he got out years later."**

Karai's face was full of disgust at the end of the note. She stared at Ryko in disbelief as he hung his head.

"Th-that's...terrible..."

He handed her another note he had written on the last piece of paper the desk contained while she was reading.

**"Both of my parents died in a flood in Georgia when I was twenty. I'm twenty-five now. I've traveled to a lot of places in America like California, Florida, Maine, Tennessee and...Ohio. Trying to forget about the incidents. The scars don't hurt physically anymore obviously. But...emotionally..."**

Karai nodded understanding. "I would have had my dad arrest him."

Ryko cocked his head.

"He's a cop." Karai chirped.

The Hunter froze at first then shook a little.

"Don't worry; he'll like you!"

Ryko blinked. _'You still think...that...what you said could happen?...'_

Karai leaned over and gave him a comforting hug. He embraced back. "He can't hurt you anymore. It's OK now." His hold on her tightened. Then she added: "hey Huntie, if we knew each other back then, do you think we'd be friends too?"

She saw him nod his head when she looked up. Then he rested his chin on her head._ 'More than that. We'd be family, like we are now.'_

…

Ryko had grown tired later that day since he had stayed up all night keeping an eye on things. Knowing that Karai was safe in a windowless guest room keeping herself busy, he passed out from exhaustion taking over him in another bedroom. However, about an hour later, an unpleasant dream came...

_He was alone in a dark black room. Ryko looked around but nobody was in sight. Suddenly though, he heard a deep, menacing laugh. The Hunter turned in the direction and caught sight of a tall, muscular man with snake and dragon tattoos on his arms, steel-gray eyes, short black hair wearing combat boots, dirty white jeans and a tattered, dark green tank top._

_This was Zeke Mullad._

_Ryko's father._

_The Hunter shook in fear as Zeke walked over to him while taking in a breath. "So this is what you've become huh? A monster who's murdered the innocent then ends up with a six-year-old?!"_

_At this point, Ryko was on his knees, hands to his sides with a lowered head swallowing hard as Zeke stood towering above him._

_"You are fucking pathetic!" Zeke chuckled "twenty-five God damn years old and this is what happens. You know, I think you need Karai more than she needs you. So tell me, how and why did you let shit go down this way huh you little fuck?"_

_When Ryko didn't answer, Zeke's eyes darkened. A mean scowl spread across his face "hey!" he kicked Ryko hard in the stomach, sending him tumbling over and coughing. "Come on now! I thought you'd be a better person! Are you really this helpless?! Well then, show me how defenseless you really are!"_

_At that, Ryko wanted to confront him by screaming out he was a far better human than Zeke would ever be. However, when he went to speak, a Hunter screech came out._

_Zeke scoffed._

_And that's when Ryko learned he couldn't even talk in his dreams._

_Zeke glanced behind Ryko. "Fine. I'll take 'em out first. 'Cause I know what'll it do to you."_

_Ryko watched as he pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and hung it by his side. He flipped the blade open. It was stained with Ryko's blood. Zeke shoved him out of the way and the Hunter looked to see that he was lurking towards Vayva and his mother Emily Rouden. She had Ryko's eyes and the same dark brown hair. Both whimpered and cried in fear as Ryko shrieked; begging for Zeke to stop in the Hunter language. He wished Karai would come to save him from this nightmare._

_Which made him realize his father was right._

_The switch blade was now held high, and now Ryko was boiling with rage. Although they were all already dead and gone, he wouldn't let Zeke hurt them._

_Ryko pounced him screeching; the knife went flying and he tore into the man. Zeke screamed as blood sprayed while wild snarls escaped Ryko. Vayva and Emily watched in terror. Zeke was now dead, but Ryko kept slashing at the body. He destroyed every organ and every bone; covering himself in gore while releasing his hatred, anger and pain out on Zeke._

**_HE COULDN'T STOP._**

_As Ryko kept going, the echo of Karai's voice met his ears._

_"I think you're far from a monster."_

**_HE COULDN'T STOP..._**

Ryko jerked out of his sleep with a terrified squeal. He quickly checked his surroundings to see he was still in the bedroom. The Hunter relaxed while placing a hand on his forehead shuddering.

_'It was only a dream...only a fucking dream...'_

Ryko gazed at the door when there was a knock. Next, Karai stuck her head in while showing a plate. "Hey; I made you waffles!" He watched her for a moment until a small smile formed on his face.

They found themselves sitting next to each other on the bed. Ryko was already done since he wolfed his waffles; now he sat in silence as Karai ate hers. She looked at him "what's the matter?"

He turned and glanced at her letting out a light rumble. "Another bad dream?" Karai asked with her mouth full. Ryko nodded as she swallowed then gazed forward. Her eyes dropped to the bed. "It's OK...I'm sure you don't want to think about it but you have to remember they're just dreams. Even if it involves your experiences. And if they do, sometimes the past will come back to haunt you. Including me. I have nightmares once in a while." Ryko huffed as a response in a friendly manner. Karai was pretty wise at times for a six-year-old. She took their plates and hopped off the bed. "I'll be really careful. I wanna go around the house more."

_**"Ryeoe."** _Ryko chirped as the bedroom door closed behind her.

The Hunter leaned back with a loud sigh then stared up at the ceiling.

...Maybe something good will happen for him. Maybe her family will accept him. After all, he saved her life and she's been the one showing him hope.

_"Please, why would they accept you?"_

Ryko stiffened and looked around. He was still alone in the room. Sniffing the air, he heard it again.

_"They'll never want you."_

The Hunter growled as a warning. But then he realized the voice was coming from **_within_** him.

_"You're a monster, remember?"_

_'Shut-up...'_

_"Well it's true isn't it? Look at yourself."_

After taking in a few deep breaths, Ryko held up his hands.

_"The hands of a murderer. You've slaughtered before."_

_'Shut the living fuck up! Leave me alone!'_

Ryko was starting to wonder if this was his father's voice; disguised as another. He slid his hands down his face then yelped when he nicked himself. Ryko pulled back to see small trickles of blood on his white claws.

_"The claws of a killer. See? You're just like the others."_

At those words, Ryko jumped to his feet off the bed._ 'Leave me alone damn it! Please! You're wrong! **I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!**'_

The voice chuckled as Ryko slid down the wall whimpering. His bottom lip quivered. Why was it whenever he tried to think positive, it comes back to shoot him down?

_"So tell me then, why would any one accept you? You're infected, you've spilled blood...you left scars on your little girl. Now how would you explain that to her folks? No, how **could** you explain? You can't even talk."_

_'I didn't mean to...i-it was an accident! I'll never forgive myself for hurting Karai!'_ He was now sitting in a ball pulling the hood down over his face as far as it could go. _"I don't see it happening. But if it does, everyone else will see you as a freak."_

_'I'll take that risk.'_

_"You really want to stay with her, huh?"_

_'Yes!'_

This voice was driving him mad. It chuckled again. _"Well alright then! But just remember nothing lasts forever."_

Ryko screeched loudly in fury. _'Fuck you! Leave her alone! Leave ME alone!'_

He walked over and opened the door then stormed out of the room breathing hard in anger. Ryko slashed at the wall, leaving claw marks behind. He shrieked in frustration as he sent a lamp flying across the living room.

"Huntie?"

Ryko whirled around in blind rage with a hand up ready to maul. However, he stopped just in time right as he was about to rip Karai's throat open. She continued to stare up at him in worry; despite his hand being right next to her.

He breathed unevenly with his wide eyes locked on her. But then he blinked a few times and tried to calm himself down. Ryko Bent down to her level. "Were the waffles bad?"

The Hunter smiled, looked down and silently laughed. After, he shook his head.

"What's up? Do you need to go outside?"

He nodded then gently pushed her into the windowless guest room. After making gestures that he'll be back soon, Ryko closed the door and went outside.

Shivering, Ryko stood on the porch staring at the scene in front of him. The dying Witch had returned, bringing some followers with her.

_"They'll never accept you."_

Time to kill some infected.


	10. The hunted Hunter

A half-an-hour has gone by since Ryko left. Karai changed into some new clothes; though the black hoodie she pulled out of a dresser drawer was slightly too big for her. But she didn't care. It was comfortable. Karai giggled at herself once she stepped in front of a mirror. All the while being sure she was avoiding standing in front of any windows.

The front door opened and closed. Karai turned around to see Ryko watching her. He didn't have as much blood coating him after kills this time; only one or two stains here and there on his hoodie. A little more dried on his hands in some spots.

His dull, hidden eyes brightened at her cute appearance. She stood staring back with her hoodie's sleeves hanging over her hands. Ryko chuckled, walked over and sat down cradling her in his arms. After a minute Karai went from relaxed to playful. She sat up and grabbed the two strings to his hood. She pulled on them, closing the hood and Ryko's face in entirely. The little girl laughed at this and let go. Ryko opened the hood back up and quickly but gently pushed her over. Now with him on top, he began tickling her but careful enough not to hurt her due to her healing wounds.

She managed to roll away, letting an "ow" escape her mixed in with her laughs. The Hunter snickered and crawled over to her growling playfully. She giggled at this then attempted to crawl away but he grabbed her feet and slowly dragged Karai over to him.

"Nope!" she chuckled and rolled away again once he let her go. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he watched her go.

Karai dove under a table then watched as Ryko slithered after her. She cried out happily and crawled away once more. After leaping onto the couch from behind, The little girl turned just in time to see Ryko pounce as he shrieked in amusement. However, he bounced off the back of the couch, flew over head as Karai watched it all and face-planted while sliding across the floor.

_'Oh ho! Damn! Not the best idea I've ever had!'_

"Oh no! You OK?!" Karai proclaimed while trying to stifle her giggles. But Ryko rose shaking in raspy laughter. Seeing that he was alright, she jumped off the couch and ran to hide in a walk-in closet; closing the door behind her.

Ryko shook the impact off then looked at the couch. Seeing she wasn't there, he sniffed the air and got up.

Karai cracked open the door to see him coming. She observed him for a moment until Ryko looked in her direction and smiled. She held in a squeal then slammed the door shut. Karai stood to the side as she heard him coming. He quickly opened it and ran in. But instantly tripped over a vacuum cleaner with a screech that neither of them saw. Karai watched him from her spot turning her head with eyes locked on him as he fell and landed face-planting for the second time.

"So graceful!"

At that comment, Ryko erupted in laughter again. He lifted himself up, turned and pointed at her while she smiled. Then he slowly put the side of his fist on the floor. Next, Ryko sat up while pushing the vacuum cleaner away with his foot. He pulled her into a tight hug resting his head on her shoulder from behind shaking in his fit of laughter. Karai giggled along with him.

They then found themselves with Karai chasing Ryko hitting him with a pillow shouting. Upon entering the living room, he whirled around and picked her up from under the arms. He stared up at her grinning as she laughed even more. Ryko staggered backwards onto the couch with her sitting on his stomach.

"You shall not!-"

Karai was interrupted when he sat up while she fell off.

…

"Is that a Hunter in there?" a female voice asked while Ryko was being watched through a scope aimed at a window from outside. He raised his hands up smiling then brought them back down to tickle Karai.

"Sure looks it Mira." a male voice replied. "Looks like he's playing. Probably has a Hunter pup."

"Then let's kill 'em before they decide to hunt Vance." Mira growled.

"Damn right." Vance loaded his gun, aimed at the window again and...

"Huntie stop! I'm gonna pe-e-e-e!"

_**BANG!**_

Ryko went from smiling down at Karai to frowning and ducking as glass shattered. Karai turned in the direction while the Hunter peered outside.

Two young survivors, a man and woman; were trotting towards the house. Vance aimed then fired a second round so Ryko ducked again with a deep grunt. He shielded Karai then picked her and her bag up. He ran through the house and out the back door.

"God damn! You almost got him that time Vance!" Mira laughed while taking some shots of her own. Vance glanced at what Ryko was carrying. From his point of view, he could only see Karai's shoulder blade and elbow. Vance gestured at her. "Shoot that bitch!"

Ryko ran into the woods with Karai as a bullet bounced off a tree trunk. When he saw they were finally out of sight, he quickly ran to the right for a bit; and found a little den partly covered in vines and thin branches for further camouflage in a large tree trunk. He placed Karai down and nudged her to get inside. "Huntie wait! Wh-what are you doing?"

He looked at her in the eyes then kissed her head. Ryko handed her the bag and slowly pushed her inside. _'Don't worry about me. I'm gonna take care of these assholes. I'll be back, I promise.' he thought._

They stared at each other for another moment as Ryko gave her a sweet smile before running off.

"Huntie!"

"Fuck man, where'd they go?" Vance grumbled. Mira scanned her eyes around their surroundings and gasped when she spotted Ryko running in a different direction. "There he is! He going that way!" she shouted.

Ryko shot a look at them with wide eyes panting. He then jumped away when they started shooting at him. "Hey! I haven't seen any of ya Hunter bastards for over a week now! Where've you been hiding all this time?!" Vance laughed as they chased after him again. Ryko looked to the side as he took off and gave them a warning screech to back off. "Ah shut it you hoodie wearing little bitch!" Mira scoffed with a smirk.

"Aye, he doesn't have his Hunter pup with him. Must of hid it somewhere." Vance noticed as the two jogged along; his voice was low enough so Mira could only hear him. "Yeah? So what?"

"You saw him coming from the right I'm guessing?"

"Sure did."

"Go in that direction and look for it. When you find the damn thing, end it. I got it from here."

A sinister grin spread across Mira's face. "Will do."

She spun around, jogged the distance they covered and veered off to the right as Vance continued pursuing Ryko. The Hunter watched her go, and shrieked in panic.

_'Karai!'_

He went after the woman but Vance shot at him; causing Ryko to duck, stumble and fall. He quickly got into his crouching position; and jumped into a tree behind some tall shrubs. Once Vance was back into view, Ryko pounced him.

_**"RRYYEEEEHHHHH!"**_

Both him and Vance tumbled to the ground. The gun flew out of his hand while Ryko went to get back up and run in the direction from where they came. However, Vance grabbed his foot, causing Ryko to fall once more. Vance crawled up to him grabbing the gun so the Hunter hissed and slashed his chest open. Vance shouted out in anger and pain as blood dripped though the claw marks in his shirt as well as it stained the fabric. He went to fire But Ryko kicked him away. The bullet whizzed past his head as he leaped to his feet and ran again. He couldn't kill the guy...though it was tempting. His blood lust screamed at him to; but Ryko has had enough of murdering people.

Vance stood up breathing hard as he watched Ryko go with a snicker on his face. "Why didn't you killed me that time?!" he called after him. When he was at a distance, Vance chuckled darkly. ''This is gonna be fun."

A while has passed and still Ryko hasn't returned. Karai waited in the den gazing around until she heard footsteps and branches breaking. She perked up smiling, and was about to look out until that smile of hers vanished when she heard Mira's voice.

"Hey lil' pup where ya at Hun?"

Mira chuckled as Karai scooted further into the den, dragging the bag with her. She paused when there was no more noise. The little girl though slowly turned her head and gasped.

"Found you."

Mira slashed at the branches and vines with her large hunting knife hanging on one side of the den where she had looked in. Karai moved away and kicked at her; hoping it would cause some sort of distraction. She then held onto the bag's strap tight and proceeded to crawl away from the attacker towards the back of the den where she could exit out of. "Come here you little infected shit!" Mira snapped as she slid in through the hole she created.

Karai gave her a strange look. "What? I'm not infected!"

Mira's eyes widened at the outburst but clearly appeared not to care. She continued to crawl after the terrified kid slashing at her feet. Karai screamed in terror and tried to move faster. To her luck, Karai kicked a thick branch up and kicked it in Mira's face. The woman cried out rubbing the dirt from her eyes cursing as Karai slipped out of the den. She slid the bag's strap over her shoulder and ran off; right as Mira began to crawl out of there.

Mira got to her feet grunting in frustration and ran after her. "You're gonna die you little puke." she mumbled.

Karai had to think and think fast. She glanced at a thick tree branch and grabbed it to pull it back. When Mira caught up, The little girl let the branch go. It struck Mira fast and hard in the face. She screamed out while falling backwards on the ground and Karai ran off laughing.

She was pissed now. "Smart lil' pup."

Ryko scampered along as he leaped and jumped over branches and fallen trees. Until he turned a corner far too fast and slipped; tumbling down into a ditch. He coughed as he rose shakily, trying his best to clear his already fuzzy vision.

"Whoo!"

_**BANG!**_

Vance shot a careless bullet at him which missed by mere inches as he stood at the top of the ditch. Ryko pushed himself away and landed on his ass. "One tricky son of a bitch you are!"

Ryko glared up at him and let out a vicious hiss-shriek. "What was that son? I couldn't understand that." Vance mocked smiling with a hand up to his ear as he stalked down to the Hunter. Ryko got to his feet as he continued burning a hole into the man's very soul.

He slashed at Vance once he was close enough with a screech and jumped at him. The attacker leaped to the side and emptied out his gun with the remaining bullets. Ryko rushed under some bushes as Vance glared at his weapon when it started clicking. He chucked it to the side and brought out his own hunting knife.

"Alright boy, let's dance."

Ryko crawled out of his cover with a sneer and rose. But he stiffened at the sight of the knife. From what Vance could see of the scar on his face and reaction to the new blade, he snickered. "Looks to me as if you're having a wild repressed memory coming back to ya! Am I right?"

The Hunter snarled fiercely.

Vance grinned at him widely after a moment of silence and brought the knife up. He bounded over to Ryko who was now stumbling backwards until he was able to pounce over a large branch where Vance drove his blade into.

After a few tugs, the man ripped it out and leaped over the branch after Ryko. He slashed at the Hunter's stomach and neck as he jumped back and leaned away. Ryko kicked him, sending him flying into the branch.

Ryko pounced at him screaming but Vance rolled to the side. Ryko landed safely and glared at Vance as he quickly cut through his hoodie's sleeve. He screeched and held the spot but luckily he wasn't hit. He Jumped high over Vance as he watched and landed while starting to lash at his back. He really didn't want to kill anymore; but enough was enough. The blood lust was really encouraging him to end it now.

Vance was bigger; and clearly older. But Ryko didn't give a shit. "You God damn bastard!" Vance roared, whirling around and punching him in the cheek. As Ryko staggered away holding the tender spot, Vance started wildly slashing at him again. He went to stab Ryko many times; but the Hunter was far faster. He dodged every attempt then clawed Vance across his face.

He turned away screaming. While he was distracted, Ryko pounced at him and dug his claws deep in his chest. Vance howled; and went to stab him again. However, Ryko grabbed his wrist and forced him to drive the blade in Vance's own leg.

"Smart fucker aren't ya?" the man hissed through clenched teeth when he dropped to his knees. Ryko stared him down darkly and kicked him in the face breathing heavily. Though Vance didn't give up yet. He slowly pulled the knife out while repressing a shout of pain and staggered to his feet.

Vance rushed with a limp at him and crashed into Ryko. The Hunter gripped the knife In one hand trying to keep it away while using his other hand in an attempt to push Vance away. Both grunted and strained to accomplish what they were doing as they shook from the others' strength; but finally Ryko was able to bite down on his hand, causing Vance to let the knife go. He grabbed it and drove it deep in Vance's collar bone. He screamed and stumbled away, as dark red blood spurted and gushed out. After Vance yanked the knife out causing him to bleed out faster, Ryko prepared himself for another round.

Vance menacingly pointed the tip of the bloodied blade at him. "You-"

He was cut off when Ryko gazed behind him to see a common infected lurk out of the shadows. It gripped onto Vance's shoulders and bit down onto his neck with a small grunt. Vance shouted and cursed as he brandished the knife but didn't hit it at all. A second, but legless common infected crawled up from behind and bit into his ankle.

Vance glared down in pain and stabbed its brains out. However, More appeared and swarmed him. He screamed out in agony as they dragged him down as gruesome noises could be heard. Ryko at first watched slightly afraid but slowly became calm again as he stared at the carnage.

Finally, they dragged him away further into the forest.

Ryko stood there trying to ease his breathing. However, he bounded away knowing that this wasn't over yet.

Karai scampered up a small slope in the forest. Birds chirped frantically as they flew away over head.

She looked up at them. They made her wonder how Skwee was doing.

Suddenly, Mira jumped out in front of her. "Got ya now you little shit!" Karai stumbled backwards stuttering in pure fear as the woman stalked towards her. The little girl could see the wild look in her eyes. She flashed out her knife; causing Karai to squeal in fright.

"No, please don't!...what did we do to you people?..." Karai cried out when she toppled backwards and fell. She attempted to crawl away shaking her head but Mira placed a foot on her back laughing madly.

"Hey, what do we have in this here bag?" Mira hissed as she went to open it. Karai began to scream and kick; Yelling at her to leave their possessions alone. Having enough of hearing this already, Mira snarled, flipped her over and held the knife against her throat.

They look at each other in the eyes.

"Where's Hunter boy?" Mira sneered with a grin. At this point, Karai was whimpering.

"Oh I see. Probably out getting sliced and diced by my ole' partner Vance. I don't care if you're infected or not. I fucking hate kids. Now though" she let out a dark chuckle "he's not here to save you. He failed."

"He's not dead. He's still out there!"

"And you know this...how?"

"Because Huntie is the strongest and bravest person I've ever known. He's never failed me!"

Mira snickered. "Let's see about that."

She flicked the blade.

To Karai's luck, there was a small branch nearby. She grabbed it and threw it up, stabbing Mira right in the eye.

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

Mira shot to her feet clutching her eye screaming in pain. Karai started crawling away once more as Mira shouted in pure rage and stabbed the ground between the little girl's legs. Karai yelped at how close the knife was; and squeaked when Mira kicked her.

"You know you little fuck" Mira growled as she pointed the knife at her. Karai stood her ground glaring up at her. "I've had enough of this God damn bullshit. These fucking infected freaks, the special ones especially. You, fucking me having to go through this including now-"

"I hope you go to hell!" Karai shouted back.

Mira gave her a half-smile "well; see ya on the other side."

The two girls continued bickering back and forth at each other in a fast pace; that is until Ryko Dropped down from a tree behind Mira. She turned around to the very pissed Hunter. Surprised at seeing him, she whirled back around, slammed a fist in Karai's head. The little girl dropped to the ground out cold.

Ryko screeched in pure fury and rage after seeing that. He raced at her as fast as he could go. Mira laughed as she brought her knife up, but cried out in surprise when Ryko swiped the weapon out of her hand, pinned her against a tree and started mauling her. She screamed in pain; so Ryko took his index, middle and thumb claws up to her and used them to tear out her throat.

Mira's eyes widened as she gasped for air. She coughed on her own blood with her windpipe dangling out. As she slowly convulsed, she slid to the forest floor as Ryko watched until she stopped moving. Blood stained her white T-shirt to almost a black.

It was necessary; so he let that murder slide.

Ryko quickly spun in Karai's direction and dashed to her. He crouched down and leaned over her cooing and squeaking; trying anything to wake her up.

Her eyes didn't open.

Now very scared, Ryko lightly shook her. _**"Rwreee?..."**_

_'Karai?...g-get up...'_

She didn't move.

_'Karai?!'_

Nothing.

_**''Aryeyahye?!"**_

Again...nothing.

His body began to shake as he tried stifling in a sob. He quickly looked her over; not knowing what to do. _'Karai please! Wake up!...'_ his voice cracked in his mind.

Karai still didn't move.

Ryko lowered his head as a long, sad whine escaped him. He then leaned over to where his face was inches above hers gritting his teeth and gently placing a hand on her cheek.

_'...What have I done?...'_

It was as if the world stood still. The world's end. His world.

Everything was quiet until a small, gentle breeze blew softly over everything. The leaves slightly shivered.

Ryko now had his forehead against hers rubbing her cheek. _**"Raayee..."**_

However, Karai's eyes moved under her eyelids. She let out a groan between her lips, causing Ryko to lift his head and stare at her.

She opened her eyes slowly, looked forward and rubbed the tender spot on her head.

A huge gaping smile formed on Ryko's face.

Karai looked up at him and smiled. "I'm alright..."

He engulfed her in a hug. The hoodie and his size almost hiding her completely. _'I thought I lost you...'_

"Ow." Karai muttered; which had him let go and look back at her. He let out a chuckle of slight nervousness and relief out.

_'Sorry.'_

Karai smiled at him. Seeing his expression. "It's OK."

…

Some time has passed after the assault; though they didn't know it, the pair was very far from Karai's home town now. Miles even.

She took some pain medicine and a cold cloth to her head for a bit before putting it back using the bottled waters. Ryko was now carrying her along with the bag slung over his shoulder. She rested against his chest; wondering how exactly long they've been out here.

A while more has passed. That's when they both heard it.

Ryko stopped as him an Karai perked up. The sounds of the ocean. And military trucks.

The Hunter seemed to shrink as he slowly let out a breath in nervousness as he put Karai down. Together, they crawled over to some smaller trees and bushes and peered out from behind them to spot a clearing.

Yes. There were military trucks. Two of them were driving around as the pair could see wire fences containing a large area. The fences were huge and dangerous looking. Accompanied by gates; watch towers and more. They could see people walking around with a large boat in the background that almost resembled a cruise ship and many tents. Soldiers stood guard determined; scanning every inch of the area.

They could also hear people talking; despite the distance the area was from them.

And that's when Karai heard familiar ones.

Her eyes widened.

"It's them..."


	11. Fallen soul

_**AAAAAALLLLLL ritey then! * Claps hands then rubs them together.* Here's zee new chapter of Savior. I love my story, N' I'm really happy you're all loving it too. =) I really appreciate it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead. Valve does.**_

_**Claimer: though I do own Karai, Skwee, Karai's family, Castiel, Liela, Marka and my awesome Hunter Ryko. He is mine forever! Nobody else's! Eva!**_

_**Ha, ha! Well anyway, enjoy. Please R&R and all that special stuff. Thank you! **_

_**-Evilangel.**_

Liela Watched as Ryan and Castiel drove the jeep and police car onto the plank leading to the last floor of the ship inside; this was for whatever survivors brought their vehicles with them so when they leave, the ship would be carrying them for their owners.

Unfortunately though, there wasn't a whole lot of vehicles. Only seven of them...there wasn't a whole lot of survivors in the evacuation area either. Only two-hundred of them lived.

Liela looked to Remzi, Marka and Jay, who were playing with other kids and glanced at the ground. The Hawaiian then made her way over to her devastated friend, who was watching Skwee in a spare cage placed on a display table. It was big enough for him to move around; but small and easy enough to pick up and carry if there was an emergency.

"I'm sorry."

Evada kept staring at the bird expressionless. Until she spoke. "They're not gonna let us back out there. As much as I desperately want to go search the entire state again for her; they're...not going to let it happen...I hope she isn't suffering wherever she is..." tears welled up in her eyes.

Liela leaned down and gave her a hug. "I wish I could say something. I wish I could do anything to bring her back but I...I'm-I'm so sorry. Truly I am."

Evada closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Ryan and Castiel exited the boat. They both stared at the scene in front of them until gazing at each other. Castiel tucked in his lips and quickly glanced down before looking at him again. "Bro..."

"Don't. I know how sorrowful you are; but it's my fault. I lost her. It's my fault..."

Castiel only nodded.

They stood in silence standing on the plank. After a long moment, the two men strolled off it; checking on the other families to see if they were doing OK.

…

"There's my dad!" Karai exclaimed with big eyes while pointing. Ryko carefully peered over her shoulder to see Ryan, along with Castiel by his side walking around the area talking to each other. He let out a small, quiet whimper as he sunk lower behind her. Karai looked around from what she could see. "Where's my mom?"

…

Marka was now being chased by Remzi, Jay and another little girl. They ran and hid; causing Marka to stop and look around for them. That is, until she looked to the clearing towards the forest. She squinted her eyes and stretched her neck out a little when she spotted someone or something behind a bundle of bushes.

"...Karai?"

…

"It's Marka!" Karai cried happily, seeing the seven-year-old looking in their direction until she was once again chased by Remzi, Jay and the new girl. "And my brothers!"

Ryko glanced at her while she watched them excitedly. "They made it...they're all here."

_**"Ryaeh."**_

Karai then got up and took a few steps before going back and taking his hand; which surprised him. "Come on!" she exclaimed happily "I want you to meet everyone."

Ryko started shaking his head as an open frown formed on his face. He let out small cries and squeaks while doing so. Karai stopped and watched him puzzled as he slinked back further behind their cover.

She stood their as they continued holding hands. "Huntie...what's wrong?"

He lowered his head sadly quivering. Finally, he looked back up to have his hidden eyes meet hers and silently mouthed the word: "infected..."

Karai blinked. "I told you. I'm not going to let them do anything to you. Infected or not you still have your humanity and sanity." Ryko took in a deep breath. And started to withdraw his hand. Karai's grip grew stronger. "Please come with me..."

There was a moment of silence before he slowly shook his head. _'I can't...'_

Karai stared at him as if she read his thoughts and couldn't believe it. Her mouth was slightly gaped open with sorrowful eyes. Ryko pulled her in for a tight hug at the sight of that with a mournful croak; resting the side of his head on her shoulder. She could hear his heart beat. This time, it sounded lonely and sad...

She embraced back. Burying her face into his shoulder. "Huntie please come with me."

A squeak escaped him. _'I can't I'm sorry.'_ he sniffled _'I'm sorry...'_

Tears formed in her eyes. Their holds got tighter until they let go to look at each other. Karai's lip quivered as she squinted her eyes. "...Hun-tie..."

He stroked her hair. _'I'm going to miss you so much.'_

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

Ryko feebly shrugged. They put their foreheads together are Karai's tears finally fell. He kissed the top of her head as she stood back up. "I love you Huntie..."

He tried his best in saying it back to her; however, as before, not even a letter came out. But she knew he tried.

As they watched each other, Karai slowly started to back up. His heart was shattering into millions of pieces the further her hand slid out of his. And when hers fully let go, if was as if his heart was gone.

She held the bag's strap as more tears fell. She slowly turned around and began walking away as Ryko kept his hand held up. He brought it down watching her go. If he had the vocal capabilities again, if only he could speak; Ryko would be calling her name. Begging her to come back. He didn't want to be alone.

He continued watching her but she never glanced back. It might be too painful for her if she did. Karai kept going; fresh new tears in her eyes as she made her way to the evacuation area.

Ryko quietly let croaks and tiny cries out at her. But they were too faint for her to hear. As he kept watching her, memories flooded his head.

From when he pounced her in the woods when they first met, to when they spent their first night in that house together. Getting chased by that Charger until Ryko lept into the tree with her, to when they made it to his vacation home. Her letting him cry on her shoulder when she had learned what had happened to his sister, to when he murdered the Smoker trying to kill her. Them playing in the rain, to when he picked her up as she laughed. The day when he attacked her; Karai yelling at him to stop as he screeched when she was locked in the safe shanty. The two of them sitting under the shelter during the downpour as she looked at him while he stared at the ground, to those nights she cuddled with him as they slept.

They were all there. Now she was leaving. And there was nothing he could do.

Karai continued on. He was strong for her all that time. Now she had to be strong for him.

"Hey...who's that?!" a survivor called out when she looked out to the clearing. Her out burst grabbed the attentions of everyone else. Including Karai's family. Ryan's eyes widened.

Remzi, Jay and Marka's eyes remained unblinking. "It's..." Jay muttered.

Evada slowly stood up to get a better look. Liela covered her huge smile with her hands. _**"Raawk." **_Skwee squawked.

"Well I'll be damned." Castiel breathed.

"Karai..." Ryan whispered.

The little girl let a sweet smile spread across her face as she gripped onto the bag's strap at the sight of her father. "Hey dad..." she quietly said.

He started running to the clearing. "Oh my God!" Liela shouted as Remzi, Jay and Marka ran to tell Evada it was Karai. Hearing that, Evada shot her head in the direction and took off as well shouting her daughter's name. "She's alright! Eh, she's OK!" Castiel hollered up to the guards in the watch towers "open the gates!"

The guards look to where everybody was watching and nodded. They flipped a switch up; opening the large doors to the side of the fence.

Karai's whole family was running to get out of the area for her. She giggled as she saw them coming.

Ryko sadly smiled at the scene. Wishing badly he could be part of it. Suddenly, the Hunter heard something big coming his way; making his smile vanish. He quickly turned around to see a huge Tank bulldozing his way roaring towards the clearing. He shrieked as the Tank tore pass him, knocking Ryko to the side. He looked up to see the infected going right for Karai. Ryko leaped to his feet and ran after the Tank screeching.

Karai saw Ryan and her family's expressions of happiness to looks of fear as Ryan pulled out his gun; along with soldiers aiming their weapons at the clearing. She spun around and screamed once the Tank came into her point of view. She ran as fast as she could go with him catching up quickly with Ryko pursuing after both of them. All the while, the soldiers began firing at the large infected; causing the rest of the survivors to panic, and Karai duck down. The Tank screamed and roared while the bullets tore into him. His blood gushed all over as he tore up the ground during his rampage. Sheriff Seth, a middle-aged, slim man who has dark green eyes and dark brown-black hair wearing a sheriff's hat and a casual police uniform watched intensely.

"Shoot that mother!-"

The last bullet shot by one of the guards in a watch tower flew as if in slow motion; and drove itself into the Tank's head. The infected fell with one last roar before taking his final breath and laid still for eternity.

Karai sighed in relief but immediately became wide-eyed when she heard another scream from a survivor.

"Hunter!"

She quickly got up and looked over her shoulder to see Ryko bounding for her. "Huntie! No wait!-"

The sound of a shot rang through the air. Ryan glared at Ryko as his bullet tore through the Hunter's leg. Ryko shrieked in agony before he fell and toppled across the ground.

_**"NO!"**_

Karai jumped up and ran for him screaming his name. She dropped to his side as he whimpered frantically and breathing in a fast pace while he kept his hands hovering over the bleeding wound. He struggled to sit on his knees then covered the hole in his leg with his hands as Karai tried to calm him down. "OK, OK c-calm down buddy! I-I'm going to help you Kay? It's not even that bad." she stammered; but knowing how bad it really was. He was shot a few inches above his knee. She shook as she tried pulling the first aid kit out. He shrieked and cried at the pain and fear. "See?...hold on here! Just try and stay still. It's not that bad...not that bad at all...Huntie?...Huntie?!"

Ryko squeezed his eyes shut and went deadly quiet while bending down. Until he let a whine escape him. "Alright, just hang on here." Karai fumbled violently and shakily with the first aid supplies due to her panic. "I-it's gonna hurt, but first I have to-no dad! Stop!"

Karia dropped what she was holding and spread her arms out in front of Ryko while looking at Ryan from over her shoulder when she saw him coming. The officer had a look of serious determination on his face while holding his gun up as he made his way over to the pair. Ryko began wailing in horror at the sight of his weapon.

"...Get away from him Karai."

"No!" she moved closer to protect him more.

Ryan stared her down. "...Get away from him."

He clicked the trigger back and aimed it at Ryko's forehead. The Hunter spread his bloodied hands to the sides as he stared up at the officer shrieking. His way of trying to get Ryan to understand he was begging for his life.

Karai leaped up and shoved the gun away, surprising her father. "I SAID NO!" she screamed, dropping back down in front of him. "You're going to have to kill me first if you're going to kill him!" Ryko continued whimpering and crying as Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. "Karai. He. Is. Infected."

"I don't care!" she snapped back "this is who I've been with ever since you lost me!"

Ryan stiffened at those words. His eyes trailed from the shivering Hunter, to the gunshot wound then back to Ryko. "...A-are you serious?"

Karai nodded. "He's the one who kept me safe. Looked out for me. Fed me. Protected me. For ten days. He still has his humanity and sanity. If he didn't, he would of killed me the first day we met! Dad!...don't do this!"

Ryan stared at his daughter who now had more fresh tears in her eyes then at Ryko. He was holding onto her burying his face into the crook of her neck shaking, whimpering and cowering before him.

The officer watched them for a minute more as he listened to Ryko's Hunter pleas. Finally, he sighed and put his gun away. He saw Karai's whole body relax. "Huntie...he understands now. You're gonna be OK."

Evada, Liela, Castiel and the kids all watched in awe at what they were seeing from the evacuation area.

Ryko dreadfully and slowly looked up at Ryan. He gave him a shaky coo as Karai scooted closer to him. Then Ryan spoke.

"We're gonna have to help him with that wound-"

**_BANG!_**

Ryan was instantly cut off when another shot rang through the air and hit Ryko in the chest; catching Karai and her father in great horror and surprise. Ryko fell back as blood sprayed. His mouth wide open in pain until he hit the ground. The Hunter's hood fell completely off; and Ryan's eyes grew big and wide as his mouth gaped open into further shock at Ryko's normal appearance. He then noticed the chain around Ryko's neck.

There was a ringing in his ears, but Ryko could hear a muffled Karai screaming his name again which seemed to echo after wards.

He coughed up blood and cried out until he gazed at the wound in his chest breathing much more faster now. The Hunter placed a hand on it; the ringing quickly faded, gaining his regular hearing back. Karai hoisted him onto her lap as they looked into each others' eyes. His squinted in pain and sadness while croaking. Ryan could only stand there in complete shock as Karai sobbed uncontrollably while taking Ryko's hand.

"Get outta the way!"

Ryan and Karai turned to see Seth jog up and join them with his hand gun out. "No!" Karai screamed as her father out his hands up in front of the two. "Whoa! No stop! He's different!"

"Different my ass!" Seth snarled while pulling his trigger back and aiming at Ryko. Though he quietly gasped at Ryko's facial features. The Hunter stared in complete terror at the angry sheriff. "Deputy please. Listen to my voice. My daughter has been with him for more than a week now and seems to trust him. She's not dead. She's alive because of him. Doesn't that give you some kind of hunch he's not the same?"

"I don't give a fuck. Those Hunter shitheads killed my son!"

Ryan gazed at the ground then back to Seth. "I know. And I am so sorry for your loss. But hear me out. I don't think this is your son's killer."

Ryko quickly shook his head no at Seth. He met the sheriff's son before the outbreak happened in the beginning of his vacation. He knew this was his father. And his son was not one of the Hunter's victims.

Seth stared at him intensely; but kept his gun pointed at him. "I don't care. I'm avenging his death..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Castiel stated, jogging up to and joining Ryan by his side; also with his hands up facing Seth. He then turned to the two friends on the ground and gawked at Ryko's looks. "Holy shit he looks entirely fine." he said to himself.

Castiel looked back to Seth. "Deputy; just please listen to them. I tried saving your kid. I really did. But this" he pointed at Ryko without looking "is not who you're after."

"How the fuck do you know that?!" Seth demanded.

"Like she said" Castiel went on "she'd be already dead if he didn't have his humanity."

Seth's eyes grew big at those words when the reality hit him. Why else would she be alive? The two officer's saw his body release his tension and he relaxed. However, he glared at them. "Alright. Fine. I won't waste him. But if we can help him, if ANYTHING happens; it's all on you both."

"We'll take that risk." Castiel growled as Ryan nodded.

Then, the three men heard something they've never thought possible.

"K...Ka...Ka...K...Kkkkkaarrraaiii!...I-l-l-lo-ve...y-you!" Ryko choked out.

All three of them whirled at the Hunter completely awes-trucked. Him and the little girl had their foreheads together for the second time that day. "I love you too Huntie...hang in there!"

She looked at the trio. "Please help him!" she was now sobbing, as Ryko tried to hide himself from those he still felt was angry at him and still wanted to kill him. His mouthed quivered and his eyes were squeezed shut while being stained in his own dark red blood.

Ryan managed to shake himself out of his shocked state. "Um...alright! OK! We first have to-"

"Huntie?..."

Ryan's brow furrowed. Him, Seth and Castiel joined Karai. Ryko had grown very quiet. All four of them looked down at the Hunter. He remained laying down in Karai's lap looking spaced out and calm. His breaths were short, letting out a quick, deep squeak every other breath as he tried saying Karai's name again.

He slowly trailed his eyes over to her since everyone was now in his vision. Karai stared at him back; her lip trembled as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

A moment later Ryko's eyes were half-closed. He let out a tiny wheeze and another squeak with a small, weak smile at her. Karai gritted her teeth as the rest of her tears down poured. Ryan and Castiel looked saddened, as Seth only looked away in shame.

Finally, Ryko trailed his eyes up at the clouds. His eyes closed...his head slowly rolled to the side in her arms...took his last breath...and Karai felt him go limp.

...Ryko Rouden was dead.

_**A/N: Sweet Jesus what's wrong with me?...again I mentally cried inside and teared up on the outside when making this chapter. What will happen next?! My Ryko! NO! ="""""""""(**_


	12. A second chance

**A/N: I'm sorry if I made anybody cry in the last chapter...but have no fear mah peeps! Tat was not zee end! I'm loving the reviews I'm getting for this. They make me really happy! Here's the next chapter!**

***I go away with arms and fists in the air; slightly swinging my hips with the rage comic lol face while listening to the troll song by Eduard Khill.***

"...No..."

Karai's shoulders shook. Her voice cracked.

"No!..."

She threw her arms around Ryko and buried her face into his chest. "Huntie! NO!...come back! I wanna be with you Huntie! Don't leave me! I wanna be with you forever!" She began crying loudly and uncontrollably. Her tears soaked the front of his hoodie. All three men could do nothing but stand there and watch. Castiel slowly lowered his head to where his hat hid his eyes.

Karai continued sobbing. Her little body shook violently as she sniffled and choked.

Seth took a step to her. "I'm sorry Hun. He was-"

_**"MY FRIEND!" **_Karai roared; cutting Seth off and glaring daggers into him. "He was my friend and you didn't give him a chance!"now all three of them were watching her. "He was a brother to me! How could you just do this?! You should of listened to me! He's not like the others! How can you live with this?!"

Seth was lost with words. He has never seen a six-year-old this angry, hurt and upset before. Let alone being brought down by one.

Karai let another sob escaped her as Seth glanced at the dead Hunter. He did look completely normal; only pale with a scar and some scratches. A small breeze blew which made him notice the cross necklace tied around Ryko's wrist; very gently blowing in the soft wind.

"...You're a murderer."

Ryan shuffled at those words. "Now Karai, hold on!-"

"I hate you Seth! You're a killer! No better than what I've seen out there!"

The sheriff could only stare into the eyes of the pissed little girl. He was speechless. Frozen...

He suddenly felt horrible for what he did. An only one thought came to him during the whole thing.

_'What have I done?'_

Karai's mouth trembled again as new tears formed. She went back to crying into Ryko's chest as Ryan knelt down and rub her back.

Finally, Castiel spoke up. "I know what to do."

"What?" Ryan, Karai and Seth all asked in complete confusion together while turning to look at him.

"The doctors and nurses in the evacuation area have the machines and supplies they'll need to bring someone back. Trust me I've seen it all. It's not too late for this guy yet."

"So you mean...They-they can bring him back?..." Karai whimpered.

Castiel smiled to her. And he saw the hope in her eyes. Ryan chuckled at him. "You always know what to say bro."

"'Course I do!" Castiel piped up "I took a lot of medical and health classes when I was in high school before heading off to college. I know it's not too late to save him." Seth sighed and shook his head.

Ryan nodded. "Let's go then." He put the first aid kit and it's supplies back in the bag, picked it and Karai up and trotted back to the area. Karai watched with her chin resting on her father's shoulder as Castiel and Seth picked Ryko's body up.

They fallowed the two relatives inside with Ryko; where the rest of the survivors started an uproar by shouting and protesting once they saw the Hunter.

Castiel, Seth and Ryan argued back as the gates closed. Ryan put Karai down and gave her the bag as Evada and her brothers ran over to her. Her mother yanked her into a tight hug crying as Remzi and Jay started asking her many questions all at once.

"Are you OK?!"

"Where've you been?!"

"Why is there a Hunter in here?!"

Liela and Marka joined their little group where Marka threw herself onto Karai for a hug. "I-I thought you were dead!" Marka cried.

Evada quickly checked her over as Karai watched the three men arguing with the nurses and doctors. Ryko's body laid on a paramedic table lifeless as the rest of the survivors continued on with their rants.

Finally though, Seth had enough. He took his hand gun, pulled the trigger and fired a warning shot in the sky; causing everyone to scream at first but they quickly fell silent murmuring and whimpering to one another. "Alright! That's enough! We're the police here! We know what's what, so shut the fuck up!"

Ryan and Castiel turned back to the man they were speaking with; Dr. Wagner. The doctor stared at Ryko for another minute unbelievably; then set his sapphire blue eyes back on them. "Are you sure?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes." Ryan replied.

Dr. Wagner sighed through his lips. "I don't know. If we do bring him back; for all we know he could attack and kill us."

"Doctor. Listen." Castiel began. "Ryan's daughter Karai Haney has been with him for ten days and trusts him. When I looked into his eyes I saw he still has his humanity and sanity. He's far different from the other infected. Karai is not one to lie. She loves him. I witnessed him cowering before us when we were out there while another Hunter would either be still trying to get to us or escape. I heard him try to speak. Trust me" Castiel shook his head slowly "he's not like the others." Dr. Wagner looked to the ground thinking.

Karai looked back over to see Castiel talking with the man. He appeared to be in thought. She sadly and slowly looked down.

"Baby, honey, are you hurt?" Evada asked, gently grasping her arm. "No." Karai quietly muttered, pulling her arm away.

"What happened when you were out there? Did that Hunter save you?!" Remzi proclaimed. Jay went to ask another question until Liela stopped him. "OK, OK enough! You're probably crowding the poor girl and I'm sure she's been through more than one traumatizing event! Back away for now." They did as told as Evada pulled her into another hug with Marka standing by her side watching.

"Please" Castiel continued "have a heart. Give him a chance."

Dr. Wagner thought long and hard for a couple more minutes. Finally, he nodded. "Alright" he said quietly, looking back at the officer. "We'll do it. It's not too late yet. But first we'll have to tie him down if he does come back after we take the bullets out and stitch him up."

Castiel sighed in relief. "Thank you. Karai will really appreciate this. I understand with him being tied down. I know where there are some chains you guys can use."

"OK. Go them them for me." Castiel went to do as told as Dr. Wagner raised his hand up, signaling for his nurses. "Girls! We've got work to do! We're bringing the dead back to life!"

Karai and the others watched as two nurses gently placing Ryko in the right position on the bed. They then rolled him inside a large tent used for treating people with wounds.

"Huntie...Huntie!..." the little girl wailed at the sight of that as Evada held her.

"Alright now!" Dr. Wagner shouted as him and the nurses rushed around to prepare. As one nurse walked by, she gazed down at Ryko. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw his looks. "Damn...he's hot."

They brought out their surgery tools, lights and more. Another nurse came over to Ryko and placed a hand on his cheek. His body was still warm; which mad her realize he was one of those who didn't die after being bitten.

"His body's still warm. I know he hasn't been gone for very long yet but I have seen people get bitten and just pass out. Seconds later they wake back up. He appears to be one of these people." she told the doctor.

"So, he'll have a heart beat?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

Dr. Wagner then ordered for a heart machine to be brought out. Which happened. Another nurse took a needle for a sample of Ryko's blood and ran a test to see what kind of blood he had; which was AB positive. She then rushed over to where they store blood bags and took out a couple of sacks of fresh, clean blood. Which would be enough to restore the Hunter's blood supply.

The lights went on and everyone began their work. They took off his hoodie and rolled up his pant leg. Dr. Wagner took the tweezers his partner handed to him and carefully started to go in for the bullet in Ryko's chest first. Seeing on the monitor as he looked up, everybody could see that neither of the two bullets hit any artery, lungs, heart or anything else important. Which was good. He carefully pinched the bullet with the tweezers and pulled it out. The doctor placed it in a small tray then proceeded with the next bullet as one nurse began cleaning out the chest wound very well before sewing it back up.

A while went by. Dr. Wagner took extreme care in pulling out the second bullet since it stopped right next to some major veins which it luckily didn't hit. He sighed in relief though; when he succeed in taking it out with no damage at all.

He placed it in the tray and took it away when the same nurse started cleaning it good and sewed it up. She then patched the wounds up with gauzes, wraps and ban-aids.

They put tubes in his arms after wards attached to the blood bags on poles to pump the thick red liquid into him. It took some time for all of the blood to seep into Ryko's system but did so with no problem.

When all of that was out of the way, the team stood in a line staring at him huffing.

"Now here comes the interesting part." Dr. Wagner breathed; right as Castiel returned with the chains. "I got them a while ago, but I didn't want to come in just yet so I wouldn't get in your way." he explained. "No, no. It's quite alright." Dr. Wagner replied, taking them. One nurse flipped the heart monitor on as another placed wires on Ryko's chest and arms after they put a new dark navy blue hoodie on him; along with new black pants, etc. Dr. Wagner brought out an air machine and set it up. After, he put an air mask over Ryko's mouth and nose. The doctor pulled the hood over his eyes in case if anything happens, the Hunter wouldn't be blinded by the lights. He switched the new machine on. Next, the nurses worked together by chaining his ankles, upper and lower arms good and tight close to the bed. They then used to extra chains to anchor the bed to the ground so if Ryko revives and he struggles, he wouldn't flip himself over. He won't be able to get out of those chains however.

Castiel stood to the side and watched as the doctor took out the defibrillators out. He switched them on and turned the notches up to two-hundred.

"Clear!"

Electricity shot throughout Ryko's body as they tried to jump start his heart. His body jerked from the impact.

One nurse looked at the heart monitor. No pulse yet.

Dr. Wagner turned the volt up to four-hundred.

"Clear!"

No pulse.

Six-hundred.

"Clear!"

Castiel held his breath in as he watched. Finally, he gazed down.

Eight-hundred.

"Clear!"

Again no pulse.

One thousand.

"Clear!"

Ryko's body jerked once more.

"Wait!..." the nurse watching the monitor yelled while holding her hand out. She gazed at them all as all eyes turned to her. She slowly turned back to the machine. "We have something."

Dr. Wagner put the defibrillators away after turning them off, pulled his mask down and looked walked over to the monitor to take a look.

A steady heart beat showed up on the line. Castiel watched with big eyes unblinking.

Before anybody could react further, Ryko's back slightly arched as he opened his mouth wide for the biggest breath he's ever taken. Everybody whirled to look at him. His chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to ease it. The Hunter coughed and squeaked while taking in more breaths.

The doctor, officer and nurses all took a couple of steps back observing him as Ryko laid there. With his hood on in the position he was in; he couldn't see much of what was going on. **_"Reyae?..." _**He looked around, feeling something on his face that he didn't like. He used his shoulder to push it off; so now it was hanging around his neck.

Everyone was silent. "He's not acting-"

A nurse was cut off when Ryko took in a few quick breaths and tried rolling onto his side. However, the chains held him in place. He pulled on them but got nowhere. The Hunter quickly looked to what was restraining him from what he could see. Cold, metal links.

He let out a small whimper and pulled even harder. He tried lifting up his legs but couldn't move those either. Ryko tried his other side; pulling even harder but got the same results.

Scared and confused, Ryko began letting out small screeches. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what was going on; and he didn't know what would become of him. He started to struggle, squirm and wiggle. The wheels underneath the bed rolled but stopped when the chains met their ends. His shrieks and cries alerted everyone in the tent; but they also noticed they weren't angry or fierce. They were full of fear and concern.

He continued to struggle only getting nowhere. Screeching and crying out; one nurse stared at him sadly. She couldn't help but pity him.

"There you go. He's alive again." Dr. Wagner said as the other nurses rushed in to try and calm him down. One turned off the lights as one talked to him softly while another slowly pulled his hood off from behind. He squeezed his eyes shut at first but cautiously opened them again as he settled down.

"It's OK. You're back. You're safe now no one's going to hurt you anymore...take your time and breath. Calm down...You're alright...don't be afraid..."

He fully opened his eyes and gazed at the woman wearing a white gown and cap talking to him. He slightly relaxed but when he looked to the chains since he could actually see now, he let out another cry while tugging at them. "No, no stop. I'm sorry for those. But they're for your own good right now." the nurse softly said while propping the bed up a little.

Ryko whined and gazed around. He saw he was in a tent with other nurses, equipment and a doctor; who was staring at him with Castiel.

When he saw the officer he froze. Remembering him before everything went black. His eyes gazed down to where his gun was, and began shaking. He squeaked and tried to hide himself. Ryko really hated guns now.

Seeing this, Castiel brought out the weapon. "Hey." Ryko looked back at him and growled. Castiel kept his eyes on him while setting the gun down pointing away from everyone. The Hunter kept watching him closely as Castiel raised his hands up; showing that he was unarmed. Ryko still felt trapped and vulnerable.

He suddenly wondered where Karai was at. He wanted her. Ryko struggled a bit more croaking, looking to the ceiling then to the side. He wanted his little girl.

Castiel slowly left the chirping, squirming Hunter. He ventured throughout the evacuation area until he found the others bunched together. Karai was petting Skwee through the bars of his cage. They had missed each other. She chuckled smiling as the Parrot gently nibbled on her fingers squeaking happily.

When they saw Castiel coming their way with a huge grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye, Ryan stood up as all attention went to him. Castiel locked eyes with Karai. And happily announced the news.

"They saved him. He's alive."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her mouth grew into a big gaping smile. Everyone else was full of complete shock. "Are you serious?! He's alive?!..."

Castiel nodded his head once smiling.

Karai shouted to the Heavens in happiness. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Liela stared forward. "Holy shit..." she murmured as Ryan chuckled at her expression. "They saved...a Hunter. Brought him back from the dead..."

"Is he friendly?" Marka asked, looking to Karai. "'Course he's friendly. You'll love him!" Karai happily exclaimed. "Cool! I want to see a Hunter up close!" Jay yelled as Remzi jumped up and down. "Yeah! Me too, that would be sweet!"

"What's his name? Does he have one?" Jay asked. Karai nodded. "It's Ryko Rouden but I nicknamed him Huntie."

Ryan huffed with a smile at his daughter's answer.

"Now, we can't all just go rushing in there. That would be a really, really bad idea." Evada shivered; as flashbacks of her seeing what other Hunters have done to people ran through her head.

Karai walked up to Castiel. "Can-can I...see him?"

His smile formed into a thin line. He then knelt down to her level. "I don't know kiddo. He's really shaken up and scared right now. I'd give him some time to adjust and settle down for a while first."

She nodded in understanding. "Who's hungry?" Liela asked, seeing that dusk was about to settle in. Marka, Jay and Remzi yelled out that they were; so they fallowed her, Ryan and Castiel to make up some dinner. "We'll let you two have some alone time." Ryan called to them.

Skwee nibbled into his food and drank some water. Evada looked from the bird to her daughter; who stared back.

"Mom..."

"Sweetheart."

"I-I want him to come with us."

Evada's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "What?! Karai you can't be serious! H-he's dangerous! Why would we bring him with us?!"

Karai lowered her eyes. "He has nowhere to go. He'll die out there mom; he has no one..."

"I'm sure he can make a group with other infected out there."

"Mom. You might have had encounters with other Hunters that have killed. The ones close to others in these families here. The vicious ones..." she shot her eyes up to make direct eye contact with Evada. "But I'm still here!...alive and breathing! Because of him!"

Evada didn't say a word as she took in what the little girl before her was saying.

"If he was like the others I would be dead right now. He's had a hard past with his family when they were alive. He's suffered abuse at his home. From his dad especially. He still has his humanity and sanity; and has hope now because of me. He cared for me as if I was his kid. He loves me. I told him he could be part of our family. And he looks like he wants to be part of one again. Mom please! Don't make me abandon him! Huntie isn't like the others!"

Evada didn't know what to say. She only blinked; speechless.

"Just let him come."

Both girls turned to Ryan who was standing there listening to their conversation. "Ryan..." Evada quietly whispered.

Skwee squawked as he came over to him. "He saved her life, babe. I think we'd be returning the favor by having him live with us. If Karai trusts him this much; well now that's something worth hearing out. I'm an officer remember? If anything goes wrong; I'll handle it. I won't kill him. I'll just put him into unconsciousness. Don't worry about that honey." he finished, looking down at Karai.

"But, what will everyone else think that we have an infected in our house?" Evada pointed out.

"We're going to have to teach him things again. Have him act more like a person. He already knows and remembers how to do a lot of things right Karai?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He does."

They both looked back to Evada. She thought about it for a long, long time. Finally, she nodded. She wasn't that heartless in just leaving a good person. Infected or not.

"OK alright." she answered, looking back at her husband and kid. Excitement spread across Karai's face as Ryan smiled. She leaped into his arms and they hugged. "Thank you...he's going to love this. I promise you all, nothing will happen. Ever." she hugged her father tighter; as the recent memories of what occurred in the clearing suddenly flooded her head. She saw him die; the life leaving his eyes...but she didn't want to believe that he was gone too soon unless his body went cold. He was still so young.

But she didn't have to start believing that anymore.

Hours have passed and other families started to settle down in their tents. Ryan and Castiel thought it was time for Karai to see her friend.

The group was led by Castiel to the doctor's tent. Two nurses were left with Dr. Wagner. As for the others, they had gone back to their shelters for some rest. The three smiled once they saw everyone, and Karai rushed over to Ryko when she spotted him. A dim light hung overhead with his head turned away from her. The others stood in the entrance watching carefully.

Karai gently poked his shoulder. He slowly turned to her; looking tired. Bags were visible under his eyes. But they brightened a little at the sight of her. He had been chained down all day; and still was. He had tried every once in a while for a few minutes to get out, but had failed each time. Which was one reason his energy has been drained.

A weak smile appeared on his face. **"Ryeaeh..."**

She smiled sweetly in return. "How ya feeling?" Ryko took his time to answer. "...S..sss-so-re..."

Karai tucked in her lips. "I'm sorry you were shot by Seth and my dad...Seth's by the watch towers right now. So you don't need to worry about seeing him."

Ryko feebly giggled. He then tried to give her a hug but the chains stopped him. He glared tiredly at the restrainers and tugged on them once before squeaking. Karai put a hand on his arm and he looked back at her. "Don't waste any more energy. It's not gonna be good for you."

He nodded and a moment later, she put her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. Ryko lowered his head against hers and closed his eyes. Evada watched amazed.

"He's going to be fine" Dr. Wagner assured to Castiel; to which Karai could hear. "Nothing is wrong with him. He's going to live a long life. Guaranteed."

He opened them again and caught sight and smell of everyone. Karai looked to who he was staring at. "Oh yeah! OK, Huntie, this is my mom Evada, my dad Ryan, older brother Remzi, younger brother Jay, my Macaw Skwee" she gestured to the bird as Castiel held his cage by his side. "My good friend Marka. We go to school together. Her mom Liela and my cop buddy Castiel." Karai finished as she pointed to everyone while telling the Hunter their identities.

"Can I...go over?" Marka quietly asked. Liela hesitated before answering. "Go ahead love. But be extremely careful."

Marka look to where the two were. Slowly and shyly, she took her time in joining Karai's side. Ryko gazed at her; sniffing softly a few times. "Hi..." the seven-year-old muttered.

He squeaked in a friendly manner back.

"Can we go over?" Jay asked. But Evada shook her head. "Why not?" Remzi whined. "I don't you kids to overcrowd him. Who know what'll happen. Just stay here for now." their mother hissed.

"I-I have a question." Marka sputtered. "What's it like...being infected?"

Ryko lowered his eyes. "S..s-u-u...su-cks..." he managed to say.

Marka mouthed the word "oh" as she nodded understanding. Then Karai noticed something. She furrowed her brow and looked back at the group before turning to Marka. "Where's you're dad? Is he here?"

The little Hawaiian stiffened; and a look of sadness appeared in her eyes. She looked to the ground. "He...he didn't make it. We found him and...he tried biting your dad."

Ryko and Karai's eyes widened. The Hunter sadly sighed. He pitied her. Karai blinked in surprise before sorrow filled her eyes. "Wow...I didn't know. Sorry."

Marka shrugged. Then she looked back at Karai with a smile on her face as Ryko watched. "But!...the best thing about this whole thing is school doesn't exist anymore!" she yelled happily while jumping on top of Karai as she cried out in surprise. Ryko chuckled when they fell to the ground.

"We can sleep in everyday now!" Marka went on as she wrestled with her friend until she sat on Karai's lungs. "Marka get off!" Ryko heard her yell since he couldn't see her. "I can't breathe you're sitting on my chest!"

The Hawaiian girl laughed as they both got up with Marka holding Karai in a head lock. Karai's eyes were half-open with a crooked mouth. _"~No schooooool!~-" _she sang happily in an opera way with a hand stretched to the side in the air with big, wide eyes. "Don't get your hopes up there you" Liela chuckled, cutting her daughter off as the three looked at the woman. "The other states are safe in which we're heading to in a day or so. Yes, school still exists."

Marka pouted letting Karai go who dropped to the ground. Ryko let out a breath smiling as he looked away.

Karai crawled back up to the bed by his side. She took in a breath "yeah, and that's Marka."

Ryko chuckled.

Suddenly, men in suits appeared in the tent; pushing the group of friends away. Including Dr. Wagner, who had no idea what was going on. Marka, Ryko and Karai all watched in confusion and surprise. Until two of those men came for the kids. They could hear the adults bickering at each other.

"You two have to leave this tent right now." one man said in a gruff voice. "What? Why?" both girls asked. Ryko became alarmed.

"That is none of your concern." The second man replied, gently taking Marka. She now looked afraid. "Mom!"

"It's OK Marka! Nothing's happening; just come out here!" Liela called from outside.

The man led Marka away as Ryko began shrieking and squeaking. He again struggled against the chains as Karai fought and protested at the remaining guy who was easily carrying her away.

**_"Ryeheaeay!"_**

Karai looked at him from over the man's arm. "I'll be back for you Huntie! I promise!" she hollered before she was carried out of the tent.

Ryko screamed and struggled even harder. _'What the fuck's going on?!'_

And then, the Governor of Hawaii stepped into the tent with two other men. Linda Lingle. She held something in one hand covered in a cloth smiling at the Hunter. The woman giggled in a friendly way. "I was hoping they would keep one of you alive."

Ryko stopped struggling and stared at her confused. "Do not worry young man." Linda said "your friends are alright. I just want to try a little experiment on you. Boys, bring Dr. Wagner back in here."

Dr. Wagner walked back into the tent looking troubled.

Linda walked over to Ryko pulling the cloth off the object; revealing a tube and needle. Inside the tube was a reddish-yellow fluid. It was a foot long and five inches wide. Ryko froze, staring at the thing.

"So, what is that stuff suppose to do?" Dr. Wagner asked.

"This fluid, which I have made myself is a cure."

Everyone in the tent took that by surprise. "How do you know it works?" Dr. Wagner asked. "I have taken many science, health and math classes when I was in my twelve grades of school and in college. When I made this, I tested it on an animal here who was found after being bitten. It became infected. We had captured it and tested this on it. If it does not cure the infection, the host will live for the rest of its life with the virus. However, the blood lust will be gone; the need to kill will no longer come, and the host will be able to control itself for the rest of its life. It won't effect its lifespan in any way. Sadly though, it didn't cure the animal. It takes effect a few hours later after being injected. The results of this fluid is A. getting cured or B. living with a sickness however able to control it. The animal went with B. Now it's being shipped to a good, caring zoo. Trust me on that. I love animals. I'm happy with it."

"So the victim will be safe to be around either way after being injected with that?"

Linda nodded proudly.

Dr. Wagner took in a breath mind blown. He put his hands on his hips. "Interesting..." He looked to Ryko, who was staring intensely. "Well I see you now want to test it on a human. Go on."

"Thank you." Linda, fallowed by one of her men stalked towards the Hunter. He started to squirm and whimper. But began hissing and snarling when they got closer. "Ah hush now." the man said as he walked behind Ryko, took the air mask off and pulled the hood over his eyes. Ryko screeched and struggled, shaking the bed. Linda took the lid off the needle and popped it open. She gazed at the screeching Hunter and leaned in towards his neck.

Ryko yelped when the needle poked through his skin. The fluid pumped into him. Every single drop of it.

Ryko relaxed from both exhaustion and from the new substance in his system when it was over. He breathed while letting out growls as the man let go; but kept Ryko's hood over his head.

Linda stared at him patiently.

"Now we wait."

**A/N: Holy shit this was a long one to write. I'm not sure If Linda Lingle would make such a thing; I highly doubt it, and I don't know what she's like in real life. But she seems to be the only human I can think of to do the job. At least I made her sound cool right?...right? Hooray! New hopes for Ryk's! _~OHLOLOLOLO!~ _*throws hands up* HA! Ah, ha, ha. Full moons are here at my house now...mwa, ha, ha, ha...**

***Takes in breath* ah...**

***goes silent for a quick moment.***

**I don't know anything any more.**


	13. Not ready to die

_**A/N: For those who know the song "Not ready to die" by "Demon Hunter," I wanna say that I think it'd be pretty sick to listen to while reading the action parts of this chapter. I think it's a cool combo. I had a different ending planned for this story; but I really thought about it and concluded that it'd be far too sad...I like happy endings. And so, with the original ending thrown in the trash, I have my new idea by my side. Though this isn't the finale. Don't worry! I'm not that soulless! But with what's left of my soul, I certainly am an Evil Angel. ;)**_

_"What would you do if there was a zombie outbreak?"_

_'Shut-up. It can't happen. It's never gonna happen...'_

_-Karai and Jay._

...

Bullets hurt.

Although they were out, Ryko could still feel the dull pain they left behind. His eyes were half-closed. And he felt like he was about to fall asleep.

"If one injected with that fluid bites or scratches someone, will they get the sickness?" Dr. Wagner asked.

Linda shook her head. "They will no longer be contagious. Ever. In any way."

The Hunter blinked a couple of times before slightly raising his head at them. Contagious? He clawed Karai open. And she never got the virus. So that must mean nobody could catch it from him.

He smiled at the thought.

"How long has it been?" Linda asked one of her men. He gazed at his watch. "It's been a few hours. Heh, how time flies."

"Alright." she turned to Ryko as the second man brought out a raw, bloody piece of meat from a cooler he had carried in from outside and dangled it in front of him. Ryko stared at it blankly. The blood lust would have come by now. The urge to kill.

But he felt nothing.

The meat was held hanging there for a good ten minutes; and still no bad reaction. His vision never changed. Though the Hunter didn't know what kind of flesh it was. The man then put it away and brought out a human blood bag in front of him then popped it open; spilled some purposely on the ground. The same amount of time has passed. And still nothing. That's when they all realized it.

The blood lust. The urge.

They were gone.

They were completely all gone.

The blood bag was put away; and everyone in the tent observed him as Ryko cheered in his conscious. If only they could understand him how happy he was if he let his outbursts out.

"He doesn't look any different." one man said. The other nodded. "Yup. The virus is still there."

"Oh..." Linda's voice trailed off as she looked at the empty tube. "It was suppose to cure. Guess I missed an ingredient. Sadly though, I ran out of the stuff I used and this was the rest of it. Oh well" she tossed the tube carelessly into a trash can nearby. "So that means option B."

Ryko didn't care. He still hated the damn virus; but he didn't care if it was option B. He was happy, the blood lust was gone forever. He didn't have to worry or be scared of hurting Karai again or anyone else anymore. He let out a small squeak; getting the others' attention.

"...Th-th-tha...thank...y-y-ou..."

Linda blinked and smiled warmly at him. "You're very welcome." Ryko rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes. "Well Dr. Wagner. It's been a pleasure. But, I should be going back to my tent for some rest now." the Governor said as the men joined her side. The doctor nodded and escorted them out.

Ryko smiled in joy.

...

Evada pulled Karai's hoodie and shirt off, revealing her bandages. She paused at the sighed of them. Her eyes growing big. "What happened?" she demanded, instantly thinking about Ryko.

Karai froze as her father took a look at them; now with a face full of worry. She had to come up with something fast. "I-it was...a different Hunter." she lied. "But don't worry, I'm not infected. This happened a while ago."

Thinking that Ryko was the one who tended to her wounds, they nodded. "Come." Ryan softly said, gingerly grasping her arm. He took her over to the first aid supplies and began treating them. "Wow, they'll make her look like a warrior." Jay commented as he watched the two.

"Mm...there you go." Ryan mumbled as he wrapped fresh gauzes around his daughter's wounds. "Thanks daddy." Karai smiled sweetly up at him with shimmering eyes as he smiled down to her.

Castiel, Liela and Marka walked in. "Heeey! How's everyone doing?" Liela chirped happily, making Skwee squawk at her. "Not bad. You?" Ryan replied. Liela grinned at him. Then looked to everyone in the large tent. "Well we made it. Here we are you and I. We took on the apocalypse of Hawaii and won. I think that's pretty epic."

The rest of the group chuckled at her comment. Then the three settled down with the family.

...

"Seems quiet tonight." Seth huffed as he looked around. "Yeah. Finally though huh?" a guard replied.

"Yeah."

They fell silent for a moment. Until the guard turned to him. "Hey" he began. "Earlier today, what happened out there? Why'd ya show that Hunter mercy?"

Seth sighed. "I didn't. He died. But Karai she...she got me damn good. Now he's alive again. She's happy."

The guard nodded. "Sounds like she's a hell of a lot fucking smarter than your average little kid."

"She is."

Silently from behind in the dark, a figure slowly made its way towards the two men from behind.

"When the ship leaves, where we heading first? California maybe?" Seth asked. The guard nodded again. "We're going there first and then-"

Seth reared back with wide, tense eyes; shouting the gaurd's name as a common infected launched at him. It was too late. It bit down on the gaurd's neck and he screamed in agony. Seth pulled out his gun and began firing like mad but the infected continued tearing and killing the man. It took fifteen shots before the infected sneered at him glaring, before Seth blew its face off.

Castiel, Liela, Ryan and Evada all shot their heads up. The kids froze.

**_"Rheeyah?" _**Ryko croaked as he lifted his head up a little; now with everyone aware from the gunfire's echo.

Seth took in heavy breaths staring down at the bodies. His eyes shot forward when he heard more of the moans and cries. A large group of infected were making their way through a hole in the fence they've created...the sheriff sprinted to the large power box on a pole containing all the power to the fences and gates. He gazed up at it and saw it was shredded. The poles didn't have any electricity in them; so he discovered something climbed up the thing and tore it to shreds. Parts of it looked melted.

Looked like the work of a Spitter.

How nobody heard or seen the thing he didn't know. But Seth ran for the towers, and screamed at the guards inside that the infected were getting in. They gazed down at him and in the direction they were coming from, and Seth could see them rush around.

Ryan and the adults ventured out of the tent as other families did the same. Everyone looked around murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what went down. "Uh...what's going on?" Liela asked warily.

A scream erupted. And so did the sound of sirens. Alarmed, all four adults whipped their heads around to see people running.

Ryko frantically looked around once he heard the noise outside. The nurses were watching over him while Dr. Wagner went out for a minute. However, he came bursting back in ten minutes later; panic written all over his face. "Get him on the ship." he ordered, pointing a thumb backwards. "Why? What's going on?" one nurse questioned. "The infected...they got in!" Ryko's eyes went very big and wide at the horrid news. "If we don't get him on soon, we never will. People are panicking and there's chaos outside already!"

Both nurses nodded in determination and grabbed either sides of the bed with Dr. Wagner taking the end. Ryko began to panic. He couldn't move, so he couldn't get to Karai. He screeched as they rolled him out of the tent. The trio ran as Ryko shrieked, looking for his beloved little girl. He could see that the infected **_HAD_** gotten in. they were already chasing, attacking and killing people. The only light in the darkness were from bon fires, lanterns, flashlights and small lights from the fence poles. Gunfire erupted, the commotion was deafening. Tents were being torn down as blood sprayed on the ones that weren't. Lanterns were knocked to the ground, causing even more fire. Blades flashed as others tried to defend themselves.

But no sign of Karai.

Ryko wailed as they entered the ship. "This way." Dr. Wagner said as he led them down a hall. Eventually, they got to a room with portholes facing the evacuation area. "You two stay here with him and be safe. I have to go and help." Dr. Wagner stated while closing the door. Both women shouted for him to come back as Ryko watched him go.

Evada watched them take the Hunter onto the ship. She then fired at a few infected coming their way as she kept the kids inside the tent; who screamed in fear.

Outside, Ryan had taken his knife and viciously slit another's throat wide open. It spun around gurgling before it fell. Screams, moans, groans and more noises came from every direction until the noises of the special infected came to.

Ryan looked up wide-eyed. "Oh no..."

Castiel stopped what he was doing, along with Liela. They all stared in suspense at the clearing, cut off by the fences. However, a huge horde of infected were pushing their way through it, accompanied by the special infected. The fences groaned and whined as they pushed against it screaming; as soldiers and guards tried their hardest in keeping them back. Karai, Remzi, Marka and Jay all came out of the tent and turned their attentions to the scene intensely.

"There's way too many of 'em!" one guard yelled, as blood sprayed on his face. "This fence isn't going to hold on much longer!"

Soon after he said that, the infected in fact broke through. They came swarming in, making horrible, gruesome sounds. A soldier shot a bullet in the air. "Here they come ladies!" He shouted to the other men in a deep, guff voice.

Seth came running to their sides; a pump gun in one hand with a large machete in the other. He shot one infected in the head; sending it flying through the air and landing with it's head blown off.

Now, all of the guards and soldiers began firing. Determined to protect the people. But since there was so many of them they were able to get through the area. A Smoker hopped onto one part of the fence with a scream and snagged someone with his tongue. He tore at the victim as common infected beat it to death.

Seth took a few steps back; eyes flickering back and forth at the oncoming threat. "I watched this state go down" he began "but I didn't let it take me down with it...I'm not going down without a fight." he pumped his gun. "So come and get me."

One infected launched quickly at him so he cut its head wide open upwards with his machete. He then blasted round after round into many more with a shout. Suddenly, a Spitter charged at him screaming. She spat acid but Seth dodged it and threw the machete into her head. She dropped to the ground dead and he ran, jumped off her stomach while pulling the machete out. Then disappeared for another fight for his life.

"Stay close to me kids!" Evada hollered above the noise. Her and the group ran throughout the place killing what got close enough to kill. Castiel glanced over his shoulder to see a Jockey running by laughing hysterically until he hopped onto a survivor and pulled her around. He aimed his rifle at the infected, looked through the scope and fired. The Jockey fell off dead as the survivor toppled over. Her friends came running to her side.

"Damn Cas; nice shot!" Ryan grinned. Castiel nodded with a smile. However, they all had to duck crying out in surprise when the fire of a machine gun flew over head. They then crawled out of the way and hid behind another large, now abandoned tent.

Liela, Evada and the kids glanced in the ship's direction; seeing that people were trying to get on already. However, their group was a good distance away from it. "How the fuck are we gonna be able to fight our way to get on?" Evada asked. Liela looked at her "hey, we've made it this far. There's no time in giving up just yet!" she proclaimed.

"We just have to get on, and go." Remzi said as Marka nodded her head. Karai closed her eyes and sighed. Praying that Ryko was safe on board.

Everybody got up. "We're gonna make it. There's no way in hell we're going to let these fuckers bring us down. We just fight our way. Like we have been. We've grown strong from what these people have become. Now it's time to show them that. We're not dead yet!" Ryan exclaimed. Castiel nodded. "We can do it."

They all looked to the ship again. Until Liela started hopping up and down, clapping her hands and laughing in excitement. "It's been one hell of a ride you guys!" she hollered before bringing out her hand gun and firing one in a Boomer's face; causing him to explode.

**"MOVE!" **Ryan boomed.

They all rushed out into the open. Marka looked to her side to see someone extending their hand out as their body was engulfed by the groaning infected. Their blood spurted onto her outfit as they fell; causing her to scream. Castiel picked her up and trotted to catch up with the others.

A Charger howled and carried another survivor away, running everyone down as he went. They either flew to the sides or were crushed by his weight. He starting pummeling his victim until a woman brought out her weapon of choice. A sword. She ran at the Charger and sliced his tiny arm off; causing him to scream in pain and drop the survivor; who coughed and laid in a heap on the ground. She jumped at him as the Charger rushes at her; she spins and slices his head off. The large body fell and slid across the ground. The woman looked back eying the corpse and scowled at her kill.

Ryko lifted his head to look outside to see chaos and carnage. He squinted his eyes as a bomb went off in the clearing; killing the rest of the Tanks who were running at and throwing large boulders at the place. He heard endless gunfire and horrid screams of all kinds. The Hunter grew terrified. He screeched and fought against the chains with all of his strength but they never budged an inch. He thrashed and squirmed and still nothing.

Ryko shrieked at the war outside. Both nurses watched in horror. He looked around at the restrainers; tugged at them. Until he finally laid his head against the pillow and let out a pained wail of misery. Karai was out there. In that horrific mess. He hated being stuck like this. What if she doesn't come back? What if something terrible happens to her? What if...she doesn't make it? All of these thoughts rushed at him at once; and it terrified him even more. He screeched again at the portholes, as the nurses did nothing but watch what was happening.

Seth spun around pumping his gun and killing infected left and right at a fast pace. Meanwhile, Dr. Wagner slashed, cut and hacked his way through the crowd with ease. They were now back-to-back. Seth smirked at him from the corner of his eye. "Not bad for a doctor with a knife." he commented. Dr. Wagner chuckled "my father taught me many ways of defending myself when I was younger." he thrusts the knife handle into Seth's shoulder, who took it. "Hold this." he finished with a clever smile; looking back at him.

The doctor then brought out two pistols he kept hidden in his back pockets. He loaded and aimed them at the infected. Seth chuckled. And with that, he launched at the attackers with a bold, deep shout. Cutting heads off as Dr. Wagner emptied his rounds.

Liela backed up into a tent as a Witch came running at her screaming at slashing at the air. She lifted up an ax she found laying on the ground; locking eyes with the infected. "I've got so much to live for. To hell with this; I'm not letting you fuckers take me away from my baby girl...I'm not ready to fade..."

She swung the ax up with a battle cry as the Witch cried out multiple times; and drove the weapon into her shoulder. The infected woman screamed and started slashing at Liela, leaving claw marks in her tank top.

She kicked the Witch back and pulled the ax out. With a scream, she hacked the woman to bits. Her organs spewed in all directions as blood sprayed; covering the Hawaiian. Finally, Liela stopped. Breathing heavily, her and the Witch locked eyes. Hers were half-closed as Liela's were full of hatred. The Witch's head slowly went to the side, and with her last breath her eyes closed forever. At least she got to see who put her out of her misery. This hell.

"Look out!" Ryan shouted with a shot. Liela looked from him then behind to see a Jockey running at her. However, another was coming right after from a further distance. He cackled maniacally, so Evada ran up to Liela's side, looked through her gun's scope and watched him for a minute.

"You are one. Ugly. Mother-"

She cut herself off and fired a bullet through the second Jockey's head. He bounced across the ground and laid at their feet. "Come on, we gotta keep going!" Evada yelled, taking Liela's arm.

More people were being attacked; creating more and more gore. The amount of blood, bodies and guts stained the ground. Giving it a dark red hue. It was like a sea of gore.

Karai saw a common infected coming up from behind Ryan. She ran, as Marka, Jay and Remzi all yelled at her. But she ignored them. The little girl grabbed a knife laying next to a table and stabbed it int the back. It grunted then cried in pain. Both it and Ryan turned around however the officer blew its brains out. The infected fell to the side as Karai watched it. They looked at each other. And Ryan smiled at her proudly.

"That's a mighty fine ship the military had brought to save these souls. And it'll be leaving shortly." Castiel observed as he watched from where he was standing; while military soldiers helped people on board. "But not without us because you're our last ride." he added with a smile and tipping his hat down.

"Let's do this!" a guard in one watch tower hollered as his partner loaded a machine gun. He then fired away across the area. The infected; both common and special, let out death-rattling cries as they were shot to pieces. The remaining survivors fought against them. However growing tired. The infected grabbed their chosen prey and battled until they were able to take bites. Ryan and his group once again had to move along before they were shot dead. More people rushed for the ship as others went down...and in a far corner of the place, a retired soldier from World War two stood with a bomb in his hand. He glared at the attackers; the flames of fire in his background. He lowered his head to where the shadows hid his eyes. Deep in thought. These people were losing. And he's seen enough death already throughout his days.

"Trent, what are ya doing?..." his friend, a fellow but much younger soldier asked in worry.

The soldier, Trent, responded without looking at him. "Something I should of done a long time ago." he answered in a deep voice. His friend's eyes widened. "Trent! Don't!" he rushed at him, however, Trent shoved him away while activating the now ticking bomb. "Get the fuck outta here! You've got a life to live!" he shouted as the younger man stumbled to the ground.

The two stared at each other for another moment. They had been friends for years. Trent spoke again.

"Goodbye..."

With that, he ran off with the younger man yelling his name with tears in his eyes.

Trent shouted insults at the infected, getting their attentions. They rushed at him howling and screaming as Trent threw the bomb. The ones already coming for him swarmed Trent as another group got blown to bits. They beat the old soldier and tore into him. As a group of survivors he was protecting the whole time had a chance to escape. They ran for the ship, along with the younger soldier sobbing.

Castiel stood on a table looking to the sides with his guns pointing in the directions. He chewed on his bottom lip as the infected ran at him. He began firing away; crossing his arms, shooting backwards turning and twisting his body as he got every single one of them in the head.

Ryan was on one foot and one knee on the ground in front of him shooting as well. When an infected got far too close, he brought out his knife and sliced it up. Evada smashed in their heads once the kids tripped the attackers. Meanwhile, Liela kicked them away and cut into the sides of their heads with a hatchet she found.

Then Karai realized something.

"MOM! Where's Skwee?!" she wailed. Her mother looked down to her and smiled sweetly while breathing hard. "Don't worry honey. Before they got in, Ryan brought him in his cage to the jeep. He's safe inside it." she answered.

Karai let out a huge sigh of relief.

**_"HEADS FUCKING UP!" _**Bellowed a soldier. Alarmed, everyone looked to what he was screaming at. A nighthawk jet was coming. It flew by at an amazing speed...and dropped a bomb. It exploded on impact with the fence where the infected were still coming. Smoke, flames, pieces of earth and bodies erupted into the air as the ground shook. Everyone screamed as the remaining infected kept coming. The jet let down another bomb on the other side of the area.

The huge fences came crashing down, moaning and groaning on their way. Ryko screamed at the sight of this. Thinking that it really was over for Karai. Both nurses curled up in a corner, covering their ears.

Castiel ran across the table but fell and crashed into a tent from the wind. The others ran over to him as Evada helped him up. Ryan then reloaded his gun, shot an incoming Spitter, swiftly turned around and blew a Smoker's throat out. He then looked to Castiel with a smirk. "Happy early birthday." he said, making his partner smile.

"Wait! When's his birthday?!" Jay exclaimed, surprised. "In a couple of days." Marka and Remzi replied. Remzi then looked up to his dad admiring him. He needed a hero. Now he's got one.

Liela looked ahead from back behind them sadly, seeing a family loosing another one of its members. Everything seemed to quiet down around her as the family was forced to leave their dead loved one behind. The oldest-looking daughter screamed and sobbed as she was forced to go. Both fences continued groaning even though they've hit the ground.

"Liela! Let's go!" Evada hollered as Marka tugged on the bottom of her shirt. She snapped out of her state of mind and took her daughter's hand. "To the ship! We're almost there!" Ryan shouted as he took out more infected. "We've got to hurry! I see the plank's about to go up!" Jay yelled.

Karai looked to her side and saw a person being eaten. Smoke trailed around the infected who caught it until one of them shot its head up and locked eyes with her. It screamed and ran for her as she squealed and sprinted even faster.

The infected drifted around the corner and easily caught up with her. It then grabbed onto her shoulders and dragged her down. She screamed and fought against it; as her family whirled around and ran back shouting.

"No, no, no, no!" Karai yelled, fighting against the infected and its biting jaws. It made disgusting noises as she began to squirm under its body. It got right up to her face as she screamed while putting her hands against its head and pushed to try and keep it back. Ryan ran up right as a Jockey came bouncing their way. He shot him in midair then kicked the common infected in the face. Sending it flying backwards. "Fucktard." Ryan growled before blowing its face off when it looked back at him.

Luckily, she wasn't bit. Ryan checked her over, hugged her tightly then took her hand. The group continued their way to the ship as the screams of the survivors left behind filled the air as they were being attacked.

Evada looked over her shoulder sadly at the wails. _'I wish we could save them...'_

"Hurry up! Get in!" a soldier shouted when they made it to the entrance. The group hoisted the kids up first, then the adults hopped on. The soldiers helped them inside as the plank slid slowly shut completely.

Breathing hard, they were led upstairs. As the ship began to leave, Evada cast a glance out a porthole. Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit..."

The others rushed to her to take a peek.

..The whole evacuation area; every inch of it...was covered in bloodied bodies. It was destroyed. Infected were still coming.

They ran to where the ship was anchored, but stopped and screamed seeing they couldn't get any further.

They backed away from the window as Ryan huffed in relief. A smile spread across his face.

"We made it...we fucking made it..." Castiel whispered. Marka cuddled against her mother as Liela stroked her hair. Whispering to her that it was all over.

She liked it when she could breathe. And for the first time in over a week, Karai didn't have to hold her breath any longer. She smiled. She was alive. They were alive.

Evada and Ryan glanced at each other. The officer smiled and she began to giggle. Castiel smiled as more small bits of laughter was heard. Liela held Marka closer as they all started laughing in joy, relief and victory.

"Take that zombies!" Jay hollered, pointing out the porthole as him and Remzi stared outside through it. "Yeah! come and get us now you freaks!" Remzi shouted.

"Alright, alright." Evada quickly, but playfully proclaimed, walking over to her sons. She grabbed one in each arm and carried them over to the group. They giggled.

"Well what an adventure. I'll remember this for the rest of my days." Castiel grinned, adjusting his hat. Ryan looked at him leaning against the wall with arms crossed. "How's that for a shift?" he joked, making both of them laugh.

Karai closed her eyes. A big smile formed on her face again.

_'I'm alive...'_

"Karai!"

The little girl reopened them and saw Marka running over to her. "Wanna explore the ship?" she chirped, her voice cracking.

She nodded excitedly. "Sure! Let's go!"

"OK fine, but we're staying together as a group." Castiel pointed a finger at the four kids. Who didn't hesitate in agreeing.

And so, the family of survivors made their way up to the deck of the ship where the other people were at. They then noticed that there was a hell of a lot less than before. About one-hundred people got out alive.

But at least they got out of there.

The group made their way down to them. They saw them coming and welcomed them. The other survivors rubbed their shoulders, patted theirs backs and more as they were praised on getting through with the situation.

As this was occurring, Karai's eyes trailed out to the dark ocean. The moon above lit up the water.

She wanted to go find Ryko.

In his room, the Hunter laid stuck in his bed. He was aware that the ship left. The nurses walked out just a few minutes ago. His eyes were lowered. He was quiet. Ryko missed in seeing Karai getting on the ship. He shivered and sniffled. Thinking that she was in a better place.

The moonlight lit up part of the room. He slowly gazed outside at the blackish-blue, starry sky. The ocean below was dark and unwelcoming; but yet calm and comforting.

It didn't help. He felt he failed.

From what he saw before the ship took off...

He truly believed Karai was gone.

**_A/N: You know what else that is a good song to fit this chapter? "Hero" by "Skillet." Good song peeps; good song. =) I would like to thank my awesome readers out there; thanks for everything you've given for Savior! I love ya! Especially mah buddy bud bud Dustchu. Thanks bro, your reviews mean a lot._**

***Dustchu bursts into room with Doritos and comes over to me. Crumbs fall by my side as I watch them then looks up at him confused as he's eating.***

**Me: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Dustchu: The shadows.**

***Castiel walks in from outta nowhere***

**Castiel: No, that's where Michaela came from! Earning her nickname!**

**Me: Hell yeah! *points thumbs, pinkies and index fingers up* ah, ha, ha, ha!**

**Dustchu: I come from there too!**

***I sweatdrop.***

***Ryko, Liela, Marka, Karai, Evada Remzi, Jay and Ryan bursts into the room. Ryan runs me over.***

**Ryan: Oh shit!**

***I rise from the floor.***

**me: Is that how you say hello from where you come from?...**

**Ryan: yes. *Smirks.***

**Karai: FATHER! *Says it in epic God-like voice, and startles Ryan. Everyone's laughing.***

**Castiel: Ryan you parasite! **

**Me: Your face is a parasite.**

***Castiel stares at me with intense eyes and expression.***

**Dustchu: We're all parasites!**

***Liela points at him.***

**Liela: Yes dude I don't know! We're all parasites!**

***We all start laughing. Then everyone looks over at me where I'm clinging onto Ryko's back as he's smiling; nibbling on his neck happily.***

**Me: Om, nom, nom, nom...*Looks at everyone* what?**

***Castiel shakes his head***

**Castiel: well that's it for now everyone. Until next time. What'll happen next huh?**


	14. Never alone ever again

**A/N: *Reads reviews over quietly then looks to the side.***

**Me: Ryko! The Wolf God says hi!**

**Ryko: **_**Rhyehreyae!**_** *Waves hand frantically and smiling.***

**Me: Hear that Wolfy?-**_**AUGH!**_

***I'm cut off as Ryko happily tackles me to the ground; taking my chair with us. He hugs and snuggles close to me making a purring noise, as my head's thrown back with mouth wide open.***

**me: Oh my spine!...and spleen! Awe...hope you don't mind me calling you Wolfy by the way there; awesome reader.**

***Ryko helps me up then runs over to the keyboard.***

**His typing: Fhidid'wefkgjbnhjsfnjdkggfbdj,kvndkewji5r3490qwj!**

**Me: NO! *Types frantically with him, as we're both laughing, but at the same time fighting over superiority for the keyboard hollering and shrieking at each other.***

**Both of us: Hbfjernujkeabfdsbjsdqwe; ;DFGBFJ;DN SQUEE!**

Ryan and Castiel led the others to where the vehicles were stored away. It was a large floor at the bottom of the ship; as the others saw. Ryan had them fallow to where their cop car and jeep were at; unlocking his jeep's doors in the process.

He then carefully brought out Skwee in his cage. Who was squawking. The officer let him out and he sat perched on the roof of the car. "Hey buddy, nice to be finally out of the cage huh?" he smiled.

_**"Srawk!"**_

Karai and Evada ventured their way into the jeep. The little girl saw that her duffel bag was safe inside too. She opened it and brought out the teddy bear; snuggled with it closely, which had her mother wondering. "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Huntie gave it to me."

Evada nodded with raised eyebrows. She then rummaged through the bag and brought out the photo book and the picture of Vayva; which she studied carefully before showing it to Karai. "Who's this?"

Karai stared at it frozen. Evada could see the growing sadness in her eyes. "That's his...his little sister..."

"She alive?"

Karai locked eyes with her mother. "...No..." she quietly replied, slowly shaking her head.

Evada's mouth slightly gaped open. She looked down at the picture with remorse. After, she carefully put the picture back into the bag along with the photo book; not even bothering to open it. Karai stored the bear safely inside it as well before they climbed out of the jeep. They both saw the other kids running around the nearly empty place shouting; their echos bouncing off the cold metal walls as Liela and Castiel tried to keep them under control. Ryan watched chuckling with Skwee perched on his shoulder cleaning his tail feathers. Finally, he flew away squawking. There was no way out of the large room, and he was a well trained bird. He would come back when called; so no one got worried when he took off.

As Remzi shouted a challenge to Jay and Marka in catching Skwee as a game, Karai looked up to her Evada. "Mom, did they get Huntie on board?" her mother looked down at her and nodded. "I saw them take him inside as we were in the middle of that mess."

Karai's eyes were now half-closed; being skeptical. She knew the woman didn't trust Ryko just yet. And suspected she was lying.

Evada sighed and knelt down to her level. Grasping her shoulders, she said: "Honey. I promise you they did. I saw them with my own eyes. I would never lie to you baby girl. Honest to God he's somewhere on this ship."

Karai finally took her word and nodded. She didn't want to go looking for him and find nothing; first she had to be sure. "OK."

"Hey! Get out from under that pick-up truck!" Castiel hollered, quickly shining his flashlight under the vehicle into the kids' eyes. They all groaned and raised their hands up as Skwee scurried away across the floor, squeaking in victory. "He's getting away!" Karai laughed as she ran to join the game.

Skwee then flew up into the air as all four kids chased him. The adults watched them for a good half-an-hour before Liela announced they were going back up. Skwee perched onto Castiel's arm as they all ventured out into the deck where the other survivors were. The sun was out as the warm air blew all around them. It was the next day; as the group got a very well deserved night's rest. _**"Rwak!" **_the parrot chirped, gently nibbling his tongue against his beak and looking out to the ocean.

"Ah isn't it a nice day out guys?" Linda smiled with hands on hips staring out at the water from another part of the ship. "Yes it is. But you have to be careful Linda. You could-" One man was cut off when Linda gave him an irritated look. She then leaped onto his back as he cried out in surprise while the other man laughed while pointing hysterically. "Shut it will ya?! Lighten up and relax for once! God you're always so damn on the edge!" the Governor shouted.

Dr. Wagner and Seth stood side-by-side on another part of the ship. "Well we made it. I really thought it was over for everyone there was so many of those fucking things." the doctor said. Seth nodded once. "I'm still here. You're still here. Everyone on this ship is. We showed those bastards how strong we are. And we pulled through with it."

The doctor agreed. "I hear the military and army are over in Hawaii taking care the rest of the infected. But I can't help but feel sorry for them. They're humans; suffering from an incurable sickness. People treat them as monsters because it makes them look the way they do. They can't help it."

Seth turned to him with a smirk. "You make some pretty good points my friend."

"I also hear the virus was called the green flu."

Seth's smirk vanished. "The what now?"

"The green flu. Don't know anything about it; but I heard some soldiers last night saying some dumbass scientist released it to the public after an experiment gone wrong. They're searching for him. I hope he knows all of that bloodshed and death is on his hands that fucktard."

"So, someone knew about it this whole time." Seth quietly replied as he squinted his eyes from the sun; and gazed out to the ocean again.

The kids were now playing on the deck with others as Castiel, Liela and Ryan laughed and chuckled with the other parents. Evada meanwhile laid down on her back with Skwee sitting on her stomach. She gently rubbed a finger against his feathered stomach; causing him to make a happy clicking sound. "Hey look at that! Orcas!" a kid shouted while pointing, which had Karai, Marka, Remzi and Jay all join him. More people joined to watch a pod of Orca Whales swimming along with the ship a short distance. Away. They had a few babies with them. Survivors pulled their cameras out to take pictures; one of them being Liela. Karai watched them amused. Thinking about that they were a family. They'll never be alone.

…

Ryko stirred in his bed and yawned. Not knowing what time it was. He was just waking up from a nap; only to come face-to-face with Dr. Wagner, a soldier and a surviving nurse. The soldier had no weapons on him; for he, the guards and the other soldiers knew about the Hunter. However, Ryko didn't know this. He stared at the soldier in fear, tugging at the chains while doing so. The nurse became afraid. Since she hasn't been around him as much as the others have. The soldier smiled at Ryko and held his hands up; telling him he was unarmed. Ryko whimpered as the three began whispering amongst themselves.

"What?! Let him out? Are you fucking nuts?!" he heard the nurse harshly whisper. Dr. Wagner sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've seen what Governor Linda gave to help him. She's a genius, guaranteed that fluid will work. He hasn't shown any signs of aggressiveness like we've seen other infected show. I've brought him back to life myself, with the help of other nurses. Trust me; it'll all be OK." The soldier nodded grinning. "I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Alright." Dr. Wagner tossed him a set of keys; and the soldier walked towards Ryko. He stiffened at first then started to squirm. The Hunter has been trapped in this bed for a day-in-a-half; and he desperately wanted out. However, the soldier turned to the remaining two after being called back and ventured over to them once more. As they began murmuring again, Ryko looked out a porthole. And his eyes widened.

Karai was walking by it along with Marka, Jay and the others perfectly OK.

She was alive...

His mouth slightly parted as he watched her go. Not knowing he was in the room, Karai continued on. He squeaked quietly at first. Then let out a small shriek. Trying to get her to look through the portholes.

She kept walking away.

Ryko screeched twice. Then struggled. He tried to lift himself up more but failed. The Hunter grunted, gazing down. He looked back up again and let out tiny noises.

Karai kept on fallowing the others; giggling at a comment made by Ryan at Castiel, who protested loudly. As she moved on, in her background through the windows Ryko kept trying to get her attention; crying out at the soundproof glass.

He squirmed a bit more then paused; whining sadly when his little girl was out of sight. He slowly glanced at the ground again as the soldier came back over to him. "OK buddy, you're all set to go." he said while unlocking the chains. Ryko shifted his eyes to watch him. He didn't have a lot of energy at the moment, so he laid still until all of the restrainers were unlocked.

The soldier stood back as the trio watched. The nurse quickly back up against the wall while doing so. Ryko stretched for a long moment then laid in a heap in the bed. He rubbed his arms, then his ankles. And squeaked when he tried getting up.

He fell to the floor with a cry and stayed there for a moment. Then he tried his best at crawling over to a wall; taking the chains underneath with him.

The trio moved to the other side of the room. He tiredly clawed at the wall breathing slightly heavier than usual. Finally, he rose to his full height and the nurse's heartbeat did the same. Clinging onto the wall, his head was lowered with eyes squeezed shut. Ryko glanced at the three before whimpering then opened the door and walked out into the hall.

As the ship rocked with the waves, Ryko stumbled. He looked up to see other survivors staring at him wide-eyed all around him. He gazed at them all; then gripped where he was bitten sadly looking down. These people were alright. They weren't victims of the virus.

However again he never felt the blood lust. It was never going to come back.

Ryko whined as he slowly staggered. The survivors letting him pass but watched him go. After what seems like forever, he came across a door where sunlight was filtering through. It took him a second on how to open it; but he pulled his hood over his head and opened the door.

The sunlight was blinding. He raised his hands and grunted at the brightness while squinting his eyes. After they adjusted, the Hunter looked around; where more people were staring at him. He continued to stagger on, holding onto the wall as he went. Until he rounded the corner and was sheltered by shade. Soldiers and guards watched from above. But did nothing.

"Hey! There's an infected on board!" a woman shouted up to them. Ryko stopped and turned to her. "Aren't ya going to do something?!"

He flinched, preparing for gunfire. When none came, he shifted his eyes around then gazed upwards to see the guard shrug at her as the soldier stared bored. "Are you serious?! You're going to let him live?!" the woman shouted angrily as Ryko squeaked and dragged himself away. He needed to get away from her.

What seemed like an hour past, but the Hunter made it to back end of the ship where the group returned. He saw Karai playing with the others. Laughing and having fun. Ryko gritted his teeth as a frown formed on his face. Standing sideways with one hand on the wall, he reached out to her with the other.

"...Ka...rai..." his voice was so much weaker than before. It was faint; she didn't hear him.

Evada smiled at the kids but slowly frowned when she saw who was in their background. She nudged Ryan's shoulder, who looked to her then at Ryko. A smile formed on his face.

"Karai." she turned to the sound of his voice. He pointed, and she turned her head in the direction. She gasped as a gaping smile spread across her face while Ryko came slowly staggering out. She leaped to her feet.

"HUNTIE!"

He held one arm out as she ran and jumped at him. He fell on his ass on impact as Karai wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, burying his face into her shoulder as his hold got tighter. Castiel, Liela and Ryan giggled thoughtfully at the sight. However, Evada stared with concern. But that concern faded as a smile of her own showed on her face.

He squeaked. Not wanting to let go. He knew he was never gonna be alone again. Because of her.

"Well look at that. A bond that can never be broken." Castiel smiled.

Marka, Jay and Remzi went over to the two. The little Hawaiian girl examined him closely. "Why is there a scar on your face?" she quietly asked. So, as before, Ryko put a fist in his hand. Telling her it was a fight. She nodded. Meanwhile Remzi and Jay were wrestling with their sister. She shouted and protested; getting Ryko and Marka's attentions. Marka then leaped over to join the match. Ryko giggled at the sight.

"So...what are we going to do when we get to land? We basically lost our homes." Liela grumbled. Ryan let out a hearty laugh. "No worries. I have an aunt living in New York. I messaged her on one of the computers they have inside last night when you were all asleep; telling her everything. Her house is huge. And nice. She messaged me back saying she's willing to let everyone stay till we're all back on our feet. There's plenty of room for all of us."

Liela glanced at him. "Does she know about...uh...Ryko is it?"

Ryan nodded, telling her she got his name right. "Yeah she knows about the Hunter. How he's not like the others. She's a little bit of cautious; but she'll let him stay."

"That's good."

They both turned back to the kids. They were play-fighting with Ryko who was shrieking happily. But not to roughly so they wouldn't hurt him any more than he already was. Though Karai hopped up onto his side as he let out a moan before chuckling. Skwee was perched on a railing watching everyone until they all heard an outburst from above.

_**"WE DID IT!"**_

Everybody looked up to see a man with his arms out sideways, one leg up on a stand as he stared up at the sky. _**"WE **__**SURVIVED THE HAWAII MASSACRE!"**_

"Um...well that's one way to put it I guess." Evada stammered as other people cheered.

Karai and Ryko went from watching him to glancing at each other. Both chuckled as they wrapped their arms around each other in another tight hug cuddling.

…

The ship finally arrived at California.

Ryan and Castiel drove their vehicles off the boat along with other people doing the same. More soldiers escorted the survivors to other safe places as Ryko looked around. He stayed close to the group, so he wouldn't be shot at. However, he gazed at the huge buildings in the distance as lights turned on in the city. It was close to the end of the day, with dusk arriving. Karai then tugged at his hand. Causing him to look down. "Come on." she smiled, leading him to the Jeep.

"Ah hmm...no room in the back. None in the front." Ryan stated, rubbing his chin. He gazed at Ryko "You don't mind riding in the trunk do ya?" The Hunter shrugged and shook his head. The officer then chuckled at his own question before locking eyes with Ryko.

"Thank you...for saving my daughter."

Ryko's mouth parted open slightly but closed it again. A smile formed on his face. He felt good.

Castiel, fallowed by Seth and Dr. Wagner came up to them. Ryko flinched and backed away from Seth, who took notice to this. The sheriff smirked. "No need to fear anymore son. You've earned my respect."

Ryko tilted his head cautiously as he stood behind Ryan. He didn't know how to react; so he tried in saying something.

"...H-h...hi..."

Seth chuckled. Then said hello back to him.

"He's looking pretty good." Dr. Wagner pointed out, as he observed how the Hunter was. Seth nodded. "Least he survived the boat trip." Ryan smiled, as Ryko shyly gazed down. "What are you boys gonna do?" the officer asked.

Seth took in a breath. "Oh I don't know yet. Stick around here for a bit. Then maybe head off to Wisconsin. Stay at some hotels on the way. Then reside there where I have family living about." Ryan felt a tinge of sadness come over him. They've been good friends throughout the years while living in Hawaii. They've come so far. And now they're going their separate ways.

"I'm heading back to Idaho. Where I came from." Dr. Wagner told them. "What are you doing?"

Ryan took in a breath. We're heading off to New York. Staying at a relative's place for a while. After we're going to look for our own place to live." Ryko gazed at him; his eyes brightening a little.

_'W-we're going...to New York?'_

The three men look at each other. They were going to miss one another. Dr. Wagner laughed as each of them gave the other a hug. Seth patted Ryan on the shoulder; and looked him in the eyes. "You and Cas are good deputies."

Ryan smirked "I know." he playfully drove a fist into Seth's stomach. Causing him to double over with a surprised groan and wide eyes. Dr. Wagner laughed again. "Do you possess a pair of balls Seth?! I saw you out there fighting, but a simple punch takes you down? Come on!" Seth gave him the hairy eye as the doctor raised his hands in defense as Ryan chuckled madly. Ryko let a small smile appear on his face at the sight of this. "Alright, I should be heading out." he finally said, shaking both mens' hands. He and Ryko then made their way over to the jeep. Ryan opened the back door and the Hunter crawled inside. He closed it and hopped into the driver's seat.

Evada smiled as they began to drive off. "I'll see you boys again one day!" Ryan hollered out the window as Castiel waved to them from his car. Seth and Dr. Wagner waved back in return. All four of the kids shouted "Bye" to them.

"Goodbye! This is farewell but not for forever! Until we meet again!" Dr. Wagner called after them as their vehicles rolled out of sight.

Ryko sat in a ball with his knees up to his chest staring out the window, watching everything pass by. "Here. Huntie." Karai suddenly chirped, handing him his picture of Vayva as Skwee scooted out of the way for her to pass it to him. He gently took and stared at it with sad eyes as she watched him. The Hunter held it close to his chest whimpering. She lowered her eyes feeling sorry for him. When Evada told her politely to turn back around, he looked up to the sky. Thinking about her. How he was going home without her.

Evada stared out the window. Thinking about the infected's attack. She remembered one teenaged girl holding a male infected back. A pained look on her face as if she knew him. He went to tear her throat out, but a large knife whizzed through the air and stabbed him in the back of the head; and coming out the other side. He lifted his head up as blood sprayed from his eye as both of their mouths opened. The girl's looking horrified and sad as he looked in pain. Until finally, after one last goodbye whispered in his ear by her, he died in her arms.

Another moment was when she witnessed a man sawing his way through the hordes with a roaring chainsaw. He shouted in determination as gore splattered; making a clearing for him to get through.

_**"Rawk." **_Skwee chirped as Evada shivered at the memories.

It began to rain. Liela looked back at Marka who was sleeping in the backseat. She looked to Castiel. "If you ever get tired I can drive for you." she offered. Castiel gazed back at her smiling. "Thanks."

…

And so, the group traveled across America. It has been a couple of days since they left California. Interesting days. They stayed in hotels when they had to stop for breaks. Skwee would fly about their rooms; exploring them. At one one of them, Liela and Castiel had to chase the kids around in the hallways; shouting at them to stop making such a ruckus. "Like you two are any better guys!" Evada hollered as her and Ryan fallowed close behind. Finally, Ryko had pounced, crashed into the adults, bounced across the ground and slammed into the kids as if they were bowling pins. So now, moaning bodies were scattered all across the hallway floor.

Karai and the others gazed at each other and laughed. "Guess that's one way to stop 'em!" Castiel had exclaimed, rubbing his head. A person then opened their hotel room door and peered out confused at what was going on.

Another time, is when they stopped at a gas station. There were no public bathrooms, and Castiel had to go. He rushed behind the building and locked himself in a porta potty. Luckily, it was new and he was the first one to use it. Ryko had walked off to explore. However, a truck with its engine roaring screeched by; startling the Hunter badly to the point he yelped loudly, and ran back to the others. Not paying attention, he crashed into the potty as he returned to the group. The thing fell as everyone heard Castiel yell inside. Right after it landed on its side, Ryan roared in laughter. The others looked as if they were having heart attacks from laughing so hard.

"Son of a fucking bitch! Who the hell did that?!" Castiel hollered as he was forced to kick the door open. Ryko crouched to the ground shrinking with a whine. Thinking that the officer was mad at him. However, Castiel only chuckled when he found out it was him. Ryko perked up. He then let out a small, raspy laugh of his own, joining the others.

One other day as they got closer to their destination, was when Liela was taking a shower in another hotel room. Evada scared the crap out of her by dumping a bucket of water over her head from above. The Hawaiian screamed as Evada erupted with laughter. And since water sprayed onto the floor, Ryan ran in, slipped, fell and took the shower curtain with him. Liela shouted at her two friends, while trying to cover herself as Ryan laid face-planted on the floor. "Smile!" Castiel hollered with a camera aimed at everyone. Liela looked pissed and appeared to be yelling at the camera, Evada covering her huge smile with her hand and Ryan still laid in his position. Ryko watched at the far end of the room as the kids caused chaos in one corner. "Get out! All of ya!" Liela had yelled with a giggle at the end. So both adults dragged Ryan out of there as Liela closed the door.

One other day they spent the whole time pranking each other.

On other nights, Karai would wake up to the sounds of whimpering. She knew what that meant. She would crawl out of her bed and joined Ryko's sleeping, yet squirming form. A small tear fell down his cheek one night. She tucked in her lips and gently shook him awake. He looked at her and she wrapped her arms around him. He really missed his little sister.

…

Finally, after a four-day journey, they arrived in New York. Ryko cautiously looked around, seeing they were in familiar territory. They actually drove passed the home he grew up in with his abusive father. There was a different, yet happy family living there now. The Hunter gazed down. Why weren't they happy like that before?

At least he has a new family.

A while more passed. And the vehicles parked up to a large, brown house. Everybody hopped out, and Ryko again shook. He didn't know how this person was going to handle with him being around. However, with an assuring pat on the back by Castiel, he took his chances. Ryko held his hands up chest level shyly and fallowed the others' lead.

The front door opened and a woman with graying hair and emerald green eyes greeted them. "Auntie Sahara!" Remzi, Karai and Jay all happily shouted, running to hug her. She laughed as she embraced her great-nephews and niece. After, she hugged Evada, Ryan. The officer then introduced her to Castiel, Liela and Marka. She also hugged them, telling everyone how happy she was they were all OK.

Sahara invited them in. Then she looked out at Ryko who stood by the vehicles watching them after he retreated. Her smile slowly faded as Ryan joined her side. "...That's him?" she quietly asked. "Yeah" Ryan whispered. "But don't worry at all." They glanced at each other "he's not dangerous. I promise you. You said you'd let him in. Please do. Karai's basically his best friend."

"Karai?..." her voice trailed off as Ryan nodded. Sahara gazed back at Ryko who was looking around and sniffing the air. Finally, she nodded. "Alright."

Karai came running out of the house, making Ryko look at her. She took his hand as his lighter eyes met her darker ones. "Come inside." she chirped with a smile. He whined and looked back at Ryan and Sahara. They were watching the pair. He croaked; indicating his nervousness. She looked to where he was, and gazed back at him. "Don't worry, I told ya good things would happen for you! Was I wrong?"

Ryko shook his head and huddled closer to her. She led him inside as Sahara watched closely. However, seeing how happy he made her niece, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well the trip here was interesting." Liela stated as Skwee sat perched on a chair squawking. "Was it now?" Sahara grinned while closing the door. "Yeah, Castiel went down in a porta potty!" Jay exclaimed.

The whole group erupted with laughter as Castiel pouted. He glanced at Ryko, who gave him an innocent smile. He huffed in a friendly manner and shook his head after seeing that.

…

Later on, the kids were running around exploring the house as Skwee climbed on obstacles Sahara had set up for him. Ryko crawled around; sniffing at things and growled at others. He then crawled up to Sahara, startling her. She stared at him while backing up never taking her eyes off of him. He stayed there, frozen as he stared back. Finally, he sat on his knees looking down and ashamed.

Evada, now growing to trust him walked up to her. "No...it's not his fault it's the...virus...he can't help it." she slowly explained. Ryko looked at her; slightly amazed at her defending him. He whined as a thank you and she smiled down to him. Sahara tucked in her lips and nodded while looking at the Hunter.

…

Days passed. Sahara was adapting to Ryko being around. Evada, Ryan, Castiel and Liela began looking for homes for sale. Castiel had decided he would stay with Liela and Marka. Which wasn't strange, the two adults were close in age. And if anything, the two girls would need someone for comfort.

And this was it for him. His new, happy family. Karai was right after all. Ryko sat on a bench; gazing out at the city. Another day was ending. Soon for a new one to start. He cooed; feeling happy. Castiel called out for him. Asking if he was hungry. He turned and bounded into the house. Seeing the others were eating. Ryan made him a plate which he sniffed out. It was a burger with some fires and a slab of steak. The officer figured he would want a lot of meat. His stomach growled and he dug in. Sahara expected him to eat like a wild animal, but instead he was eating like everyone else. He was faster, but it wasn't a problem.

"Mom, I think he wants more." Marka giggled when she saw the Hunter holding his plate up to Liela from the floor with a squeak. She chuckled and took it. A minute later she handed it back with seconds. He ate it a bit faster then licked his lips smiling in content. Finally, Ryko put his plate on the table and crawled into the living room. Skwee ate from a tray, and the kids were shouting gibberish things over a cartoon on the T.V.

He sat there watching them until Karai turned around. She smiled brightly and scooted across the floor to him. _**"Ryheye." **_he chirped. She leaned her head against his arm. "Hi!"

He grinned and held her close. However, the kids' parents announced they had to get ready for bed. Ryko pouted with his bottom lip sticking out as Karai got up. Though a yawn escaped him too. It was pretty late. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Not long later everyone was in a bed. Karai cuddled up next to him. He held her in his arms like always. His chin resting on her head. A rumble sounded from the back of his throat as he stared unblinking out the window. It was raining again. The sound of sirens from police cars could be heard in the distance.

At least they weren't the sirens warning that a horde was coming.

If anything..._**ANYTHING**_ at all were to happen to his little girl out there, nothing would be darker than living. That would be the end for him. The death of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Couldn't go on.

But now they were both safe and sound. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. Ryko was at new starts. This sorrowful life as a Hunter has changed courses. And to a brighter tomorrow.

He was happy again. Infected or not; it didn't really matter to him anymore. He still wished it didn't happen to him. But if it didn't, would they not have met? Maybe so. He'll always wish he was free of the virus though.

For now, he curled up closer to his Karai. His chin resting on the side of her neck. And he closed his eyes for the best sleep of his life.

Good things really do happen. Even for a Hunter.

**A/N: Alright. *Types last words in* done!**

***Ryko runs at me as I tense and starts messing with the keyboard again.***

**Me: Will you please?!**

**Ryko: **_**Ryheyaye!**_

***We start fighting over it again and begin to erupt with laughter not paying attention. The keyboard then explodes and bursts into flames and we stare at it startled. I look to Ryko.***

**Me: I knew this was going to happen!**

***Before either one of us could react any further, my cousin Cole bursts in his firefighter uniform with a hose.* **

**Cole: FIRE!**

***Turns hose on, and water comes flying at us. We both stare wide-eyed until it hits us; sending us through a door and crashing into Dustchu, Karai and the others.***

**Dustchu *groans*: What the hell was that?...**

**I look at everyone who are waiting for an answer. I go to tell 'em but a coffee machine nearby bursts into flames.***

**Evada: MY COFFEE!-**

***Cole explodes into room.***

**Cole: FIRE!**

***Turns water back on and fires it at us. We all scream as we're flooded out a two-story window.***

***We're all on the ground moaning and groaning until Cole sticks his head out.***

**Cole: I got it! *Grins.***

**Dustchu: Oh I'm so happy for you! *Ryko groans.***


	15. Whole new lives

Evada had always told her kids there were no monsters. No real ones.

But there are...

Ten years.

It's been ten years...

Karai Echo Haney, now age sixteen walked through her High School court yard with seventeen-year-old Marka and fifteen-year-old Jay. It was the year 2014. The kids and their families now lived in Newport, Vermont.

"Well, today was interesting." Jay breathed. "Yeah; especially when Trevor slipped and knocked those damn lockers over. I still don't know how he managed that." Marka chuckled. Karai sighed with a laugh, then squinted her eyes when she looked forward from the sunlight and adjusted her black beanie hat she wore. It was the end of the day; now the trio began searching for their ride.

"Didn't Remzi say he was gonna pick us up?" Jay asked. "Yeah he was." Karai replied.

Marka chuckled "that slow-ass."

Suddenly, they all heard beeping and turned around. Eighteen-year-old Remzi stuck his head out of his 2012, dark silver pick-up ford truck. "Hey! Who ya calling a slow-ass Marks?" he hollered. "You that's who!" Marka shouted back with a smile as they all trotted for the vehicle. Remzi stiffened and his eyes widened once he saw Marka coming. Over the years he had gained a liking to her. Trevor liked Karai; but her older brother wouldn't approve of it. Even if they were close friends. They all looked a little different now as they grown older. Marka's tan became a bit lighter due to living in New England now because of the winters. Jay's eye color became slightly brighter and his hair was now shaggy like his father's. Karai's eye color and hair had also become darker. She cut it to shoulder-length and it now had a slight wavy style to it. She wore a little bit of dark eye-shadow and mascara every once in a while. Remzi's hair had grown a little spiky, messy look to it and had gained muscle during his days as a teen; to which Marka loved. He had already graduated high school.

They laughed at a joke Jay made while opening the doors. But before Karai could get in, a figure rushed at her and playfully tackled her to the ground. She yelped in surprise as Remzi got out; alarming everyone. But when they saw who it was, they all relaxed and sighed. Karai huffed at the kid sitting on top of her.

"Trevor!"

Seventeen-year-old Trevor Persky smiled down at her. He had light brown eyes with short, black spiky hair. He had a slim and muscular frame; much like Remzi's. They have known the boy since seventh grade, and have been close friends ever since. But also, he could become quite the pervert.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he joked with a fist in the air. "Why are ya humping me?..." Karai asked with intense eyes. Her voice trailed off when Remzi appeared behind him. "Hey, Trev come on man." he sighed.

"Come on now Remz! You know I'm only fooling!" Trevor laughed. He knew about the Hawaii outbreak. How his four friends were there and survived it. He didn't judge them in anyway or grew skeptical. However, he didn't know that they brought a certain someone back with them.

Then a question popped into his head. With a serious yet soft look on his face, he turned back to Karai.

"Hey baby girl...will you uh...will you go out with me?..."

Karai stared up at him surprised. She blinked a few times before answering. "Um..." she gazed at the ground. "I would but..."

"But what?"

She glanced at him. "There's someone I have known for years now that's really protective of me. He doesn't mind me being friends with other boys but...going out with one..."

Trevor cocked his head. Chewing on a piece of gum. "What? Is he an adult?"

Karai nodded. "My parents don't think it's time for me to start dating anyway." she shrugged, gazing her squinting eyes up at him "sorry Trev."

Trevor stopped his slight humping episode on her. He looked to the side and sighed. "Alright..." but he smiled again "We can be friends still right? Even with this man around?" Karai nodded. "Like I said he doesn't mind me being friends with other guys. It's just...you know, I know you're not an asshole. A pervert, but not an asshole. You understand?"

Trevor nodded brightly as he chuckled madly at the pervert part. He hopped off of her and helped Karai up. "Well at least I tried huh?"

Remzi chuckled and patted his back. "You'd make a good one Trev. But; there's a lot of reasons and..."

Trevor shrugged again. "I understand."

Marka smiled as Jay checked the time on his phone. Trevor looked at them all "oh!" he clapped his hands "what are you guys doing? Just going home? 'Cause I need a ride and I'm not down with riding the fucking bus tonight. Could ya give me a lift?"

Jay nodded "yeah sure! Why not?" Trevor grinned. "Alright! Thanks guys! Whoo!" he hopped into the truck as Remzi sighed with a small smile.

…

The truck rocked wildly after hitting a bump in the road as the kids inside shouted out in surprise. The song "Can't hold us" by "Macklemore" blared from the speakers. "Whoo!" Marka cheered as they all came crashing back down into their seats laughing. "Now there's a wild one." Trevor smirked. Remzi chuckled. He picked up the truck's speed and the engine roared. Suddenly, Marka's cell phone rang. "Turn the shit down you fools!" she hollered right into Karai's ear. The younger teen rubbed it while eying the Hawaiian intensely.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marka."

"MOTHER!"

Liela chuckled at her daughter's outburst. "Did Remzi picked everyone up?"

"Yeah he did" Marka replied, sticking an index finger in one ear as Trevor and Jay shouted and fought over the last monster energy drink as Karai tried to break them up. "But we might be a little late cause we're dropping Trevor off." she added. "HI LIELA!" the boy hollered into the phone, causing Marka to squint her eyes and grit her teeth. And as Liela pulled the house phone away. "Hey Trev." she replied. "They're dropping Trevor off first." Liela told Castiel as she brought the phone to her chest. He nodded.

"Dudes! You idiots why can't you share the damn thing?!" Karai shouted as Marka hung up her phone a minute later. "I saw it first!" Jay exclaimed; as he quickly yanked it out of Trevor's hands, popped it open and started chugging it down. Trevor stared at him intensely. "You guys are gonna make me swerve off the fucking road!" Remzi yelled, since everyone was moving about in it. Trevor gazed at him blankly.

"So? What about it?"

"I don't wanna crash?" Remzi stated in a question-like way. "Crashing is good for you! It teaches you things." Jay proclaimed before letting out a loud burp. Karai and Marka glanced at him with wide-eyes. "And what if we die?" Karai pointed out.

"Well then shit we're outta luck."

Marka shook her head as everyone stared at him in silence at first; then burst into laughing fits. "Uh...I choose life. You're so morbid bro." Remzi scoffed.

Trevor blinked "well, anyway!" he rubbed his hands together "Who's going to the dance out in town in a few weeks? I heard it's gonna be boss." Karai sighed "I was thinking about it but it depends on what I'm doing."

"I wanna go." Marka said. Jay nodded.

Remzi shrugged "why not?"

A while more passed and the friends arrived at Trevor's home. He waved bye at them, and trotted for the front door.

…

The three siblings entered their house after dropping Marka off. Remzi closed and locked the door and then collapsed onto the living room sofa. Ryan was at work, and Evada was making dinner.

_**"Rawk..." **_fourteen-year-old Skwee squawked, as he moved about and cleaned his feathers. Karai chuckled at him with a smile. "Hey old man." she softly greeted the parrot, while petting his wings. Skwee turned his head to look at her then nibbled her fingers. The teen girl then looked around until Evada came up to her.

"Where's?-"

"Sleeping. Upstairs." Evada told her. Karai nodded. Her eyes lowered.

"Does anybody know where the God damn remote is?!" Remzi cried in his deep voice. "Right here you dunce!" Jay hollered back, chucking the remote at his head. Remzi shouted an insult back at his little brother after it bounced off his forehead. "You guys!" Evada hollered, storming into the living room.

Karai fallowed her a few feet in. she then stopped at their nice fireplace and gazed at the items on top of it.

In the middle, safe and sound; was the picture of Vayva. She smiled sadly at it.

_'You'd be almost twenty by now...'_

Karai remembered everything of what she's been told all those years ago. Whether it was just by looking at a photo or reading notes, she still remembered.

_**"AUGH!"**_

She had to move out of the way as her brothers wrestled across the floor. Remzi laughed in victory for he was the one winning. Jay kept crying out until he gave up and so Remzi let him go. Ryan then entered the home and frowned at the sight of the boys. He pointed at them.

"What?..."

"Nothing. Don't ask." Evada replied as she walked by, kissing him. Ryan huffed a deep breath as he put his things away. "What are we eating?" he asked. "Chicken nuggets and...whatever you want with them." Evada replied while giving Skwee more water. "It's ready by the way." she added.

After everyone grabbed their plates, they all ventured back into the living room watching the remake of "Nightmare on elm street." Jay swallowed "I like this one better than the others. It's pretty boss." Ryan nodded "yeah."

_**"Ryehayreyahayee!"**_

All five relatives looked up to the second floor. Until Ryan glanced at Karai. "Sounds like he wants you."

Karai huffed with a smile then got up after putting her plate down. As she walked pass everybody, Jay chuckled. "Yeah. Go check on your pet zombie."

All eyes went to him. "He's not a zombie and never was one!" Remzi exclaimed, bringing his hands out to the sides. "You know that!"

Karai turned back to his with a glare. Her eyes darkening angrily. She stormed over and slapped the back of his head hard; causing Jay to cry out. Ryan and Evada went to get up; but paused when Karai confronted the younger teen.

"Don't you ever call him a pet Jay! He's not an animal! Leave him the fuck alone!"

She left Jay cowering. When she disappeared up the stairs, Ryan scowled him. "Jay. That wasn't right at all. You know what's what. Don't mock him. Do you understand?" Jay nodded with his head lowered.

Karai made it up the stairs and walked around the halls. "Where you at bud?" she called, rubbing an eye. She stopped and glanced into a bedroom. When she saw no one was in there, she gazed at the end of the hall. "Hey-_omph!"_

She was cut off when a figure pounced and knocked her down. Karai looked up to see Ryko staring down at her smiling. His hood hiding his eyes. She looked to see he was hiding in a dark closet, and laughed at the little surprise.

Over the years, the Hunter had grown a little muscle. Though he was still slimmer than muscular. He grew only an inch taller; making his height at six feet now. Whenever he tried long and hard to talk, the family would notice his voice got a little deeper. Nothing more has happened to him with the virus; thanks to that fluid pumped into him. It stopped the virus from doing anything else to his body. So his claws were the same length. But still sharp and deadly. However, he was always careful not to hurt anyone. His vision was still blurry and fuzzy, but it never got worse. Karai was happy with that especially. She really loved his beautiful eyes. Ryko was thirty-four years old now; soon to turn thirty-five in the summer. However, he looked to be in his early twenties. Although he has complete control over himself, he has had his small, aggressive moments. But he couldn't help it. It was part of his nature. It was mostly for keeping Karai safe; and keeping people he didn't like away from her.

"Hey bud...what's up?"

Ryko let out a little squeak and pulled her into a hug. However, he growled. Confusing the teen. He gently pulled her away and starting sniffing her. She could see a snarl forming on his face. Then Karai realized it. He could smell Trevor's sent on her. Ryko growled again; so she had to assure him. "Nothing happened. Don't worry OK? It was Trevor. The guy I told you about. He was just messing around nothing occurred. I swear."

Ryko blinked underneath his hood. He let out another squeak, looking down. Karai rubbed his shoulder then saw him look back up at her smiling mischievously. Her eyes grew big "what are you?-"

_**"Ryheyayeh!" **_he happily shrieked, leaping onto her again. She cried out then began laughing hysterically when he started tickling and poking her sides. "St-o-o-o-p-p-p!" she laughed even harder. Squirming under his weight. She tried pushing his hands away but it was no use. "Ryko! St-stop! I'm not a li-little kid anymore!"

Karai felt the Hunter pause and heard a rumble in his throat. She looked up at him to see a frown on his face. Ryko shook his head. Her brow narrowed but after a moment she knew what he meant. "Oh! OK, Huntie! No!" she started laughing again as he continued with his tickling torture.

She was growing up. He knew that. But he didn't care. Yes, it saddened him watching her getting older until she turned into a teenager. He didn't want her to grow up. However, she'll always be his little Karai. His little girl.

"Karai! Marka's here!" Remzi called up the stairs. Ryko paused and stared forward. He gazed back down to see Karai slightly shaking from her laughing so hard. Smirking, he gently grasped her ankles and dragged her into the closet. Storing her away like a body as he closed the door.

"Hey!" he heard her shout as she knocked on the other side of the door. He let out a raspy, lovable giggle and sat in a ball in front of the door. He could hear Liela and Casiel's voices downstairs as Marka came up them. "Aye Karai I want-whoa...what the hell?" she muttered when she saw what was happening.

Ryko was trying to keep his laugh under control as he coughed. She could hear her old friend protesting on the other side of the door; causing her to let out a snigger. "So...Huntie's stuffing you in closets now is he?"

The Hunter gazed at her wide-eyed with an open frown. He lost his concentration so Karai was able to bust the door open. Sending him toppling over. "It's not what it looks!-Oh shit! Are ya alright? I'm sorry!" she exclaimed when she looked to Ryko. Who was now in a limp heap. However, he was giggling silently like mad; causing the two girls to laugh with him. Karai then leaned towards him as he got up, and they held each other shaking.

Marka closed her eyes then glanced to the side chuckling.

"Ah, ha oh God..." Karai muttered while sniffling. She wiped a tear away from her eye and got up. Walking into her bedroom, her two best friends fallowed her as she took her tan hoodie off and tossed it onto her bed. She wore a black tank top underneath and stared at herself in the mirror. Karai scratched her jaw and both Marka and Ryko could easily see the ten-year-old scars on her arm and chest.

Ryko stared at them for another moment until he slowly lowered his head. Remembering very well how she got those.

Karai glanced at him as Marka motioned to the Hunter. Realizing what the problem was, she went over to comfort him. He felt guilty whenever he saw the scars. One year Castiel, Liela and the family had learned how she actually got them when they overheard her telling Marka what happened. At first they got angry; but Karai stood in front of him in serious defense mode. She had told them the whole story. About the blood lust and how he couldn't help himself. They understood after the explanation. And forgave him.

"You have to remember it wasn't your fault." Karai said. _**"Ryhaye..." **_Ryko squeaked, gazing at her. "Yeah" Marka piped up "for all any of us would've known it could have been something else. And whatever it could of been it would of killed her...you know what I'm saying?"

Ryko nodded up at her. The trio then fell silent for a quick moment before they all jumped startled at Castiel's rabid shouting.

_**"KARAI! KAAARAI! KA-KA! RAI! GET DOWN HERE! AH, LO, LO, LO, LA!"**_

"Is he crazed?" Karai questioned as the three turned to the staircase at the same time slightly worried. Marka chuckled "I think he wants to see ya because it's been a little while." she said.

They ventured down the stairs to join the group. Castiel smiled at Karai while they brought themselves into a hug. "Hey girl, growing up fast like everyone else huh?" the officer said. "Least I'm not growing old." Karai remarked, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Oh, ho, ho! Cas got burned!" Remzi exclaimed as Castiel rubbed the spot with everyone laughing. He turned to the male teen with intense eyes.

Ryko got into a crouching position; then sat down watching everyone from behind.

Everyone jumped when ice came crashing down onto the ground from the roof. The snow was melting; they were a few days into spring.

However, they all erupted into laughter again when Jay let out a high-pitched squeal. "It's OK Liela, it's only ice." Ryan stated. "That wasn't me!" Liela protested, her dark brown eyes flickering over to the youngest teenager. That's when they all lost it. "God forbid I get scared sometimes!" Jay shouted, but no one was listening. _**"Reawk!" **_Skwee screeched.

Ryko let out a raspy laugh of his own. He watched everyone with a smile on his face. This is who he was with now. These people. His family who didn't care if he was a Hunter. He was once lost and so afraid; but Karai became his light in the dark. She was there for him no matter what. They all looked out for each other. What he always wanted...Ryko couldn't ask for more. The last ten years has been the best decade of his life. All because of them. Because of Karai.

...

They have gone through so much more together. From creepy incidents to hilarious episodes, from the sad times to the serious moments. They did everything together.

She would be by his side whenever she found him in a ball hiding his face in his knees and looking sad. Comforting him. Telling Ryko that everything was going to be alright. However, Karai would sometimes have night terrors. Thrashing and murmuring things in her sleep from nightmares unknown to him. But he knew she would be having a nightmare about the outbreak in Hawaii by screaming in complete fear and...what sometimes sounded like...sadness. One night when Marka spent the night, Karai let out a blood-curdling scream. Waking up the whole house. Ryan, Remzi, Jay and Evada all leaped out of their beds and rushed to her bedroom. When Ryan opened the door and all four of them peered in, she was in Ryko's arms sitting on her bed. Marka stared at the two looking worried. The Hunter rubbed her shoulder and rested his chin on her head soothing her. He slightly rocked back and forth a little; as she clung onto his arm before burying her face into his chest sniffling and shivering. The family watched them for a moment more before Ryan slowly closed the door. They knew she was going to be alright because of Ryko. Marka sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Karai's back.

Each year, they held a memorial service for Vayva. They had returned to New York shortly after buying their house for Ryko to bring all of his belongings with him back to their home. He would whimper and cry whenever he looked at the display. All of the flowers surrounding her pictures. At the bottom of the display in big, bold letters read:

**"In very loving memory of Vayva Rouden.**

**May 5, 1994-August 25, 2004."**

He sat in front of it as Karai would slowly join his side, crouch down, look at him and bring him in for a tight hug. The others stood behind them, bowing their heads and showing their respect. Snowflakes drifted around them as Castiel looked to the gray sky. They all knew she was in a better place. And she was proud of her big brother.

Sometimes whenever the kids were at school, he sat out on front steps waiting for the bus. With his hood on and duck tape around his limbs, he looked like a shady guy to some people. One day while doing so, he sat in the shade so the sun wouldn't hurt his eyes. A little girl, around four years old ran across the sidewalk and stopped in front of the house. They glanced at each other at the same time and watched one another for a moment. He slowly raised his hand to wave at her but paused when he heard a woman call her name. The kid turned back and her mother was suddenly behind her. She gently pushed her along with three other kids while looking at him strangely. He watched them go then gazed at the ground until suddenly, he heard the faint echo of gunfire in the distance.

Alarmed, he let out a cry and leaped to his feet. He knew the shots were far away; most likely people practicing, but he still hated and was terrified of guns. Ryan and Castiel knew this, and kept theirs locked and hidden away until they had to go to work. The Hunter scrambled for the door, slipping on snow as he went and rushed inside. He was home alone at the time, and huddled into the corner of the sofa. A half-an-hour later, Jay and Karai walked through the front door finding him very scared. They rushed over and asked what was wrong.

"...G...gu..gu...ggg...gun...sh-sh..."

Jay patted his shoulder as Karai hugged him. "I promised you remember? I'll never let anything happen to you. Whatever threat we come across it'd have to go through me before it gets to you. I'll take a bullet for you Huntie."

Then she thought: _'like you did for me.'_

Jay nodded. "Nothing's going to hurt you bro. You have our word."

He nodded as he cuddled into Karai. She glared out the window thinking that the shots were far away. But still...

Other times Ryko would teach Karai Parkour. For she wanted to learn it. She used it well in her gym class; getting an A+ for it. Soon after the teen became a master at it. The two would run throughout the city of Newport some nights, jumping over obstacles and climbing up things. Karai did a back flip over a pole grinning with ease as he watched smiling. Growing prouder each day of his little girl. It would be funny for them, to watch as Remzi and the others try and catch up with them. They would shout at the pair; causing them to laugh.

Often, they would try and teach Ryko speech again. He tried his best, his hardest. However, his vocal cords were too weak to speak. And so he was left with what he could muster in saying something.

Jay didn't remember as much as Remzi, Karai or the others remembered of what had happened he was so young. He would be told by his older brother to "be glad you can't." making Jay assume what he couldn't remember was much, much worse than his mind recalled.

...

This was his whole new life. With people willing to protect him infected or not. Ryko smiled looking down as a happy Hunter.

"How has he been doing?" Liela grinned, looking in Ryko's direction. The Hunter glanced back up and cocked his head as Evada answered for him.

"He's been doing pretty good. Very awesome actually."

Ryko nodded agreeing. Then something popped into Karai's head. "Marka" she muttered, getting the Hawaiian's attention. "What's up peep?" she replied, going over to her. The younger teen took her wrist and glanced at her two brothers. They stared at her in confusion until she motioned for them to fallow.

As the adults continued with their conversation, the four kids ventured up the stairs. _**"Ryhyeue?" **_Ryko croaked, watching them go. "We'll be back down in a few. Kay Ryk's?" Remzi told him.

When they disappeared out of view, Ryko tilted his head.

"OK."

The four entered Ryko's room where Karai plopped down onto his bed. "Um...what are we doing in here exactly?" Jay asked, eying her suspiciously. As she reached over to the other side to pick up a photo book from the floor, she glanced at him. "This is why." she replied, skimming through it while looking down at the pictures.

She placed the book down; showing the three the photos of Tara. Remzi gazed at her confused. "And? Who the hell's this?"

Karai took in a breath. "Someone he knows. On the back it says 'Ryko Rouden and Tara minx, 2002.' somebody else took a picture of them. I think it must be his girlfriend or something like that."

Marka looked at her. "Go on." she said, as Remzi tucked in his lips, widened his eyes and became slightly stiff at her sudden closeness; which she didn't notice. Jay silently sniggered at him. He glared at the youngest and mouthed: "shut the fuck up..." slowly before returning his attention back on the photo. Jay closed his eyes and smiled. He knew Remzi liked Marka and enjoyed teasing him about it every once in a while.

"Now I'm not sure if she is his girlfriend; just a guess" Karai explained carefully while gesturing her hand to the woman. "But some nights I happen to spot him looking through this book and...kinda whimper at the pics of her. He will sometimes look a little lonely and upset. Which is making me wonder as to why."

"So, you're saying you wanna go find this chick and...reunite 'em?" Jay guessed with squinted eyes. Karai nodded. "That's right. Being the good friends we are for him I figured why the hell not you know?"

"But she's a complete fucking stranger!" Jay loudly pointed out with hands thrown out in front of him. Marka slapped his arm; causing him to quiet down. "Well...to us anyway." he added.

"Ah hush it Jay. I'm up for it." Marka scoffed. Then she looked to Karai with a smirk at the end of her sentence.

Remzi put his hands in his pockets with a smile. "I'm down." he agreed "but first we have to figure out where she's at."

Karai chuckled then they all looked to Jay, who eyed them all. He went to say something, but Marka interrupted him. "Come on bud. It'll make the guy happy."

"Have you all forgotten he's infected?...how do you think she'll react?"

"Better safe than sorry. We'll explain what's what if we have to. Grow a pair man, help out." Remzi replied.

"Please lil' bro?" Karai begged with big, puppy eyes.

Everyone grew silent as Jay looked at them all once again. He was willing to help; he just didn't know what'll come out of it.

Jay nodded his head. "Alright."

_"~OK!~"_ Marka sang happily in a rap song way, swinging her fists around in the air. Remzi laughed as Karai smiled. "How are we gonna start looking for her?" Jay asked.

"Well, hopefully she's not too far away. I'm sure she has a facebook or something with info on it." Karai answered.

Jay sighed. Then joined the others as they all stared down at the picture again. "This is gonna be another hell of a ride." he said.

"Ah it won't be that bad right?" Remzi proclaimed. "You've been through worse...remember?"


	16. Lost love reunited

**A/N: *Rubs chin thinking of what to say...sadly takes in breath.***

**Me: Well...I have to say this story's come a long way.**

***Smiles a lil'.***

**Me: So sorry to say though...it's almost done...**

***Teenage Karai barges in with Ryko and startles the crap outta me. I look at 'em wide-eyed.***

**Karai *with her hands raised flying at me*: MY LAPTOP!**

**Me: NO! *Grabs laptop and moves outta the way and she goes flying by me. She crashes.***

***Ryko sits in a crouching position watching us.***

**Ryko: **_**...Ruuuyuee?...**_

**Karai: I wanna use it!**

**Me: No I'm using it!**

***She runs at me and I trip her. Karai face-plants as I set the laptop back down on my desk which she doesn't notice. She gets back up.***

**Karai: **_**SSSHHHAAADDDOOOWWW!**_** *Chases me.***

***I jump out a window and close it on her after we disappear into another room. The sound of shattering glass fills the air after Karai crashes through it.***

**Karai: SHADS! Get back here!**

***I laugh as she chases me into the sunset.***

***Ryko stares in the direction we ran off in quietly. He blinks before turning to the laptop.***

**Ryko's typing: Khfreoglbfsjfbfkb;f ds,zb hjkancvns,. (HI!=)**

A couple of weeks have passed.

Ryko stood standing in front of the fireplace looking at his sister's picture. He gazed at the floor sighing quietly.

Karai came up next to him. "Everything alright Huntie?" she asked.

He gazed at her. "A...a...n..a..other...d..rea..."

She slowly cocked her head. Not quite understanding.

"Dr..dre...drea..."

She raised her head realizing now. "Oh! Another dream!..."

Karai glanced at the photo. Then to him while slowly taking his arm. "Well, at least now you know..."

She looked to the picture again. "...She's at peace."

Ryko let a small smile form on his face. Then Ryan entered the living room. "You two OK?" he asked. They both eyed him "kinda...I guess" Karai answered. Her father narrowed his eyes "kinda? Is something wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly shaking her head while rubbing the Hunter's arm. Ryan gazed at what they were looking at, realized and slowly nodded. "Again I'm sorry Ryko. It's hard losing people." he quietly said before leaving the two alone.

_**"Ryuye..."**_

…

Jay paced around in this room. "Yeah. Tara Minx. I don't know! You fool go to the home page or something." he said through the phone; talking to Marka.

…

"Alright." the Hawaiian clicked at the top of her computer screen and a new page quickly came up. She silently read it over to herself and her eyes brightened. "Tara Minx age thirty-five. Born April sixteenth, 1978. Relationship: single, no kids; Race: White American, Gender: female. Wow. She has guts putting all of this info of herself here on Twitter."

"Where's she at?" Jay asked through the phone. "Hang on let me see..."

Marka typed scrolled down the page a little further but didn't find Tara's location. Which made her nervous.

Jay waited patiently. "Marka?"

"Uh..."

Through the phone, she could hear him hold his breath. But the a smile spread across her face. "Hold up! I got it!"

"Shoot."

"Tara lives on fifty-nine Louis Street Derby line, Vermont. Zip code 05830 in a single-family home. Dude! That's not far from here at all!"

Jay raised an eyebrow "I thought you said she doesn't have a family."

Marka half-closed her eyes. "Did you make a guess that she...uh, I don't know...lives by herself?"

"Oh. True that."

Marka glanced in the top left corner of the screen after scrolling back up. "This picture of her on her profile...she looks twenty-nine. What the hell are people taking these days? Stuff that makes 'em look younger than they really are?" she joked. "Really? She does?"

"Yup." the older teen replied as she wrote the address down. "Where's Remzi?"

"He's out in town getting stuff for the house. He should be back soon."

Marka nodded before gazing down. "I feel good."

A moment of silence went by before Jay smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

"Hey can I let you go for now?" Marka asked. "Sure. Good job on finding her Marks."

"Thanks."

With that the two friends hung up. Marka shifted her eyes up to her computer screen before glancing back down at her desk. And huffed with a smile.

…

Karai went upstairs where she ran into Jay. "Oh hey good news!" he chirped with a smile "yeah? What would that be?"

"Marka found where Tara's living" he began as Karai's eyes lightened up. "She actually doesn't live far from here at all. I figured with the amount of daytime we have left, we bring Ryk's to her today. No more waiting. Agree?"

Karai cheered. "Yes! I knew Marks could do the job! Yeah let's do it today! It'll make Huntie really happy! But first, we have to wait for Remzi to get back!...damn it!" she pouted looking off to the side. Jay laughed at the end of her sentence. She then smiled and brought him in for a hug. "Thanks for helping out lil' bro." she quietly added. "Eh, no problem." he replied, embracing back.

When they let go he went downstairs. And Karai entered her room to change. Rummaging through her dresser drawers, she dug to the bottom and found an old envelope. The teen paused; staring at it as she pulled it out. After taking out what was inside of it, her eyes slightly widened. And a small, sweet smile formed on her face.

The pictures of her and Ryko taken years ago. The first one was of him sleeping at the base of a couch, the next six or seven of when they were in a forest. She chuckled at Ryko's surprised expression in the next picture until she saw the one of him smiling softly in the next.

Then Karai brought out the one of her six-year-old self...sleeping on his chest as Ryko stared up at the camera.

_'That was...so long ago...'_

She stared at that certain picture for the longest time before gently placing the photos on her dresser, and stared at them for a long moment. After giving them another small smile, she took what she was going to change into and left her bedroom.

Upon passing Ryko's room, she gazed at his bed to see the two necklaces she had given him all those years ago. Time just seems to fly.

"There you are! Fucking finally!" Jay's voice from downstairs shook Karai from her memories.

Remzi gave him a strange look as he closed the front door after bringing bags in. "Sorry dude...God." he murmured before pointing to Marka; who was walking into the living room. "She wanted me to pick her up." he added. "Hey!" she exclaimed, whipping her eyes at him, making him giggle. The Hawaiian then scanned her eyes around the place and her brow furrowed. "Jay I have a question."

"And I have an answer."

"Where's Karai and Ryko?" Jay looked to the staircase. Karai's upstairs and Ryko's outside doing who knows what." he replied. The kids and Hunter were home alone for the day; since Ryan was helping Castiel out at his home while Evada was at work. _**"Rawk!" **_Skwee squawked from his perch.

Karai finally came down to join them minutes later. "So you got the info?" she asked with a smirk. "Aye yup!" Marka smiled proudly, pulling out a small piece of paper from her light weight, black hoodie pocket. "That's my Marks." Karai beamed as they high-fived.

The four of them just stood in silence after that. Remzi shifted his eyes around at everyone "so...now what?"

"Well, let's go and get this over with" Marka clapped her hands once "Come on!"

As they prepared for what might happen, Karai jogged over to the sliding glass door and called out to Ryko. "Huntie!" he gazed at her from a tree branch "come inside and get changed!"

He squinted an eye and cocked his head at her, wondering why.

She gave him the puppy lips. "Please?"

He shrugged and jumped down from the branch. Although he didn't know what was going on, he didn't argue. Before he passed her though, he gave her a questioning gaze. _**"...Ryheah?..."**_

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's nothing bad. Though it's a surprise."

He blinked suspiciously but proceeded inside. After he went up the stairs, the four kids gathered around, comparing ideas for what they could do if this came out as a bad outcome.

"We can tell her he's not dangerous at all. Protective, but not dangerous." Remzi suggested. "Yeah. She had to hear 'bout the story. The world's bound to know what happened in Hawaii by now. As for the infection; unfortunately he wasn't so lucky and got bit. He wasn't like the others though." Marka piped up. Karai nodded. "We could tell her...he's never forgotten about her. Something like that?"

"Well hopefully she won't freak the fuck out." Jay pointed out as he cracked his knuckles. Everyone nodded. They were worried about that the most. There was always that chance of shit going down.

"Let's just hope for the best." Remzi yawned. Karai glanced at him "boy, ya can't be tired already! We've got shit to do!" she proclaimed before playfully and lightly slapping his cheek. He chuckled with a smile before grabbing his sister and started wrestling with her.

"REMZI!" Ryko heard Karai shout with a laugh from upstairs. He cocked his head to the side. After he disappeared to the second floor, he took a little bit of time in trying to figure out what the kids were up to. But couldn't come up with an answer. He heard them talking very faintly, however, he couldn't make out what they were saying. He began to put on a new pair of boxers until Marka silently made her way up the steps; and stuck her head in after slowly opening the door not thinking. "Hey Ryk's are you...**HOLY SHIT!**"

He gasped going wide-eyed. The pair stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Finally, after a _LONG_ moment of silence, the teen before him shield her eyes, brought her head up and vanished back out in the hallway.

From downstairs, the others heard a shout. Then a screech. Next, a door slamming. All three of them gazed at the stairs strangely before Marka came bounding down them pretending to sob. Jay eyed her in silence before raising an arm at the stairs. "...The fuck just happened?"

She uncovered her wide eyes and made wild hand gestures. "I...saw...his..."

_**"AUGH!" **_they all hollered "don't even finish that sentence!" Jay exclaimed. "We told ya to wait!" Remzi yelled, spreading a hand out. However, Marka hobbled over to Karai and placed a hand on her shoulder as she leaned in towards her ear. "He's..._HUGE!..." _she whispered.

Karai stared into outer space for a moment before snickering. Finally, she let a hearty laugh out. "Thanks for putting those mental images in my head!" she retorted as Marka laughed with her. The two brothers exchanged nervous looks.

Next, Ryko peered his head around a corner after coming down the stairs. His dark gray hood hid his eyes and he gave them a soft grunt; announcing he was ready for whatever. Once they all looked over at him, he and Marka locked eyes. She brought her hands up chest-level, clenching and un-clenching them. "Sorry. Sorry! I am...so sorry!"

He huffed at her and crawled out from hiding.

Remzi cleared his throat. "We uh...ready for this?" he asked awkwardly. Karai nodded "yeah I guess so."

Ryko tilted his head in confusion again.

…

He found himself in Remzi's truck with the four. Speeding down the road ahead of them. The Hunter glanced around; for he didn't ride in it often. _**"Ryuhye?..." **_he quietly cooed, gazing out the back window.

"Alright, show me again." Remzi said as Marka unfolded the paper. Him and her sat in the front as the other three sat in the back. Jay snickered loud enough for Remzi to hear. The older teen gave him angry, tense eyes through his mirror before adjusting it to where the sunlight reflected off of it and blinded his younger sibling. Jay shouted in surprise as he covered his eyes; earning a laugh from the others.

"Here it is." Marka said, pointing out her window once she saw the familiar numbers. Remzi nodded as he pulled up to a small, light tan house. There was a dark red car in front of its garage, and Ryko stared at blinking.

_**"Reyae?"**_

He was the last one when everyone got out. Marka put on her sunglasses as the Hunter stared at Karai slightly concerned. She motioned for him to come out. "You'll be fine. Trust me." Slowly, he made his way out and sat crouched by the side of the truck as she closed the door. Jay then walked over and stood beside him.

"Well, least she moved to Vermont. Didn't you say she used to live in New York?" Remzi asked. Marka nodded. Ryko stared at the two expectantly. _'She?'_

"Well...let's go..." Karai slowly breathed, having the three walk towards the front door.

Marka knocked on it. Soon afterward, the occupant inside answered. "Are you Tara Minx?" she asked with a grin, leaning on the door frame. Karai slapped her arm with furrowed eyebrows, causing Marka to look at her and Remzi glancing to the side chuckling.

The woman shifted her eyes at all three of them. "Yeah...and you are?..."

Ryko's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. He shrunk in great nervousness. Jay noticed this, and slid down the side of the truck and patted his back. "Don't worry bud. It'll all be alright. We've got your back." he assured. Ryko looked at him, slightly shivering. He gazed back at the four standing at the door and rose to his feet. He felt a new confidence rise in him all of a sudden. The Hunter was now extremely happy to see Tara. He tried in saying her name, however, it took great effort. He gripped his neck and took a few small steps forward with his other hand stretched out; all the while still trying to say her name. But what came out was small sounds.

Jay stopped him by slowly putting an arm out in front of him. "No. we have to wait."

Karai took the lead. She held her hands up to her chest while making eye contact with Tara. "...We're some of the survivors from the outbreak in Hawaii ten years ago." she slowly began. Tara's eyes narrowed. But then they widened. "...Really now?"

She nodded. "I'm Karai Haney. This is my friend Marka and my brother Remzi." Tara nodded cautiously. She wondered how they found her, but she was also curious on what they had to say. "Alright; and so you came here for?..."

Karai gulped. "We're here with the man you might think you lost during that time when he was also there for that. Ryko Rouden."

Tara's eyes darkened, making Karai and Marka flinch. However, Remzi stood his ground. "That can't be...Ryko he!...he's dead. He died during that outbreak why?...why would you come here and tell me this?" she asked quietly.

"Well" Remzi began "he doesn't look dead to me." he finished as he turned his head in Jay and the Hunter's direction. The two had slowly made their way to the front steps of the porch as quietly as possible.

Tara stared at him for a moment before her eyes grew big. She silently gasped as Ryko shyly smiled and waved.

"...Ryko..."

_'Hey Tara...'_

The Hunter made a few careful steps forward, but Tara took her own few steps back. His smile faded into disappointment while the kids quickly took action. "Wait, wait, wait." Karai boldly declared, locking eyes with the woman again. She shakily pointed a finger at him. "But he's-"

"Infected we know. But hear us out. He's not what the other infected were like. Trust us; we've been with him for a decade now. Are we still here? I think I'm breathing. Tara, he's not dangerous. At all. Just please...give him a chance." Remzi interrupted.

Marka nodded. "He's been wanting to see you forever now. And we took the time to give him this reunion. Ryko's missed ya."

Tara gazed at all of the kids before looking to Ryko again. He slowly took his hood off. And her eyes filled with tears as he smiled again. "Oh my God..." she whispered.

Ryko made his way up to her. Standing a good five inches taller than Tara. They stared into each others' eyes before her tears fell. "Ryko..." she whimpered wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. He embraced back. Holding her tightly against himself.

Each of the kids gave the two a different happy expression.

_**"...Rheae..."**_ Ryko croaked, causing her to gaze back up. She looked him over as more tears flowed until a silent sob came out. "Can you...c-can you...talk?" he shook his head, gazing down. Then he shifted his eyes to the side, looked back at her, brought his index finger and thumb close together. "lil'" he mouthed. At least it wasn't a total lie.

Tara hugged him again before taking his hands. "Why not come in for a minute?..." she asked everyone.

"Nah." Remzi replied.

"No." Jay stated.

Karai smiled as Marka shook her head. "Take your own time." Karai told them. "Are...you all sure?" Tara replied; earning nods from the four.

She nodded and led him inside, closing the door behind them. Remzi, Jay, Marka and Karai all turned away from the entrance. Staring out at the mountains. "I feel awesome." Karai grinned. Jay nodded. "Yeah; we're not bad for a bunch of idiot friends." he chuckled.

Inside, Tara and Ryko sat on a couch watching each other. "Honey what-what happened to you out there?"

The Hunter tried to answer. "B...bi-bi..." Tara listened patiently, though sadly. "B-bit..." Ryko struggled, as he unzipped his hoodie and pulled out his arm, revealing the scars his bite wound had turned into. She stared at them first in shock; then in sorrow as he gazed at her sadly. She met his eyes. "The infection you have, is it contagious?"

He shook his head no.

"And Vayva?..."

His eyes squinted as he sniffled.

Tara's eyes grew big a second time. Her mouth gaped open and she brought him in for a tight hug. "Oh my God Ryko...I'm so sorry..."

he held her, burying his face into her shoulder. The Hunter had to recollect himself before facing her again. "I missed you SO much. I thought you were gone. Where have you been?...all this time then?..."

He nudged his head to the front door while eying her. Telling Tara who he's been with. She smiled understanding. "You have amazing friends."

Ryko smiled looking at the floor. _'Yeah. I do don't I?'_

When the two looked at each other again everything went silent. Slowly, they leaned closer to one another. Tara carefully wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her cheeks. And slowly, their lips met. Closing their eyes, they wanted to savor every single second of this moment.

_'He's still an awesome kisser.'_ Tara thought.

Once they slowly pulled apart from what felt like the longest kiss ever, both put their foreheads together looking into each others' eyes.

"...Why don't you stay here?" Tara asked.

Ryko gave her a soft, confused look as they pulled further away. "Stay here. With me. As a couple again."

A minute went by, and Tara heard him sigh quietly as he gazed to the floor again. "I can't" he mouthed the words; looking up back at her while shaking his head. The hope he could see in her face vanished, and she frowned. "What? Why not?"

He glanced at the door again. And she fallowed his stare. Finally, she understood. "Oh..." she quietly began "you already have a family."

The Hunter smiled shyly. And she grinned. "Well, I'm happy for you then. I'll get to see you around though...right?"

He nodded, earning him another hug from her.

A half-an-hour passed. And Remzi was deep in thought. He cast a glare at a snickering Jay; and decided he's had enough. It was time. "Hey Marks."

"Sup?" she replied.

He got up from his spot, walked over and took her hand. "We need to talk." at first she was confused by this; however Marka just nodded and fallowed him behind the house.

Karai gazed at Jay and he grinned. The realization hit her and a gaping smile formed on her face. "Oh!" she exclaimed as her younger brother laughed. "Don't have too much fun back there guys!" he called with a hand next to his mouth in their direction earning a disgusted look from his sister.

"Alright Remzi; what's on your mind?" Marka asked once they were out of sight.

He turned to fully face her after quickly glancing to the side. He swallowed then licked his lips before taking in a breath.

"OK Marka...I've been trying to tell you one thing and one thing only throughout the years. It kills me that I haven't gained the guts to tell you yet; but whenever I see you, I feel alive."

Marka's eyes slowly widened at that. "R-Remz...you serious bro?" she quietly asked.

Remzi nodded. "Hard times will always reveal true friends. I've realized that lately. Growing up, after all that we've been through...I've learned you're one of those people Marks. I've watched you grow stronger each and every day. Observed you, studied you. Taught me a lot of things. You amaze me. I don't know if you see anything in me, but when I look into your eyes I know I have everything. You're the reason I press on."

Marka was speechless. Her eyes had now grown big and her mouth slowly gaped open a little. Her arms hung by her sides.

"You've kept your head up all this time...having the power to move forward and still hold on."

With that, Remzi walked towards her. He put his hands on her cheeks, closed his eyes and locked his lips with hers. Marka stared past him in surprise.

A few moments later, Karai and Jay rounded the corner. What they saw made them gawk. Marka shifted her eyes over to them from her spot. She shrugged her shoulders and dug deeper into the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Karai's gaped open mouth turned into a sweet smile as Jay chuckled. "Oh, ho, ho, ho yeah!" he cheered, raising his fist in the air.

"Way to go bro!" Ryko and Tara heard him yell. They were now staring at the wall they were on the other side of before both of them giggled. Tara then gazed at what time it was; noticing dusk has arrived after glancing out a window. Ryko looked to her. _**"Rhuea." **_he squeaked. She huffed with a smile "yeah...I understand."

They got up and hugged. Tara walked him to the door until he opened it and stepped outside. After waving goodbye, he went to see what the kids were up to.

What he saw after turning the corner was Marka and Remzi holding each other in deep content, Jay cackling like mad and Karai hollering at him that it wasn't that big of a deal. Though they all stopped what they were doing when the four spotted him.

He smiled with a silent chuckle.

"Well! I guess that means we can haul ass!" Jay exclaimed cheerfully as he trotted back for the truck. Karai narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth at him as she watched him go. Ryko let out a raspy laugh at her expression.

A few minutes later, the group was on their way home. With music blaring, they decided to have a little fun during the ride. As Jay and Marka argued about Lord knows what, Karai and the Hunter looked at each other with the girl grinning.

"So...how was that for a surprise?"

Ryko smiled. His eyes shimmering. He leaned towards his old friend and pulled her in for a hug while resting his head on the front of her shoulder.

_'Thank you...'_

**A/N: Yup! And that's the end for this chapter everybody! =D**

***I glance around intensely since I'm alone.***

**Me:...I probably shouldn't of yelled...**

***Hears footsteps coming rapidly from the other side of the door. My eyes widened as I grab my laptop.***

**Me: Fuck! Here they come! *Runs for life.***

***Door bursts open and Karai flies in with her hands raised. Ryko watches in worry this time. A random video camera which was secretly recording us topples over from its stand. ***

**Karai: MY LAPTOP!-**

***She's cut off when the camera's screen goes to static.***


	17. Savior

_**A/N: And I'm back! =) Ah...I just had surgery by having my tonsils removed and now I'm in THE WROST pain I've ever been through in my whole life...But! That's not gonna stop me from posting new chaps for you guys. Don't worry mah lil' Hunters ;). Again, this story was suppose to end differently but I couldn't do it. It would've been far too sad...if you would like to know what it was, PM me and I'll tell ya...so...sore...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead. Valve does. I don't own the amazing bands or its songs mentioned in this one either. The bands belong to themselves and the songs' owners. They're some of my favs though!**_

_**Claimer: But I proudly own my story Savior, Ryko, Karai, Skwee, everyone else and the fallowing episodes that occur in the author's notes.**_

_***Ryko cuddles me whimpering at my pain.***_

Another week has passed and Ryko has been happier than ever after being reunited with Tara.

The kids were on vacation from school.

However, Ryko's cheerfulness became awareness when the night of the dance arrived. He didn't know why, but the Hunter felt something was going to go down tonight.

He crouched by a wall in Karai's room growling lightly; watching her pace about in the space preparing. She picked out something to wear earlier that day, and now dusk was upon them. He could hear her murmuring to herself as she gazed around. Until he let out a croak which alerted her.

She turned her head towards him and he whimpered. Although his hood hid his eyes like most of the time, Karai could tell he wasn't agreeable in her going because of the drooping frown on his face and the way he's been acting. She gave him a soft smile and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of Ryko, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll be OK" she said softly. "I'm just going out for some fun for a bit."

_**"BROOWEA! Raph! Aruph! Arouh! Arph!" **_he snarled and pleaded. He hasn't been able to say parts of words like he has been lately for some reason. And it frustrated him to no end. If only he could say something...anything...if only she could understand...he didn't want her to go. Something was going to happen.

A silent moment went by as Karai's eyes studied him. Finally, she let out a sigh through her lips gazing to the side. She took in a breath without looking back at him. "OK, look." Karai said quietly, rummaging through a bottom drawer to her extra dresser. Ryko watched as she pulled out a pocket knife; about as long as her hand. The blade was about five inches long. "I'll bring this with me if you think something's gonna happen." she stated, holding the weapon between them.

He stared down at it until he shook his head. _**"Ryee...Rhyeeae!"**_

A look of worry spread across her face. "Huntie, I'll be alright! What are you trying to say?...it's not like I'm going alone." she beamed; hoping to calm him down as she brought him in for a hug. He let a soft snarl escape him while he held her. He's never acted this way when she went to high school dances...so why now?

_'What's wrong with you?...'_ she thought worriedly.

They then both heard the front door downstairs open and close. Evada's voice called up to them.

"Karai! Marka's here!"

"Kay! Gotcha!" she called back.

Karai slowly let go and he allowed her to pull back. "I'm gonna go get ready. OK?" she told him. He softly squeaked and she walked by him after grabbing her clothes. He kept his stare at the floor as she watched him until she disappeared around a corner.

However, before she could enter the bathroom, she felt a tug on her pant leg; stopping her. She glanced down to see Ryko crouched by her side while staring back up at her frowning holding onto the fabric. Karai went to say something in an attempt to comfort him, but Marka appeared at the top of the steps. "What's...going on here?" the Hawaiian asked.

"He doesn't want me to go for some reason." Karai explained as Ryko took in a deep breath. Knowing they wouldn't be able to understand his cries, he slowly lowered his head and crawled into an extra bedroom. Now extremely frustrated with himself in failing to warn her.

The two had watched him go. "Can you?..." Karai quietly asked, pointing his way. Marka nodded "I will." the younger teen gave her a thumbs up before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Eh come on you guys! Let's gooooo!" Jay called from downstairs. "Give us a sec!" Marka hollered back as she entered the room. "Trevor's waiting!" Remzi remarked in return. "Hold...ON!" the teen yelled in almost a tone that sounded like a whine.

"Give them some time." Liela said, eying Jay and Remzi who turned to look at her. _**"Rwaae!"**_ Skwee screeched as he flew from one part of the room to the other. _**"Rewaek!" **_he squawked after landing and bobbing his head.

Marka sat by Ryko and looked at him. "Something the matter buddy?" she asked. He gave her a croaking noise while resting his chin on his knees. So she she scooted closer. "Wanna try in saying what at least?"

And so he did. So very hard. "...S...So..._**ryaeehyee**_..."

He growled at his failed attempt then whined. Marka felt bad for him. She gazed from him then to the floor and cleared her throat. "You know" she began, looking back at him. The Hunter shifted his eyes at her. "Karai's a strong kid because of you. You know that yeah? Look, she'll be OK. I'm gonna be with her the whole time. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Count on me for that. Now I've been friends with her long before that outbreak ever happened. We know everything 'bout each other. We've got each others' backs. Don't worry Ryko. I'll be your eyes OK?"

A soft rumble came from the back of his throat as he turned his full attention on her. She gave him a confident smile. "We're not gonna do anything stupid either. Swear to God." he cocked his head, so she looked forward with lazy eyes. "Trevor I don't know about him but...well, he's Trevor." she huffed smiling. _**"Aryeu." **_he snorted. She looked at him big-eyed "but he's not an asshole. He's never sexually harassed a girl before though you know how teen guys are; perverted but, he's never done anything bad to anyone before." she quickly explained before the Hunter could get angry.

He settled back down from his tense position. Blood would be spilled if anyone went after Karai like that.

In the bathroom, she had just got done getting ready. Karai stared at her knife before putting it in her deep pants pocket. She could now hear Marka shouting down at the boys to wait; and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

She came out of the bathroom and gazed at the two. Marka smiled as Ryko looked to the floor with a whimper as the Hawaiian jumped to her feet. "You look awesome peep! Least your not a girly girl though I'd be like oh God no...now we should head out before your brothers start to PMS."

Karai laughed at the comment as she thought about what they were hollering at each other. She then gazed at Ryko over Marka's shoulder. "Did you...talk?"

Marka shrugged with a tense expression. "I...uh...he seems um...I-I don't know..." she sputtered. Karai sighed glancing away. Then she looked back to him. "Huntie" he gazed at her "you coming downstairs with us?"

He crawled away from his spot in the room and fallowed them from a couple of feet away.

"It's about damn time..." Remzi grinned as he held Marka in his arms after they came downstairs. She smiled and they kissed as Ryko sat on the first step watching everyone. "Well you four should get going! Go and have some fun alright?" Liela exclaimed as Evada laughed. _**"Rawk!"**_ Skwee chirped.

As they began to head out, Karai went over and gave Ryko one more hug. "I'll be fine..." she assured softly as she pulled back. He didn't make a noise as he watched her go. She glanced back at him waving on her way out the door. "Love you Huntie."

Evada closed the door behind them. _**"Urouh..."**_ Ryko quietly growled looking at his feet.

"Ah it'll be alright Ryk's." Evada tried to comfort as she walked back into the kitchen. "If anything were to happen, Ryan and Castiel; along with other deputies would be hauling their asses to the location. Guaranteed. You don't have to worry." Liela explained. Ryko looked at the two women as they entered the living room. He then ventured to the kitchen and sniffed around. After walking up to a counter he found a plate sitting on it. And robbed a couple of warm, home-made chocolate chip cookies.

…

The kids later on picked up Trevor and were now on their way for the dance in Newport Center. They had fun while listening to music, laughing and more during the ride. When the group finally got there, it was pitch black outside. They all got out and jogged over to the entrance where they easily got inside; out from the cold. The music inside was playing "Lolipop" by "Framing Hanley" and blaring it much louder than inside the truck. The kids, and everyone else already there cheered. Neon lights flashed all over while black lights lit up the rest of the place. There was a bar that could be seen but they knew not to be dumb. Remzi thought about having a shot; but decided against it. However though, when Karai started dancing, he heard Trevor make a comment that he didn't approve of at all.

"Yeah; shake that fucking thing Hon!"

His eyes narrowed in anger. _'God damn it Persky...we just fucking got here!'_ he thought.

He stormed over and gripped Trevor's arm. The boy looked to him but Remzi yanked him away. "Dude! What's wrong?!" he yelled over the noise.

Remzi sighed. "Alright. First thing's first Trev. Don't you ever take it too far with my sister. Second, don't you EVEN think about her that way. And finally; you know her name. Not her story. You know what she's been through, but not what she's done. Karai will kick your ass if she has to. But if I'm not around, and I find out you did anything, I'll kick it even harder. I'm warning you. Got it?!" Trevor lowered his eyes "yeah..yeah I got it Remz. Sorry man." he muttered.

"Good. Now, let's go."

They returned to Jay and the girls while "Right now na na na" by "Asking Alexandria" began. _**"I LOVE THIS**_ _**DAMN SONG!" **_someone roared, almost over the music and scaring the five friends. However they all laughed after glancing at one another.

_"~It's been so long...that I haven't seen your face..._

_I'm trying to be strong..._

_But the strength I have is washing away...it won't be long..._

_Before I get you by my side. And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind._

_-Chorus.-_

_I wanna make up right now!...na, na..._

_I wanna make up right now!...na, na..._

_Wish we never broke up right now...na, na...we need to link up right now na, na..._

_I wanna make up right now na, na._

_I wanna make up right now na, na._

_Wish we never broke up right now na, na._

_We need to link up right now na, na._

_Girl I know...mistakes were made between us two._

_And we show...ourselves that night, even said some things weren't true._

_Why'd you go?..._

_I haven't seen my girl since then!..._

_Why can't it be the way it was?_

_'Cause you were my homie, lover and friend!_

_-Chorus.-_

_I can't lie...I miss you much._

_Watching everyday that goes by...I miss you much._

_'Till I get you back I'm gonna try...yes, I miss you much._

_'Cause you're the apple of my eye...girl I miss you much, I miss you much._

_I can't lie...I miss you much._

_Watching everyday that goes by...I miss you much._

_'Till I get you back I'm gonna try...yes, I miss you much._

_'Cause you're the apple of my eye...girl I miss you much, I miss you much._

_-Chorus.-_

_I want you to fly with me..._

_I miss how you lie with me..._

_Just wish you cloud dine with me...the one that'll grind with me...said, one that'll grind with me._

_I want you to fly with me..._

_I miss how you lie with me...oh, miss how you lie._

_Just wish you cloud dine with me...wish you could dine...the one that'll grind with me...oh, the one that'll grind._

_Yeah!_

_-Chorus.-_

_I wanna make up right now!...na, na...yyyyeeeaaahhhh!_

_I wanna make up right now!...na, na..._

_Wish we never broke up right now...na, na...we need to link up right now na, na..._

_I wanna make up right now na, na._

_I wanna make up right now na, na._

_Wish we never broke up right now na, na. Yyyyyeeaaahhhh!_

_We need to link up right now na, na._

_Yeah.~"_

Again everyone cheered at the tops of their lungs and throwing their fists in their air. Marka and Karai hugged each other laughing, smiling and having a blast.

…

Outside, Ryko sat up in a tree.

Cold. It was chilly. He hated the cold; always preferred the warmth. Why did he come out here again? He didn't know exactly. Just for a breath of fresh air, he guessed.

The Hunter looked up. The full moon and stars decorated the pitch black sky. He sniffed the air and shivered as a blast of arctic air hit him. Wasn't it suppose to be spring?

Ryko jumped out of the tree and toppled into a snowbank by mistake. He yelped at its freezing touch and raced out of the snow. He shuffled up to the door, hands already numb so he had to claw at it to get someones' attention. After a moment of shivering and huddling into himself, Evada opened the door and he scurried inside; curling up next to the heater. It's been a few hours since the kids have left. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, trying to get some form of sleep. Above on his perch, Skwee chirped happily but quietly to himself while Liela watched "Supernatural" with Evada. Ryko huddled into himself more as he shook. Seeing this, Liela got up and threw a heavy blanket over him. He slowly stopped and began to lightly snore. Liela gave him a sweet smile. And turned the heater up high more.

_'I hope they come home soon...'_ Ryko thought.

…

Ryan and Castiel were inside the police station. They both wondered how Seth was doing with his family out west. They sure missed the man at times.

Suddenly, a fellow officer's voice rang out through the radio on a desk.

**"Uh, I would like to report strange activity out in Newport center at a club. They appear to be two white males sneaking around the place. I'm not liking what I'm seeing. Should I move forward?"**

Castiel picked up the mic. "Uh nope. Just hold tight and we'll come as your back up. Until then, stay under cover alright?"

**"Gotcha."**

Castiel hung the mic up and gazed at Ryan. "Ready? I know where that club is."

"And I know who's in that club. Yup. Let's get moving." Ryan replied. The two officers then loaded their guns, Castiel grabbed a set of car keys and soon, they were out the door on their way there.

…

As they danced and continued having fun, songs from the bands:

"Red."

"Daughtry."

"Breaking Benjamin."

"Evanescence."

"Pitbull."

"Flo Rida."

"Machine Gun Kelly."

"Akon."

"Cascada."

"Three Days Grace."

"We Came As Romans."

"Rihanna."

And more.

At the end of "Real Chanty's" version of "This Is Halloween," the friends stopped dancing and laughed as they tried to catch their breaths. Soon after, "Broken arrows" by "Daughtry" began. _"~...Hey...show me one man that's never made mistakes. Oh, and I'll pay...all of my time and every dime I've made. But today...~"_

All of the people around them began to slow dance. Even Remzi and Marka. Jay swayed to and fro alone. "Yup. Slow dancing by myself. Ah, but oh well." he chuckled.

Trevor and Karai glanced at each other and he smiled. Karai eyed him "Trev."

He put his hands up chest-level. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I never will either. But do you at least want to?..." the teen girl before him smiled. And after a moment, she nodded her head. "Sure." she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his around her waist. To which Remzi saw. He cast a deadly glare at Trevor and he shook his head. Mouthing: "don't worry" as he slid his hands further up Karai's back. Remzi nodded; and went back to dancing with Marka.

Karai placed her head on Trevor's chest gazing to the side.

_"~Oh, the best of intentions I lay at your feet. And I need you to see past the worse part of me...~" _she couldn't help but think about Ryko. _"~I'm tired of taking my aim, when I keep on missing. There's gotta be a better way...gotta be a better way.~"_

…

Ryko suddenly felt there was something terribly wrong. His eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet with a screech; startling Liela, Evada and Skwee. Who starting shrieking madly. He rushed over to them crying and shrieking while pointing at the front door frantically, confusing the two women greatly. "What's wrong?! Do you want to go back out? Ain't it a little cold?" Liela asked. _**"Aruhpe!" **_Ryko growled with his head slightly tilted back. He let out noises and small snarls, trying in desperation to get them to listen and understand.

He continued croaking and snarling as the two exchanged glances. Though Evada then had an idea what his problem was. "Ryko honey they're OK. Nothing bad is gonna happen; they're not going to be out much longer." she assured glancing at a digital clock which read 12:40 A.M.

_**"Rhyeae!..." **_Ryko wailed dropping into his crouching position. _'...Why won't anyone listen to me?...'_

He scurried over to the door, opened it and took off. Evada and Liela jumped out of their seats and shouted for him to come back. However, he pounced over the neighbor's fence and was gone.

_"~And every little word I say, keeps getting twisted. Coming out wrong-so baby hold on; I'm tryin' to hit the mark but I'm shooting with broken arrows...It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows. No, I may not be a saint but I've got a heart of gold. Yeah...oh, like a telephone...connection ain't clear but I hope you hear my soul. You gotta know.~"_

…

Castiel drove up to the club and met up with the other two cops. "Now what's going on here exactly?" Ryan asked after the pair got out. "I saw two men acting suspicious. They slipped behind a building but I suspect there's more of 'em." the female officer replied spreading her hand out to the scene in front of her as her partner nodded. "How many more do you think there are?" Castiel asked next. The cop shrugged "not sure. Just a suspicion."

_"~Yeah, the best of intentions I lay at your feet. And I need you to see past the worse part of me...I'm tired of taking my aim, when I keep on missing. There's gotta be a better way...gotta be a better way. And every little word I say, keeps getting twisted. Coming out wrong-so baby hold on; I'm tryin' to hit the mark but I'm shooting with broken arrows...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows...yeah...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows...broken arrows. I'm drawing it back now, and the target is you; and I don't know what else I can dooooo, whoa...~"_

…

Ryko kept running. He knew where the kids went. He panted heavily; leaping over things and swinging from trees. His mind screamed at him to stop and take a break, but he pressed on. If no one was going to listen to him fine. He'll do this on his own. The chilling wind brushed against the lower part of his face. But he ignored the freezing cold. He had to get there. He had to save her.

Meanwhile, the two men, fallowed by five others huddled in the shadows murmuring to each other about their plan. Oddly they weren't aware of the cops, must of not paid attention when the black-and-whites pulled up front. One man pulled a trigger to his gun back while another nodded his head. They were getting ready.

_"~I'm tired of taking my aim...when I keep on missing. There's gotta be a better way. There's gotta be a better way. Seems like every little word I say keeps getting twisted. Coming out wrong so baby hold on-I'm trying to hit the mark but I'm shooting with broken arrows!...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows!...yeah...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows!...yeah!...it's like I'm shooting with broken arrows. Broken arrows...yeah.~"_

…

At the end of the song, the people cheered once again. Trevor and Karai had their foreheads against each other looking into each others' eyes. He smiled, making her smile in return. Next the band version of "My Immortal" by "Evanescence" played. So they continued slow-dancing. She pressed her head against his shoulder with a big happy smile as he chuckled.

Once two minutes or so into the song passed, the amazing electric guitar solo started up. That's when Trevor and Karia looked back at each other then slowly locked lips closing their eyes. They stopped dancing as they held each other; to which Jay, Remzi and Marka spotted.

Remzi let out a frustrated groan as Jay laughed shouting: "Awe yeah sis!" over the music. Marka smiled "ah hell Remz it's not forced you see? She likes it, look."

And in fact Karai did. The trio could see half of a smile on her face as their kiss continued. Finally they pulled apart when the song was ending. "You one good kisser." Trevor commented smiling. Karai giggled "thanks."

Now, "Get it started" by "Pitbull" began. The couples in the place all broke apart and began jumping, dancing wildly and more. The friends let out hearty laughs and sang along with the lyrics having fun.

…

What felt like forever had passed for the Hunter. However, he made it to his destination. After catching his breath he sniffed the air then let out a deep, threatening snarl; fallowed by a growl...once he caught the scent of a danger. There was more than one. He crouched low and crawled away from the police cars; then pounced out to a small building and climbed up a pole next to it then hopped onto the roof. He couldn't see what the threat was yet, but he knew it was around...

"You wanna check it out?" Castiel asked as Ryan stepped up while staring intensely at at the club. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. It was about to-

"Let's get it gone!" an older man hollered in a mean, deep voice. All seven men rushed at the club from the back and kicked its back doors open, flashing their guns and shouting at the now screaming, terrified people inside.

Karai and Marka whirled at them with wide-eyes while the boys rushed them forward. _**"WHAT THE FUCK'S **__**GOING ON?!" **_Trevor boomed above the noise. However, he didn't get his answer because one of those men fired off rounds from a machine gun across the club. All five friends ducked with others; shouting out at the sudden assault. Others were not so lucky, getting shot in the backs and other body parts then either left seriously wounded or dead. The attackers moved deeper inside, some now bringing out knives and other small weapons while continuing to go after everyone.

Deafening gunfire rang out more continuously. More partiers dropped around Remzi, Marka, Karai Jay and Trevor as they stayed low to the ground. Bullets whizzed past and above their heads as they helped each other in crawling away. Praying none of them would get hit.

Outside the officers sprang into action when they heard the first round of gunshots. People ran out of every exit the could find as others dropped on their way out. Blood soaked the ground as the cops pulled out their weapons and aimed both their guns and flashlights inside shouting and hollering at the attackers that they could see so far.

Ryko let out a blood-curdling screech. He ran across the rooftop and leaped down onto one further below. He was right. Something did go down tonight.

A man, appearing to be the leader of the group, spotted the five kids running out a second back door. He smirked as lights around them exploded and sparked from getting hit by bullets. "Go after 'em five" he said to three others "well take care of these here cops."

Another gazed at him strangely. "But...why? aren't we better in bigger numbers if we stuck together to take down 'em officers?!" he exclaimed. The leader glared at him. "Don't fucking worry about me. I know what I'm doing. Now GO!" he shouted when the officers opened fire. The second man sighed but nodded. "Alright. Come on!" he yelled to his partners as they headed out the door.

…

"Fucking go. Go! Go, go, go!" Trevor panicked as they raced down a dark alley. In the short distance all five of them could hear the dying screams of the downed victims...and even more gunfire. "What the hell was that?! Who the fuck are those pricks?!" Jay yelled as he looked over his shoulder. Remzi panted "I don't know dude but we've got to keep moving!"

Marka though skidded to a stop gasping when one of the men appeared in front of them hooting and laughing. "Where you going you kids?!" he cackled as he twirled his gun in the air. They all back up terrified as the boys muttered to each other about what they should do. Marka and Karai kept their eyes on him. However, they were forced to turn around as Karai brought out her knife and flicked the blade open. Anger flashed across her features as she faced the other two who appeared behind them.

"Oh look here guys! This pretty lil' lady's got a knife!" the second man hooted with a crooked grin. The third cast a glance at him. "Well? Go and get it you dumb-fuck!" he retorted.

All five friends had their backs to each other in a circle scared and not knowing what to do. They outnumbered the men by a lot, however, they had guns. And they only had one knife.

The trio rushed at them all at once. The impact of them all sent everyone into an all-out bloody fight. They tore into each other, punches, kicks, bullets missing their targets by only inches, weapons kicked out of the enemies hands; tackling hollering rolling across the ground and much, much more. Trevor was sent into the side of a dumpster and his attacker headbutted him in the stomach right after. Trevor let out a loud gasp as the man slammed a fist into his ribcage. So he kneed the guy in the face which caused him to stumble back with a shout. The male teen them kicked him in the groin and tripped him.

Marka was thrown into a wall, causing Remzi to scream in pure rage. The Hawaiian brought her foot up and kicked the man in the throat, causing him to double-over as his eyes watered. Remzi pushed him away, slamming his face into the ground. The man whirled back around on him and threw him into a trash can which toppled over with him. Marka ran to Remzi's side however, Jay threw himself into him with a shout when he saw the guy bringing his hand gun up. It went flaying down the alley way and Jay sat on top of his stomach punching away.

Karai and the first man locked eyes. With a smirk, he ran at her. Karai was taught how to defend herslef along with her brothers over the years; and so she ducked when he swiped at her with brass knuckles on both hands. She came back up and nailed him in the nose with her elbow. He hollered stumbling back. Though recovered quickly and ran at her far too fast. She yelped as he grabbed her, breathing hard and angrily. He held her tight by is sweaty, dirty body as she looked away in disgust.

"Tough baby girl aren't ya? Now where did you learn those moves huh? It's sexy watching you fight." he chuckled darkly.

She growled in deeper disgust. He had to be at least fourty years old. She cried out loudly though when he grabbed at one of her breasts; caressing it roughly. He hissed between his teeth. "Oh damn girl. These are small. You're gonna have to grow these out."

Kara gave him a dark glare from the corner of her eye with a deep frown on her face. When he wasn't paying attention, she kicked him as hard as she could in the balls, he went wide-eyed screaming and she whirled. She stabbed him deep in his leg, then left a slash in his stomach. The man stumbled away again after a gash was left on his arm. Karai leaped onto a second, but covered dumpster as he glared at her angrily while taking in deep breaths. His blood on her blade shimmered in the moonlight as it soaked his clothes. She kept her dark, narrowed eyes on him in a fighting position as he spoke.

"Little fucking bitch knows Parkour too huh?"

He came at her. She got ready. Trevor ran at the two shouting her name as the man's gun came up. However, someone beat the both of them to her.

Hunters. The very well known special infected whose greatest skills are speed and strength. But Karai was surprised when Ryko came jumping down right in front of her from above with his back to her. Facing this man head on.

With a deep growl, and surprise rising in the man's eyes, Ryko viciously swiped the gun out of his hand with such great force it broke against a brick wall on impact. The bullets scattered across the ground as Ryko shrieked and drove the man into the ground. He brought up his brass knuckles, but Ryko popped his wrists out of place. He slammed his own fists into him as the man cried and whimpered out at the blows. Wild snarls again erupted from him in growing anger.

_**"AURPH! GRAUPH! ARUOH! ARUOH! GARPH! ARFF!"**_

Karai watched for a second before leaping down from the dumpster and running at him. Though she stopped when Ryko stopped the attacker from raising his arms to protect himself when the Hunter lifted him up from the collar of his shirt. His other hand arching his claws in the air ready to maul. However...he froze, breathing heavily at a fast pace before he could do so and glanced to the side. The man watched in fear before Ryko snarled and curled his hand back into a bloodied fist and hammered into his face again until the guy blacked out.

After a moment he got off the unconscious man. He glanced at Karai as she stared back with big eyes. She was worried that he wouldn't stop. He gazed at the body again making a small, faint noise.

"What is this?! Assassin's Creed?!" the third man hollered after everybody saw what had happened to the guy, then gazing at the hooded Hunter. The second man cackled at the comment as Trevor leaned against one of the dumpsters breathing heavily and staring at Ryko in fear. "Who...the fuck...is that?..."

The remaining men pointed their guns after retrieving them so Remzi, Marka and Jay all pushed them away; causing them to shoot at the sky. The Hunter screeched in rage, startling Karai. He ran at the brawl as Karai watched him pass with the same look on her face.

Remzi punched the third man in the face as Marka took care of the second. Trevor had gotten back up and helped Jay in snatching the weapons away from them both. Ryko came at them growling, so they backed rapidly away speaking gibberish quickly. That is, until Ryan, Castiel and the other two cops appeared around the furthest corner behind everybody while both attackers raced out of sight just before they got there.

With guns aimed, Ryko scooted backwards. Ryan realized who he was. "Everyone, put your weapons down!" he ordered; which the cops did. They rushed at the kids checking them over as Karai hugged her dad. "Where did those other two bastards go kid?" Castiel asked while she looked at him. "They went that way! Fuckers took off in that direction! Around that corner here!" the other kids shouted different things over each other frantically with wide-eyes and pointing wildly. Even Ryko silently and slowly pointed in the direction while standing on twos and watching the four officers.

Castiel nodded. "Alright. You two! Go after 'em! We'll take care of these guys here!" he ordered as the other pair of cops ran off in the direction. He then began muttering things into his shoulder mic as Ryan held his daughter close. "You OK? None of you were hit were you?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head as the other four gathered around them. He patted his sons' shoulders and hugged him with his other arm then ruffled Marka's hair.

Karai slowly turned her head to spot Ryko staring at everyone now crouching on top of a dumpster. A soft rumble escaped his throat she nodded once.

…

They were led to the front of the club. Many police cars and ambulances with their paramedics carrying the injured and dead inside were already there. Red and blue lights flashed as the small group sat by one of the ambulances. Karai was cradled in Ryko's lap with their arms wrapped around each other. She rested against his chest as his head laid on top of hers. "I should of listened...I'm sorry...but thank you..." she muttered to him.

Remzi and Jay volunteered to answer the questions they were being asked by other cops for everyone. The remaining two attackers were caught and were now being carried away to a police truck. One stared grimly at the ground as the other shouted and insulted everyone around him. During his outbursts, Marka turned her head towards the club "I know what Ryko was trying to tell us now." she said quietly as Castiel and her then looked at each other. "Why he didn't want us to come here."

The fist man who went for the kids remained unconscious; as he was carried away by the medics. Fallowed by the other shooters dead. Including the leader. Trevor walked up to Karai and Ryko, who softly snarled at him as Karai looked at him. "It's OK..." she whispered in his ear, causing him to relax.

"Huh. Who's this? Where the hell did he come from?! He just...dropped from the heavens before us and!...wait, Karai" he pointed at the Hunter, while looking at her confused. "Is this the guy?"

She nodded. Ryko kept his hidden eyes on him frowning.

"His name's Ryko." Castiel stated, walking up to Trevor's side. The young teen gazed back at him. "Ryko huh? Cool name bro. Very nice, I approve. I'm Trevor by the way, but you can call me Trev if you like."

Ryko did nothing but blink. Until he huffed in a somewhat friendly manner. "Um...Trevor he uh, can't talk." Ryan said. Trevor turned, narrowing his eyes at Karai's father. "...Why?" he quietly asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Long story."

Trevor nodded and left it at that.

...A long time has passed. 3:00 A.M. To be exact. Ryko had looked Karai over and she chuckled at his nervousness. "I'm OK." she pulled out her bloody knife, and he stared up at it from his crouching position with his mouth slightly agape. "See?" she smiled "told ya it'd come in handy."

He smiled sweetly up at her, crawled over and wrapped his arms around her leg then nuzzled it with his head. She giggled at his lovableness then looked ahead. The cop cars and ambulances were leaving. Remzi called to her announcing they were heading out. Castiel and Ryan motion her to the truck while Castiel told her they'd take Ryko with them.

She smiled. Then looked down at him while the Hunter gazed back up at her. She could now see his big eyes; which were sparkling in the moonlight.

"C'mon Huntie" she grinned. "Let's go home."

_**A/N: *Rubs throat.***_

_**Me: **_**Oho God I hope this pain ends soon.**_** *Ryko does the same thing cuddling with my leg.***_

_***Dustchu bursts in as I'm wondering why no one can come in quietly anymore. Not gonna say normal 'cause I don't know what that means; and throws me a plastic sandwich bag full of ice at meh.***_

_**Dustchu: **_**Here you go Shads.**_** *Dosen't yell though.***_

_***I weakly raise a hand half-way with half-closed eyes, slightly slouched in my chair and with a small, zombie wheeze. Though the bag hits me it the face and I let a vampiric-like cry out in pain.***_

_**Dustchu *eyes go wide and mouth drops open*: **_**Sorry peep! I'm so sorry!**

_**Me *after Ryko hands it to me*: **_**Oh I bet you are...nah just kidding bro-ski; it's all good.**_** *Places bag on throat.***_


	18. You'll always be my Karai

**A/N: *Sighs. Then sniffles.***

**Me: Well everyone! This is it my last chapter...the finale!...I've had a lot of fun making this story and so it saddens me to no end that I finally got to the conclusion...**

**Marka: What?! No!...**

***I jump startled, then look to my side to see her sitting next to me. I gaze around to see that every entrance is boarded and locked up so no one could come in and attack me anymore. I slowly look back at her. Then lean away with the rage comic raisin's face.***

**Me: How the hell did you get in?...**

**Marka: I have my ways...*Leans away too with the same expression.***

***Suddenly from underneath my desk, Ryko jumps and slams his head against the bottom of it, making everything on top of it fly in the air. He yelps loudly and gets our attentions. We both try not to laugh but can't help ourselves.***

**Both of us: Are you OK buddy?! *He slowly crawls up me and whimpers while rubbing the spot then rests the side of his head on my chest hugging me.***

**Ryko:...M...m..mi-mi-ne...**

***I smile* me: yes Ryk's, I'm yours. *Marka smiles at us then we hear a sizzling sound on the other side of the door. All three of us look at it until we hear shouts.***

**Dustchu and everyone else: HEADS UP!**

***The door and its barricades blow up, and we go flying. Everybody swarms in. I look at them all, then just lay my head back on the floor giving up. Ryko's shaking in fear.* **

**Dustchu: Sup guys! *Says it happily as he walks in.* Marka: Where the hell did you guys get explosions?!**

The next day came. Trevor had stopped by for a visit and that's when everyone in the house started discussing about what happened last night.

"What the fuck was that about anyway?! The news channel cut off what we were watching and announced what was going down at the damn club! Is everyone OK?! Nobody's hurt right?" Liela shouted angrily.

Castiel shook his head "no, no Liela. Everybody is OK. However, Ryan and I did get new information early this morning about why those shooters did what the bastards did."

Evada eyed him. "OK, so why did they do it?"

_**"Rewak!"**_ Skwee chirped, as he played with his toys.

Ryan took in a breath. "Before anyone arrived, apparently, some God damn thug stole seventy grand from those men. Not knowing where to put it, he stopped at the club and hid it there for his own purposes for when he came back around to pick it back up."

"So he was being chased?" Remzi asked. His father nodded. "But...those men caught up with him a half-an-hour after he left the place. They beat him to a pulp and demanded for him to tell 'em where the money was at. The thug told them and after, their leader shot him in the head. However, he did tell them where he put it in the club. So by time they got there, everyone who went to party was already crowding the place. And that's when they opened fire while in search of it. Those fuckers stole that money from a bank a few nights before last night's occurrences. But when we took action, they got distracted from their mission and never found the cash."

"Where was it?" Jay asked. "Up in the attic" Castiel answered "Far in the back; in the darkest corner. Where one of our detectives found the bag. It's so horrible...thirty people out of sixty-five died during the shooting. The others survived. Including you kids."

Trevor sneered "fuck money...it just pieces of paper. I don't see what's damn important about it." he stood up from his lean-back position with his arms crossed then looked over to Ryko. "Um...so uh...Ryko, right?" Marka nodded "this is who came back with us from Hawaii. During that out break." Trevor eyed her slowly nodding until he cautiously swayed his hands around. "Then why is he all growly and uh...snarly?"

"Unfortunately, he was bit. The infected had this virus called the green flu. Though he still has his humanity and sanity. The governor of Hawaii gave him this fluid in which he's able to control himself for the rest of his life. The virus in him isn't contagious, so don't worry. He's basically an infected survivor. Sadly though, the infection took his ability to speak away from him. But he's able to say parts of words once in a while. Hawaii has been restored back to order; its population slowly increasing back to normal. There's no more infections or viruses there, so the people in the state are safe. I do hope they know what happened though." Castiel explained.

Trevor felt bad. He glanced over at the Hunter with sorrowful eyes. "That...must suck. I'm sorry Ryko." he muttered. Ryko rested his chin on the back of the couch with a soft whine.

"Oh and by the way, though he's still a human, he's called a Hunter." Liela pointed out. Trevor whipped his eyes at her then narrowed them while bringing his head out a little forward. "A what?"

"A Hunter. There were eight different infected that were special and were given names. He's called a Hunter." Evada replied. "Do I wanna know what the other seven were?"

"No, not really." everyone said at once. Trevor nodded again "Hunter huh?" he glanced at Ryko from the corner of his eye. "That's...actually pretty sick! I like that name." he smiled.

_**"Ryeh?"** _Ryko softly croaked, lifting his head up at him. _'You do?'_

The male teen turned back to everybody else as Marka asked: "Is Karai still asleep?" Remzi nodded "yeah she is."

That's when Ryko smiled, and silently slinked off the couch. He crawled up the stairs and ventured around the halls until he came across Karai's bedroom door; which was open a crack. He pushed it further open with his shoulder and snuck half-way in. Ryko watched Karai sleep on her stomach with his mouth slightly parted in a smile.

She looked so peaceful...not for long though.

_**"**__**AYEEEEEAEH!"**_

He pounced at her as she was startled awake. When she quickly looked up, all she saw was a happy Hunter flying closer at her. **"HUNTIE! WHAT THE HELL?!-"**

She was cut off when he landed on her; making her cry out in surprise. After a moment she moaned, and glanced over her shoulder up at him as he sat on her back. He smiled down at her from his spot. She smiled back then put her face in her pillow shaking in laughter at the sudden attack. He made a purr-like noise, and got off for her to get up. "What was that for?" she grinned.

Ryko shrugged smiling. Then with a squeak, he leaned forward and hugged her with his forehead resting against her shoulder. He loved her so much. She embraced him rubbing his back "did ya want me to go downstairs or something?" she giggled. Karai felt him nod his head so she chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

Half-way down the stairs, Karai saw Remzi and Marka back-to-back with their heads lowered but with their index fingers holding each other. Meanwhile, everybody else stared at the pair slightly confused and worried. "...Everything OK?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah he just gave me a surprise attack that's all." his daughter answered before Ryko grinned. He leaped on her from behind and the two went flying down the steps the rest of the way. The Hunter twisted around onto his back holding her before they hit the floor almost entirely out of sight. Everyone heard the mixture of a hearty laugh with a happy, raspy one; and they all smiled sweetly.

Trevor stared over at the spot where they landed while raising an eyebrow. "Um..." he glanced over to Liela. "He's just being playful. Nothing to worry about." she said as Skwee landed on her shoulder and cocked his head. Trevor nodded. "What did they do with the living shooters?" Evada asked "jail I'm assuming?"

"Jail first." Ryan replied, taking in a breath "next is a death penalty guaranteed. That's what the police station was told. They won't be alive much longer those assholes."

Evada nodded. "Those poor people. Dead just for a sack full of little pieces of paper. I find it stupid people go psychotic over stupid things like money." she growled. "Some of those victims could have been easily OUR kids..."

_**"Sqrewke!"** _Skwee shrieked while fluffing up his feathers.

"I thought we were goners at first." Jay murmured, gazing down. "How we were trapped in that alley way I really thought it was over for us..." Evada went over then hugged and comforted him. "Least Ryko was there for you all." she reminded. "He pretty much saved all of your lives."

Marka grinned. Then her and Remzi walked over to see what Karai and Ryko were doing. After gazing over to where they were lying, they saw them still lying on their sides. But now they were gently batting at each others' faces. Ryko's hood had fallen off; revealing his contented expression. "Stop it...Huntie...st-stop it..." Karai smiled with small giggles. The Hunter though, continued slowly batting his hand past hers as he let out soft, happy coos.

Her brother smiled at the sight. Two inseparable people with a friendship stronger than anything else. One that can never be broken. They definitely were brother and sister.

"Hey! There's mah damn hat!" they heard Trevor happily holler. The couple looked over at him to see both him and Jay launch for a John deer camouflage hat on the counter. However, Trevor made it to it first and snatched it away from Jay, who toppled and fell to the floor. Making everyone laugh. "Must of left it last time I was here which was forever ago!" Trevor exclaimed. Next, Ryko and Karai sat up to see him put the hat on. After, he placed his hands on his hips with a contented smile looking up to the side.

Karai chuckled as Ryko smiled. He was starting to like this kid now.

"Supernatural's back on!" Evada hollered as Skwee flew back into the living room. _**"Srawk! Rewk!"** _he screeched, as if he even wanted to watch it while Evada picked up the remote. Liela's eyes first widened then narrowed darkly at the sight. A frown formed on Evada's face when she saw the Hawaiian charging at her. "You better put that damn thing down!" Liela hollered, jumping up into the air now with an elbow out and tackling Evada to the ground. She let out a shout as the two wrestled across the floor. _**"Skreq! Rawk!** **Skwawk! Screawk!"** _Skwee screeched and shrieked frantically as he scurried around on his perch, flapped his wings and bobbed his head at the wrestling mach.

"I'm not gonna change it! I wasn't gonna change it! Liela st-o-o-p!" Evada hollered with a laughed as her old friend pinned her down. The remote had flew across the room and was now impaled into the bookcase. "How ya like me now huh?!" Liela shouted with an evil grin.

"Mom?!" Marka exclaimed as the others rushed to see what was happening. "OW!" Evada shouted when Liela jumped on her. "How'd that feel Eve's?!" she laughed in victory. However, Evada was able to turned around and send Liela bouncing across the floor.

"AAAHHH!-"

She hit a wall. "Oohh!" everyone cried out as Evada sat on the floor laughing. "I was just gonna turn the volume up you dumbass!" she proclaimed.

Liela her hair out of her eyes before shrugging. "Eh, just wanted a quick match." she smiled. _"~That_ _sounded painful! Lots of fighting!~" _Jay sang, swinging his fingers to and fro; making the others laugh some more. _**"Skreawk!"** _Skwee squawked in amusement.

"Oh Lord..." Castiel chuckled, rubbing his eye. "Round two!" Trevor shouted with a smile while holding two fingers up in the air. "Don't encourage 'em!" Ryan loudly hollered, turning towards the teen with wide, intense eyes. Trevor shrunk at the stare while bringing his hand close to his chest.

Remzi clapped his hands once in another fit of laughter. "I'm up for a round two!" he shouted.

Liela and Evada glanced at each other with smirks on their faces. After pushing the tables and anything else breakable out of the way, they began their second play-fight. Ryan tried to calm everyone down however, no one was listening. He loudly grunted, looking across the ceiling and turning half-way away. But he quickly turned back at the wrestling match with a fist in the air shouting at the two women.

"Yeah! Get her Eve's!" he hollered. Evada and Liela laughed during the playful brawl; having fun with it.

Karai and Ryko watched everybody from their spots on the floor shouting over each other; increasing the noise levels. The pair exchanged glances and both thought: _'Why the hell not?'_

They got up and joined everyone else. Karai shouted with the others as Ryko shrieked and laughed before coughing. _**"Skreake!"** _Skwee loudly screeched.

…

Later on after everyone calmed down, Trevor, Castiel, Liela and Marka went home. Ryan, Remzi, Evada and Jay relaxed in the living room watching a different show while Skwee cleaned his feathers.

Upstairs, Karai and Ryko relaxed on Karai's bed eating popcorn. His hood was back over his head. They were listening to the "Civil Wars cover" of "safe and sound," which only men sang the lyrics on Karai's xbox which was connected to her flat screen T.V. The Hunter held Karai in his arms close to his body as she laid against his chest watching the music video. "I like this version of the song the best. Not depressing or sad." she told him.

_**"Rhaeyee."** _Ryko replied. _'Me too.'_ he rested his chin on her head. And so she looked up at him "you alright?"

He nodded. He was just so happy right now. He smiled as she chucked a popcorn piece at the lower half of his face giggling. "Love ya Huntie." she said, snuggling closer to him.

_'Love you too...'_ Ryko thought while letting out a contented squeak. He held her even closer cuddling.

And here they were now. Happy with each other. Never would they grow apart. His life as a Hunter in desperate need to belong turned into a life worth living; all because of meeting a six-year-old girl. He wouldn't trade his life for anything now. They had both learned to keep their heads up; because God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers.

And he knew...he would always be there for Karai. And she'd be there for him in return. However, although Ryko knew they couldn't live forever, at least he had the rest of his days to spend with her...until his time comes. And even after that, he'll be up there waiting for her. For them it was together forever. And nothing could change that. She'll always be his Karai. They both had a long time before their ends though, so there was nothing to worry about now.

The two hugged. The best of friends. She buried her face into his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Bad memories turned into good ones over the years...and here they were now. Ryko the Hunter. And his little girl.

**A/N: *Cries as I pathetically type in the last words with one limp index finger.***

**Me: And...it's done!...*Sobs.***

**Everyone: _NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ *I turn to look at 'em all as I raise my hands up.* Me: I'm sorry OK?!**

***Dustchu sits next to me*: Wow...done already huh? Damn... Me: Yeah, I know. But at least it was a good one right?! *He smiles and laughs*: Yeah it was!**

***Suddenly, Skwee flies into the room, causing a riot between Evada, Marka, Remzi, Trevor, Castiel, Ryan, Jay, Karai and Liela. Lots of noise, shouting, crashing, etc. The two of us look around confused and slightly afraid.***

**Dustchu: What's going on?! *Hollers above noise.***

**Me *covers one ear*: What?! Dustchu: I SAID WHAT'S-**

***He's cut off when Ryko comes running at us screeching and we tense. But then he goes for the keyboard again typing frantically.***

**Me: Ryko stop!...*pushes his hands away* slamming on the keys, only I can do that! *I holler, pounding on the keys with both index fingers while gazing up at him with a squinted eye. Dustchu laughs. Ryko watches me for a moment before grabbing me in a tight hug and points at my nose.***

**Ryko:...B-be-st...f-f-friend...*I look at him with a squinted eye.* Me: My nose is your best friend?**

***He glances at me with the puppy lip and big eyes, and I laugh.* Me: I know what you meant. You're mah bestie too. *Hugs him back. He makes a purring noise with a big, happy smile. Dustchu smiles at us.***

***Trevor drops to his knees.*: I can't BELIEVE Savior's over! *Sobs* Karai: Me neither! Shadow! Why?! WHY?! *I raise my hands in defense with an intense expression. Then I grow a quivering, puppy lip.***

**Me: Oh my God! *Pulls tissues out of nowhere to wipe tears away then blows my nose.* I don't want it to be over!**

***Ryan glances at me questionly*:...Where'd you get those?...**

***But before anyone answers him, we all gather around as Skwee lands on my shoulder.* Me: Well everyone, that is sadly the end. I really appreciate you all supporting my story like you have, and so has everyone here!**

**Skwee: _Skreak!_ *Bobs his head up and down.***

**Castiel: Till next time!**

**Everyone: BYE! *Waves.***

**Ryko: _RHYEAEHEYEEE!_ *Tackles everyone after pouncing from behind and we all shout out in surprise. Skwee flies away to safety. Some of us are knocked over as others are thrown to the floor. He's now hanging over the back of my chair as me and Dustchu groan.***

**Ryko: _Ryhkyeheea!_ (BYE BYE!) *Waves faster than any of us did with a smile and sticking his tongue out in the cutest way ever.***

_**END.**_


End file.
